


Losing Sleep

by TheMoiralOfTheStory



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2nd person POV, F/F, Help my neighbor is super hot AU, I retconned mon el and overhauled his ass, No Strings Attached AU, happy ending i swear, he's not gonna be a pain and he shows up like once, no powers au, quite a bit of sex yea, some angst at some point, some characters make cameos only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 74,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoiralOfTheStory/pseuds/TheMoiralOfTheStory
Summary: Life would be simpler if only Kara's insanely hot neighbor would stop having really loud sex. Seriously. No one has that much sex, like ever. Also Kara would love to get some sleep. Any day now. Please. Please let her sleep.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a smut writing exercise. At some point it started to have an honest to goodness plot and I thought it would be a damn shame if I didn't give it the needed effort to make the plot work. So I reworked the smut and now we have this multi-chapter affair. I'm dumping the whole story now, there will be no waiting. Enjoy!

You could feel anger pulsating through every inch of your body like a surge of electricity. You were also absolutely livid as you lay on your bed, wide eyed and unable to sleep. Your eyes probably appeared to be wild, manic, and tinged with some feral quality that spoke volumes about your current state of sleep deprivation. Then with a loud resounding groan, you grabbed the nearest pillow and proceeded to scream into it. The sound was muffled but the action brought you some much needed relief.  
  
Holy crap.  
  
Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap.  
  
Did it not occur to your very considerate neighbor that maybe the walls here were pretty thin and that maybe they were disturbing your precious sleep.  
  
God knows you needed sleep, immensely.  
  
Oh you could hear the nagging now. "Kara Danvers, was I not clear when I told you to always arrive an hour before I do?" Echoed the commanding voice of Cat Grant, CEO and Editor of CatCo Magazine.  
  
You shuddered at the thought. As secretary to one of the most demanding yet respected women in the industry, the threat of losing your job was ever so imminent. Miss Grant herself was rarely a creature of habit, always switching up her schedule with as few constants as possible. She always preached about the evils of stagnation and complacency. As her secretary, you were privy to her eclectic schedule and had to strictly adhere to it. So if Miss Grant decided to come to work at seven in the morning, you had to wake up at five just to ensure you were at work by six.  
  
And that was precisely the case today.  
  
Miss Grant had decided to come in early, you had to be earlier.  
  
Well, you would've liked to be early.  
  
Too bad your neighbor had no regard for your job stability.  
  
"Oh my god! Oh my god! Yes! Yes! You're amazing! Oooh that feels so gooooood"  
  
You squeezed your eyes tight and turned on your side in pure frustration. Whoever the heck she was, she'd been moaning since midnight. For reference, it was around quarter to four in the early freaking morning.  
  
"Ahh yes, fuck me. There, yes right there!"  
  
You groaned once more as you curled up to a ball. Your hands flew up to your ears in an effort to block out the noise. It was around then that the moaning lady on the other side of the wall was reaching the cusp of her climax. Finally, a loud muffled scream permeated through the wall and.... silence.  
  
You breathed out a sigh of relief as you allowed your body to relax. Your eyes slowly opened and you could feel your immediate tiredness weigh down on your body. Was this finally your chance to get some shuteye? Regardless, you saw Cat Grant berating you in your future, that much was certain. You didn't need to be a fortune teller to predict that. Knowing yourself, it was impossible for you to be awake enough to function with only two hours of sleep. Miss Grant would definitely notice that.  
  
You sighed wearily.  
  
This wasn't the first time your sleep was interrupted. Ever since your neighbor moved in a couple of weeks ago, the room beyond your wall had become host to some of the most R-18 content you've ever heard. Not that you were a complete innocent but you never knew how loud women could scream. Seriously, who the heck was your neighbor?  
  
Definitely a man, no one else would be so obnoxious.  
  
You imagined this vision of some blonde burly jock who was entirely too full of himself. Yeah, that was probably your neighbor.  
  
With a final sigh, you threw the blanket over your head and tried to go back to sleep. As a result of the newfound silence, you felt like you could actually sleep now. With your eyes heavy and your body exhausted, sleep overcame you before you even knew it.  
  
You weren't one for swearing.  
  
But honestly, fuck that guy.

 

* * *

 

Like the gods had foretold, late was the hour of which you woke. Miss Grant was definitely going devour your soul now. The time now was seven in the morning and your boss was definitely looking for you now. If she wasn't, then maybe that was indicative of your current job status. Maybe she already fired you, who knows?  
  
Your hair was a mess as you ran through your flat like a woman on a mission. You quickly put on one of your blouses and hastily buttoned up. Did you miss a few buttons? Maybe. You also spent all of five minutes looking for your glasses. Turns out they were on top of your head this whole time. The more time you spent panicking, the more wrinkled your blouse became so you grabbed a sweater hoping Miss Grant wouldn't notice your unkempt outfit today.  
  
Finally after ensuring you had everything you needed, you opened the door.  
  
The moment you stepped out into the hallway, you had to stop yourself from doubling back to hide.  
  
You didn't see your neighbor, but you saw the redhead who got plowed five ways from Sunday last night. She was supermodel hot and she was saying goodbye while thanking your neighbor for such a wonderful night. You didn't hear much from your neighbor's end, they spoke softly you couldn't exactly discern who they were.  
  
Regardless, it was none of your business so you continued your morning rush. You zoomed past the redhead in the hallways and briskly went down the stairs.  
  
It would soon become apparent that maybe you should have made a career out of being a fortune teller. Miss Grant ate your ass for breakfast but at least you kept your job. Much as you respected your boss, boy did she terrify you.

 

* * *

 

It was Friday night and you were alone. Maybe others found that sad but this was your perfect idea of a Friday night. Curling up in your room while watching old musicals to relax and unwind? Perfect.  
  
Your co-workers and friends actually invited you to go out drinking with them but you had refused. It had been a tiring week mired in sleep deprivation. Exhausted was an understatement.  
  
Your neighbor had kept insisting on banging every girl he probably laid eyes on. What's worse was that women readily came to his bed as if there was a queue for him.  
  
Now with a stomach full of potstickers and a mug of rich hot cocoa in hand, you were prepared for your movie night. You buried your legs under the blanket and placed the laptop on your lap. With a press, you were back to immersing yourself in the wondrous world of musicals. You've loved musicals for as long as you could remember. When you were young, you remembered dancing to Singing in the Rain, trying your darnedest to imitate Gene Kelly.  
  
You were watching The King and I tonight and an hour had gone by uneventfully. That is until you heard the door slam. Not your door no, you heard the muffled door slam from beyond your wall. Then you heard a muffled bed squeak and you just knew your night was ruined.  
  
You were able to watch a good chunk of the second act of King and I before the noise interrupted your peace completely. Whoever the lucky lady was today, she sounded like a laughing hyena. The way she urged on your neighbor who was apparently being 'very bad' made you want to hurl into the toilet.  
  
Yeah okay that's it.  
  
You pushed the laptop aside, kicked off the blanket, and immediately found the loud Bluetooth speaker your friend Winn gave you for Christmas. It took you all of ten minutes to plug it to an outlet and connect your phone to it. Finally you played something that would definitely kill the mood.  
  
The Sign by Ace of Base.  
  
Beautiful.  
  
With a smug smile, you simply put your headphones on and continued to watch your movie. Your playlist kept going with the best mood-killing tracks you had. You of all people knew how effective your songs were. After all, you ruined one too many romantic encounters for your sister back in high school and some parts of college. It was easy enough to recall one of the many instances she barged into your room telling you to quit the mood killers.  
  
Another two hours later, you had finished watching My Fair Lady immediately after the King and I. Readying yourself for a third because honestly you could go on forever, you removed your headphones to give your ears a break as they were starting to hurt a little. You also paused the playlist since your phone could also use a little break. The time now was a little past midnight and so far all you heard was beautiful silence.  
  
You took a moment to relish in the beautiful silence.  
  
On your way to the kitchen, you heard something start up again. You heard the telltale bed squeaks and breathy moans from beyond your wall. Then it was briefly quiet again until the noise came back with a vengeance.  
  
It would appear that your neighbor had elected to play some music of their own.  
  
Oh god, really!?  
  
Ignition by R. Kelly.  
  
You let out a groan of frustration and stomped to your kitchen. Then you stomped back to your room, grabbed your blanket and phone before stomping to the living room.  
  
You didn't have the patience to deal with this. Sleeping on the couch was infinitely better than dealing with sex noises. You'd rather sleep uncomfortably than face exhaustion. Not that you needed to work tomorrow but you really wanted nothing more than honest to goodness sleep.  
  
After some tossing and turning on the couch, you finally felt some sleep come to you. Before you fell completely asleep, you heard a muffled scream of pleasure.

 

* * *

 

"I don't get it Alex, how is common decency a hard concept to grasp?" You said with great exasperation.  
  
You heard your sister, Alex Danvers, sigh on the other end of the phone line. "I dunno Kara. Have you tried talking to your neighbor about the loud sex they're having?"  
  
"No, why would I?"  
  
Alex laughed at you. "If you want things to change you better start demanding it. If I were you, I would talk to my neighbor about the... noise."  
  
You pouted without meaning to as you put your feet up on the couch. It was Sunday morning and sleep was still high up your priority list. Clutching the phone in your hand, you gritted your teeth. "He's probably some disgusting jock who never grew up from college football."  
  
"Or he could just really like sex and is actually a really nice guy. Talk to him, or whoever they are Kara" your sister replied.  
  
You knew your sister had your back but it was times like these when she just had to play the devil's advocate. Deep down you knew she was right but would you take her suggestion? Probably not.  
  
No way you were gonna walk up to some muscle head and berate him for his late night hobbies. He'd probably just laugh at you and nothing would happen.  
  
"Listen I'm just gonna straight up assume you're making one of your faces right now." You sister added.  
  
Your face scrunched up even further. "How did you—"  
  
"Please Kara, you're Captain Predictable."  
  
You sighed excessively, hoping Alex heard it. "You're not helping."  
  
"Yes I am, you're just not taking it. What? Did you expect me to talk to your neighbor for you? Remind me who was the one who wanted to go off and live on her own?" Your sister retorted.  
  
And once again, she was right. After graduating from college, you and Alex shared an apartment. It was great because the two of you had always gotten along, like best friends as it were. Then things started to change when Alex met Maggie, a cop rising through the ranks.  
  
You had never seen Alex so smitten in your life. So when the two had been dating long enough to consider moving in together, you offered to get your own place. You could have stayed at your old apartment and Alex could have moved in with Maggie. But somehow you knew Alex wanted Maggie to live with her. After all, Maggie's things were all over the place. The only thing left to do was make it official.  
  
So yes, you did choose to leave but you didn't regret it.  
  
Well maybe some mild regret.  
  
"Whatever, can't you send Maggie here to intimidate them or something?"  
  
Alex laughed at you. "And waste an officer's time? Why would I? All you have to do is to walk up to their door, knock, and talk to them. I'll only sic Maggie on them if they turn out to be a dick."  
  
"Fine" you groaned.  
  
"You've got this Kara, how hard can it be? Will I see you later for dinner and game night?"  
  
"Absolutely." Your replied with a grin.  
  
"Okay see you later then. Good luck."  
  
You brought the phone away and stared at the door leading to the outside world. For the entire length of the conversation, you had been curled up on the couch and avoiding your room. In fact you've been sleeping on the couch for the past few days now. It was better than hearing the noise. The drawback was that you were still sleep deprived and the couch was starting to give you back problems. You also found that sleep didn't come as quickly to you on the couch as it did on your bed.  
  
It was a weekday. Maybe your neighbor was at work or something.  
  
Finally after much inner conflict, you resigned yourself to your fate.  
  
Having to drag your body away from the couch, you took many sluggish steps towards the front door. You quickly ran a hand through your hair and pushed up your glasses before forcing yourself to leave the safety of your apartment. It was only a few steps to your neighbor's door but it felt like you had to walk for miles. That's how daunting the task was.  
  
Before you knew it, you were now face to face with the door to your doom.  
  
Fingers crossed, you prayed it would go well.  
  
As soon as you brought your knuckles to the door to knock ever so gently, the door suddenly lurched forward. You immediately stepped back and froze. A woman had suddenly appeared. She was this gorgeous black woman with freckles littering her cheeks accompanied with her beautiful brown curls that framed her petite face. Gosh, how many more beautiful women planned on exiting this damn apartment.

The woman looked at you and raised her eyebrow. "Uhh excuse me...?"  
  
You immediately stepped out of her way awkwardly. "Uh yes sorry!"  
  
The beautiful woman sized you up. "Pretty. Well if you're looking for a certain someone then you're out of luck. I've just been lounging around by myself but L's at the office."  
  
"Uh thanks?"  
  
She grinned. "Your welcome. And maybe if you're done messing around with our mutual friend, you can give me a call sometime."  
  
Then the mesmerizing beauty smoothly pulled out her business card and handed it to you. Then immediately she headed towards the stairs, there was this bounce to her every step. Dumbfounded, you glanced down at the card. You thought she was a model, she was actually an accountant at one of the more prominent accounting firms here in National City. The dazzling black beauty was a pretty big deal in the corporate world, or so it would appear.  
  
"Where do all these women come from?" You whispered to yourself in pure exasperation.  
  
Well, like the lady said. The mysterious "L" was no where to be seen. You were lucky there was no confrontation to be had today. After a releasing a sigh of relief, you slinked back into the safe confines of your apartment.  
  
"What kind of guy dates supermodels and high powered accountants?" You asked yourself.  
  
No matter, you refused to spend any more time thinking about your neighbor. Instead, you put your mind to dinner and how much fun you were going have later at game night with your friends.

 

* * *

 

Thank god Winn was covering for you at work because in your current state, you couldn't even crawl to the bathroom. Last night was game night and somehow, Maggie managed to convince you all to play with tequila shots. Drinking was definitely not your favorite pastime, yesterday was proof of that. You ended up so wasted that when Alex brought you back to your place, you ended up crashing on your bed immediately. The only plus side to getting completely sloshed was that you didn't have to hear your neighbor's nightly sessions. Well not nightly, but it sure as hell felt like it.  
  
So here you were, covered in a soft blanket, nursing a really bad headache and a stomach ready to hurl at any second. You were also near the brink of tears at any given moment, that's how crappy you felt. So far you hadn't vomited anything yet but you knew puking was imminent. In your sorry state, you tried to search for porridge recipes on the internet while also looking up Chinese restaurants that delivered congee. Anything to not upset your sensitive stomach.  
  
You tried to go back to sleep. You couldn't feel awful or hungry if you were asleep right?  
  
Reminder to self: Never ever drink Tequila or bargain with Maggie Sawyer ever again. That girl could hold her drink. Heck, she even outdrank James and that man could drink whiskey like it was iced tea.  
  
You slumped against the headboard of your bed and slowly slid down to a position where you could get comfortable with. Maybe you could sleep like this, all buried in pillows and blankets. Just when your eyes were starting to feel that familiar heavy sensation, you heard a giggle.  
  
Oh no.  
  
There it was. The familiar bed squeaking as well as the combination of giggling and moaning. The walls were always way too thin in this building. You could handle the occasional vacuuming, stomping, and loud music. But this was honestly beyond your tolerance. The apartment units here weren't as quiet as your neighbor presumed they were.  
  
You groaned aloud.  
  
This was the final straw, you thought as something inside you snapped. You found the strength to leave your bed and proceeded to storm off, the blanket still wrapped around you. Like a woman on a mission, you just kept going and going until you found yourself face to face with that cursed door. Gritting your teeth with matching dark circles under your eyes, you formed a fist and pounded on the door three times.  
It was silent for around a minute or two.  
  
Then you heard the door open and you didn't even spare your neighbor a glance. You just started talking, you eyes were unfocused and planted firmly towards the floor. "Listen.... Jerk. I've had to listen to you have copious amounts of sex almost every night and I have been losing so much sleep because of you. Honestly, who do you think you are? Is there common sense and courtesy where you're from? Because I swear to god, the walls are so freaking thin around here, I hear everything. And I swear to god almighty, I cannot sleep. I am also not in the mood today for your morning escapades because I have the worst hangover ever and if I can't sleep again I'm going to—"  
  
Then you were at a loss for words.  
  
You had barely looked at your neighbor until now. Your breath hitched when you did.  
  
Holy shit.  
  
The first thing you saw were the most beautiful pair of green eyes you have ever seen on a human being. They reminded you of the sparkling seas and lush rich forests all at the same time. You caught yourself slack-jawed as you tried to form coherent words. Heck even your brain was losing its function. Then following those beautiful mesmerizing green eyes, you matched them to the face of a goddess. Smooth alabaster skin and a jawline that could cut like glass accompanied with her gorgeous ebony locks. This woman put all those other supermodel women to shame. She raised her eyebrow and her mouth quirked up. Oh sweet Jesus that smirk.  
  
"Uh... Can I speak to the person who actually lives here thanks...?"  
  
Her smirk transformed into this striking grin. "You're speaking to her. Continue, you were saying...?"  
  
Not a man, huh. So that means...  
  
Your eyes wondered down to what she was wearing and she was only wearing this deep Crimson bathrobe, her silky legs were there for your perusal and oh god. You could see her nipples protruding through the soft fabric.  
  
You swallowed thickly. "I... I just wanted to complain about the noise...." You started before finding your courage again.  
  
"And I haven't been having any sleep at all due to your late night, and occasionally early morning, activities. If you could tone it down I would be eternally grateful." You continued, you also didn't know how you kept your voice so steady when you were such a nervous wreck.  
  
She chuckled. "And it only took you this long to complain...? Sorry, I just thought you didn't hear a thing. Was I wrong to presume?"  
  
"Very" you blurted out. Then you breathed in deeply.  
  
"I mean maybe I should have talked to you regarding my concern much earlier. The walls here are thin and like I said, I have the worst hangover ever. If you could tone it down I would greatly appreciate it." You added.  
  
Concern overtook your neighbor's gorgeous features and that look she gave you pierced right through you. "I'm sorry, causing you any form of distress was definitely not my intention. Listen, I know this is really awkward but my... companion is a doctor. She could probably help you out, if that's okay with you?"  
  
You wanted to say no but your head felt like it was repeatedly being stabbed by a blunt knife so who were you to say no?  
  
You nodded weakly and your neighbor carefully grabbed you by your arm. She pulled you into her apartment and everything else was a blur but then you found yourself lying down on this tasteful couch. Your neighbor was sitting right beside you, supporting your body with great concern. Then out from what you presumed was the infamous bedroom, another gorgeous olive skinned woman with brown hair emerged. She was wearing a large t-shirt.  
  
"Lena, what's the hold up?" She asked before spotting you. Immediately you saw her eyes change from coy to serious. She was suddenly all proper and professional. "What happened to her?"  
  
Lena, that's a pretty name, you thought.  
  
You felt "Lena's" hand hold yours for support and her strong grip felt incredibly warm. "Umm she's my neighbor. She says she's incredibly hungover and has a killer headache."  
  
The doctor lady suddenly eased up. "Okay hangovers I can help and I don't need my medical license to know what to do." She announced as she kneeled in front of you.  
  
She suddenly produced a small flashlight out of nowhere and flashed your eyes with some warning. "Okay your eyes are fine." She declared after clicking the light shut. Then she put her hand against your forehead before sliding her hand to your neck. She pressed two fingers against your pulse while looking at her watch. Finally, she leaned back a little. "Honey what's your name?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Kara." You replied weakly.  
  
"Okay Kara, have you vomited today?"  
  
You shook your head.  
  
"You probably shouldn't hold it back. You look like you’re ready to hurl any minute now, best to let that out of your system. Have you taken any meds for the headaches? What else hurts?"  
  
You shrugged. "I've been miserable all morning in my bed, I haven't eaten or taken anything today."  
  
"Okay first things first. Go to the toilet and try to see what comes out. Then we can talk about giving you some Advil for the headache. You also might want to eat something substantial but small and mostly stay hydrated, drink lots of water." She stated professionally before looking towards your neighbor. "Lena do you mind spotting her"  
  
Lena grinned. "No problem."  
  
She guided you towards what you presumed was the guest toilet. She gently helped you over the toilet bowl as she lifted the toilet seat up. Then ever so slowly, she carefully lifted your hair. You glanced up at her and saw her smile at you. "I'm sorry for ruining your morning. The doctor seems nice."  
  
"You're not surprised that I'm with a woman?"  
  
"My sister is the gayest gay to ever gay and she lives with her girlfriend so no. I'm just surprised you were a woman, all things considered."  
  
Lena laughed. "Sex is a healthy human experience, I just happen to enjoy it more frequently than most. Having copious amounts of it isn’t exclusive to just men. Also I'm sorry about the noise."  
  
"I would like to say no offense taken but I have lost some sleep over you."  
  
"Lots of women have lost sleep over me." She joked.  
  
"Clearly." You shot back.  
  
Before you could hear Lena's witty retort with that smooth sonorous voice of hers, you suddenly felt pain coming from your stomach and lurched over the toilet bowl.  
  
"Woah there." You heard Lena call out as you started emptying your guts into her toilet bowl. Her hand was rubbing your back and that was the only thing making the experience any better. "That's it, atta girl" she cooed.  
  
Finally you ended up sitting on your butt in the middle of her guest rest room and she immediately offered you some tissue. You wiped up and tossed it into the nearby bin. Then Lena flushed the toilet for you. As soon as your body settled, mortification soon followed. You grew pale and Lena noticed. "Umm.... Kara? Is everything okay?"  
  
You shook your head and suddenly felt like crying. "Not particularly no."  
  
Lena knelt beside you. "Mind talking it out with me?"  
  
"I can't, I've imposed too much on you. I just feel so embarrassed. I mean I interrupted both of you and we're all strangers and I just... Gosh I can't."  
  
Lena gave you a reassuring smile. "Yes you interrupted something but she and I are just casual friends. No love lost or anything like that." She stated before scoffing. "To be honest I highly doubt you'll see her again."  
  
"That seems to be a common trend with you. Does anyone ever stay."  
  
"I don't know Kara, you tell me." She replied and while the tone was light, something in her voice told you otherwise.  
  
"Honest question, do you really have to have these encounters almost every night?"  
  
Lena just smiled wryly. "It's fun"  
  
"I bet that's what you tell yourself so you can sleep at night."  
  
Lena laughed. "Oh honey, as you are well aware. There isn't much sleep on my end."  
  
You shook your head at her. "Help me up?"  
  
Lena nodded and stood up first. Then she took a hold of your hand with a nice firm grip. In one smooth movement, she pulled you up to your feet. Lena yanked a little too hard and your body was fully riding on the momentum of her pull. You ended up trying to catch your balance by almost pinning Lena, your extremely attractive neighbor, to the wall.  
  
"How forward of you Kara." Lena teased.  
  
You felt your cheeks turn hot ever so slightly. "Don't flatter yourself." You retorted as you pushed the door open and walked past her.  
  
You strode into the living room and finally took a good carefully glance at your surroundings. Everything about Lena's apartment was tasteful and modern. Maybe a little too modern for you and nothing about the living room spoke cozy, only stylish. Ultimately, it felt a little too cold and a little too designer for your taste. Then you saw the doctor who helped you earlier, she met you with a grin.  
  
"Feel any better?"  
  
"Tremendously" you replied.  
  
"Listen if you need anything else, here's my business card. I can prescribe some meds that can help you out."  
  
You put your hand between the two of you. "I'm good doc, I think I can take it from here. I'll just take most of the day to rest."  
  
The doctor laughed. "Indeed. It's a hangover, not the end of the world. Take care of yourself Kara."  
  
Lena suddenly appeared behind you and you tried not to appear shocked. "I take it you're leaving? Let me show you to the door."  
  
Lena trailed closely behind you as your walked briskly towards the door. You wanted to leave this awkward situation as fast as you possibly could. You finally crossed into the communal hallway and briefly turned to face Lena. She was leaning against the door and boy was she an absolute vision.  
  
"Thanks for the help by the way, you didn't have to."  
  
Lena grinned. "Well, I can't leave a damsel in distress alone now can I?"  
  
"I am more than capable of taking care of myself."  
  
"Maybe on most days but today is not one of them. It’s okay to ask for help." She replied.  
  
You couldn't help but take her in once more. In your whole life, you've dated mostly men and the occasional women but this woman right here? Damn. Lena’s hypothetical statue would be placed in a Greek exhibit of Aphrodite. Sucking in a shaken breath, you found your words again. "Regardless, please tone it down in the future."  
  
"Duly noted."  
  
You nodded at her as you turned towards your apartment door. You had only taken step when Lena called out your name. You turned around and looked at her again. Jesus, how many times was she planning on taking your breath away. Lena looked at you before looking down and smiling to herself. Then she looked at you again with this small adorable smile. "I don't believe I've properly introduced myself. I'm Lena Luthor by the way."  
  
You smiled back. "Kara Danvers."  
  
Lena's mouth quirked up. "I hope to see more of you, Kara Danvers."  
  
You laughed awkwardly. "I'm only right next door."  
  
“That you are” she replied in a voice as smooth as honey.  
  
And on that note, you returned to your apartment.  
  
Later that night, you immediately noted that it was a very quiet night. And for the first time in a long while, you could actually sleep peacefully in your own bed.  
  
Lena Luthor huh.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a Sunday morning and you woke up to a certain Lena Luthor waiting by your door. Your eyes were heavy and your glasses were hastily put on so they were slanted on your face. It had been a week since the mortifying incident and true to her word, it was quieter now. But suddenly here she was, standing in front of your door, looking absolutely gorgeous. Honestly it was illegal for anyone to look that good on any given hour of the day.

Today Lena was wearing this super comfortable crimson sweater that was clearly a size too big for her but it suited her so well. She also appeared to be wearing the comfiest distressed jeans she had. Her hair was tied up into a pony tail, a pity. You loved how it looked when it fell upon her shoulders.

You cleared your throat. "Can I help you?"

“Listen I feel like I haven't really apologized enough for making you so sleep deprived. Maybe I can make it up to you somehow." 

She looked a little cross with herself, kind of like a puppy. "Personally I'm fine. You don't have to go out on a limb for me." 

Lena clearly disagreed with you. "Well it wouldn't sit right with me." 

You inhaled deeply and thought about what she could do for you. Your cheeks flushed slightly as an incredibly shameless thought crossed your mind. You shooed that away immediately. No no no, definitely not that.

Was it a good thought? Absolutely.

Should you be thinking that about your insanely hot neighbor? Maybe not. 

Instead you thought about how you had just woken up and that your were hungry. Yes this was a much more PG option that what you had earlier. Seriously Kara, go with the PG option. No need to think about your neighbor inappropriately.

Yes, you definitely weren’t thinking about what her skin looked like beneath that sweater. You weren’t looking at her hands and wondering about all the ways they could touch you. You also weren’t wondering what it would feel like to have her push you against the wall.

Definitely not thinking about your neighbor. Right. 

You crossed your arms and looked away from her. "Maybe if you let me brush my teeth first, you can treat me to breakfast." 

Lena raised an eyebrow. "Breakfast? Right now?"

"Yeah, you woke me up and I'm hungry. Also it's like nine in the morning so we haven't crossed over to brunch territory."

Lena laughed this wonderful laugh with that sonorous voice of hers. It was so light and playful, your ears perked up upon hearing it. "Let me go get my wallet." She replied as she slipped away from view. 

You grinned to yourself as you walked towards the bathroom to brush your teeth and wash your face. You also hoped that splashing some cold water on your face would settle you down. Hot and bothered was not a good look on you. Lena was no idiot, she could easily pick up any social cues from you. You didn’t want that. 

By the time you finished up and had gotten dressed in an old university hoodie with comfy jeans, you met with Lena. She had been waiting at your door, looking unguarded and utterly charming. When she saw you, she grinned and you suddenly felt weak in the knees. 

"So where do you wanna go?" 

You smiled back. "Since you're new to this district of National City, let me show you a local secret." 

"Sounds fascinating, lead the way." 

Lena followed you down the stairs and out into the bustling traffic of National City. It was smaller than Metropolis for sure, but it was just as busy. Rather, you liked this city more than Metropolis. Giant mega cities were just so dreary sometimes. There was a certain kind of optimism to National City and you absolutely loved living here. Lena however didn't seem like National City folk. So as you two walked along the side walk, you decided to ask. 

"So are you new to National City?" 

"Somewhat, I've been here long enough to not be ignorant. But if you ask me for local knowledge, all I can do is point you to the direction of the nearest Chipotle. I don't really explore." She replied.

"That's unfortunate."

"Well how about you?"

”Me? What about?" You replied nervously. 

"People like you don't grow up in big cities." She observed. 

You grinned and shrugged. "You caught me. I'm a country girl from Kansas. My foster family owns a farm now but they're not really farmers per se." 

Lena looked at you with interest, it felt nice to have this much attention from her. "What are they then?"

You smiled proudly. "Scientists." 

"In the countryside? You don't hear that everyday."

You nodded in agreement. "No, you don't."

You had been walking for two blocks now when you stopped by a familiar alleyway. Lena had a very skeptical look on her face when she looked to you for answers. You merely smiled back at her and forged ahead. You knew what she was thinking, it was written all over her face.

First of all, this alleyway looked like the sort of place where people would get mugged or shanked. Second, there was this really sketchy vape shop lined up along with some cheap liquor store across it. Very sketchy indeed. But you knew something she didn't, there was a hidden gem waiting for those who ventured further in. 

"You sure we didn't get lost Kara...?"

Hearing the unease in her voice, you held her hand briefly as to only give her a reassuring squeeze. "I promise, I'm not leading you anywhere bad." 

Lena nodded but she didn't seem quite convinced. You had a feeling Lena was from the kind of social standing that would have prevented her from ever going to places like these. And besides, she had been exuding the rich girl vibe from the moment you saw her swathed in nothing but a deep maroon silk robe. 

The alleyway led to a dead end, but it was anything but dead. Surprisingly, this section of the alley was gated off with a cute Parisian black fence and a wooden sign hanging from it saying 'Bienvenue' 

Lena immediately raised an eyebrow when she saw the beautiful little garden behind the fence. This section didn't look much like the city at all. You then followed the narrow flower laden path past the fence, it lead you to a small enclosure of sorts where the cutest Provençal cottage resided. It was all charming and rustic, you knew Lena had never been so enamored by such a sight before. Maybe she had been to France, but the contrast with the stark urban landscape was breathtaking. 

"We didn't hop in a plane and go to France did we?" She asked nervously.

"Welcome to Café de Flore, a little piece of France out in the big urban city." You introduced proudly. 

"How did you find this place...?" She asked, clearly awed that such a place existed. 

You shrugged. "Through my job actually. How about we talk more inside yeah?" 

Lena nodded slowly, clearly amazed by what she was seeing. She followed you into the cottage like a lost puppy.

When you entered the Cafe, you immediately noted that the usual regulars were here. Most locals who knew about the place mostly kept it a secret, it was only known to friends of the owner. Most regulars knew the owner one way or another. One would think customers would be lacking but it would appear the owner was the type to make lots of friends, or enough of them to keep his business going. It was also apparent that the owner lived here.

"So there's only two people working around here. The owner and his daughter. It's small enough as it is and only a handful come in here everyday. Consider this place a secret." You informed. 

She suddenly looked worried. "If it's a secret, are you sure it's okay to tell me about it?" 

A booming greeting tinged with a French accent interjected. Your eyes flew to the familiar face and you immediately swooped in for a hug. "Bastien! How are you?"

"Kara! You are a sight for sore eyes! You eh brought girlfriend yes?" 

You immediately blushed and stepped back from Bastien's comfortable bear hug. You waved your hands around and shook your head pretty hard. "We're just friends Bastien." 

"In France we don't care for labels, make yourself welcome Mademoiselle...?" 

"Lena." She supplied.

"A beautiful name. Here here, sit by the window. Today is such a nice day." 

The large friendly Frenchman sat you down by the open window so you could stare at the garden. True enough, today was beautiful and the sun was shining bright. 

Bastien was a big stocky sort of man with big hairy arms. He wasn't a chef and he had no formal training but he did have the passion for it. He just didn't seem very chef-like. He had thick wavy black hair with some white in it and an even fuller beard. Still you liked the big guy. 

"He's nice." Lena commented with a small laugh. 

You giggled as you leaned forward, propping your elbows on the table and resting your head on your hands. The table was plain wood with a single flower vase in the center. "Bastien is the best. He makes the absolute best crêpes, I mean I love the savory ones but the dessert crêpes? To die for."

"I figured you'd have dessert for breakfast." 

"You have me pegged correctly." You replied.

"Well..." Lena started. "How do you know Bastien exactly?" 

You shrugged as you figured where to begin. "I'm currently Cat Grant's secretary, actually." 

You swelled with pride as you watched Lena's eyes become the side of dinner plates. Her mouth was slack for the briefest of moments before she cleared her throat. "You work for Cat Grant? You must be a saint." 

"It's hard but she's nothing I can't handle. Miss Grant’s demeanor aside, she's friends with Bastien. I think they met at some social gathering of a friend of a friend. One time she was really craving for some French food and only Bastien's would do so I ran all the way here. I felt exactly the same as you when I saw that dark dirty alley. French food here? No way right? But I went for it and I was blown away. It's small and you can still see the city from here but it just feels like a secret garden. I don't really share this with people often, especially if I know they’ll talk too much. Too much attention would ruin the magic.”

"Oh?" Lena said as she smirked and raised an eyebrow. "So who have you told about this place?" 

"Well my sister Alex for starters and her girlfriend Maggie. Those two won't tell no matter what. Oh and my other friend Lucy, but she's currently based in Chicago at the moment. So mostly those three and well.... you." You said almost bashfully. 

Lena surprised you when she suddenly took your hand and squeezed it, the gesture made your chest flutter ever so slightly as you stared into those mesmerizing green eyes. "Thank you for sharing this with me Kara, it's amazing." 

You smiled from ear to ear. "You're welcome."

Then the menus came, cutting short whatever moment you had with Lena. A brunette came by with a bright smile. "Hey Kara!" She greeted.

"Hey! Umm Lena this is Bastien's daughter Noëlle, Noëlle this is Lena" 

The brunette grinned and also put down two glasses of water. "Well Papa already knows what to make you Kara, you're so predictable. But for your lady friend, I would probably recommend our Breakfast Crêpe unless you're more like Kara." 

Unlike Bastien, Noëlle didn't come with an accent. She was actually raised in America but she had an excellent grasp of her father's native tongue. 

Lena laughed. "That sounds perfect, I'm not a sweet tooth in the morning." 

"We can't have that now can we. At least some hot chocolate maybe? It's French style, none of that Swiss Miss nonsense here." Noëlle suggested. 

Lena brought up two fingers. "Make that two, Miss Danvers here looks like she comes here to drink that all the time." 

Noëlle smiled wryly. "All the time is a mighty understatement. I'll get to this, just call me if you need me." She stated before running off with your orders. 

You watched Lena slink back into her chair as she brought the glass of water to her face. She looked so relaxed here. Not that you would know, after all this was only your second time actually seeing her but she seemed so guarded and tense when she opened the door. Now she just looked like any other girl. Her eyes suddenly met yours and you flinched a little. Then you watched a grin slowly stretch across her face. 

"Why is there something on my face...?" 

You immediately shook your head. "No no not at all. It's just, you look really relaxed."

She sighed wistfully. "I'm afraid I haven't had a break in a very long time." 

"Why what do you do...?" 

She eyed you carefully and it made you feel like you touched upon a subject that was never meant to be touched upon. She slowly brought the glass back to the table and rested her arm over the backrest of the chair. "I'm a lawyer." 

"Fancy, it suits you. Would I recognize your law firm?”

She carefully considered her words, you could tell. "Not quite. I lead the legal team of a particular corporation. Admittedly it pays well.”

"What corporation?"

"L-Corp." 

"Oh that's nice...."

Then there was silence as Lena kept looking at you expectantly. You stared back in confusion until finally it hit you and your mouth made this large O shape. You slammed your hand against the table then pointed at her. "Oh! Lena Luthor! Like that kind of Luthor?"

She nodded nervously. "Yes." 

"Oh man that kind of Luthor..." 

Lena looked dejected. "I knew it... It was dumb of me to think I could make friends knowing who I am." 

You suddenly brought your hands to clasp hers with great urgency. "No! I mean it's just that... Umm. I'm Clark Kent's cousin. Like Clark Kent the Daily Planet reporter. So I have nothing against you! It's just a little awkward since your brother and my cousin are like mortal enemies." 

"Oh."

"Yeah." 

"I can leave." Lena blurted out.

"No!" You nearly shouted. "I mean... You don't have to leave."

"I made things awkward." 

"No I did that, not you!" You replied firmly.

"This is just weird okay, I don't want to make you uncomfortable." 

You squeezed her hands even tighter. "No please don't leave. I want you here." You said quietly. It was almost like a whisper and too much like a plea. 

Something flashed across Lena's face, you didn't know what. After what seemed like forever, you watched her shoulders relax and felt her hands grow slack. Her eyebrows were all scrunched up with worry. Something told you that Lena was genuinely terrified and that this wasn't the first time she faced the possibility of rejection. It was an easy guess that her own family name was a sore subject for her. You understood why. 

The Luthors were just as bad as the Trumps, but smarter. Yet in spite her family, you had heard about the Luthor daughter. Working at CatCo kept you updated with the news so you knew Lena was not her family. It was stupid of you not to make the connection upon hearing her introduce herself. 

"My cousin hates your brother but I have nothing against you. I've heard about the charities you work with and the cases you've done pro bono. You're not like him." You reassured her. 

"I was prepared for you to freak out on me... I don't really have friends."

You grinned to the best of your ability. "Well you have a friend in Kara Danvers." 

She gave you a look of disbelief. "We've only just met and I've already imposed on you so much..."

You rolled your eyes at her. "Yes and I puked into your toilet. What's your point?"

You were worried because Lena simply stared at you. The silence was unnerving as you searched her face for answers. She had become blank and hard to read. Then all of a sudden, you watched her face contort as she suddenly started laughing. You stopped feeling worried and started laughing yourself. 

Lena Luthor had a wonderful laugh, you would give anything to hear it all the time. 

"I mean... You did interrupt me having sex." she joked.

"To be fair, you had been interrupting my sleep."

She stifled another laugh. "How was I supposed to know? The only thing I heard from you was when you decided to play girly crap out loud." 

You scrunched your face disapprovingly. "As if Ignition was any better."

She raised her hands defensively. "Hey that was not my idea. You can blame the woman I was with.” 

You crossed your arms. "Who was she by the way." 

"A stockbroker I met at a club. She seemed nice enough until we got to bedroom." 

"Why what happened?" 

"Nothing really, she was perfectly adequate. I just wasn’t as into it as I thought I would be.”

You sighed. "That sucks." 

"That’s one word for it. Though there was plenty of sucking.” She grinned devilishly. 

You rolled your eyes at the innuendo. "You sound like you sleep with lots of women."

Lena smiled coyly and you blushed. "Is it wrong of me to enjoying loving women?"

Suddenly her finger was stroking your palm, arduously slow. Your heart beat quickened and you felt warm. Her eyes were just glancing down at your hand with a kind of intensity you hadn’t seen before. 

"Women are incredibly soft and they smell...." She continued before inhaling audibly and slowly. "Delicious."

Suddenly Lena's heated gaze found you and you felt yourself slowly melting in your seat. "Wouldn't you agree, Kara?"

Gosh, the way she said your name. So slow and alluring with that sonorous voice of hers. Her voice alone ought to get her arrested. You hated how you reacted to her.

"I admit, women have appeal." You said nervously. 

"You don't sound wholly convinced." She observed.

You shrugged and avoided her gaze. "I haven't had much experience being with women." 

"And from the little experience you have, would you say women have appeal?"

You swallowed thickly. "Maybe I would find the appeal with the right woman." 

Lena's grin was utterly sexy and sweet jesus, you could have died on the spot. Was she flirting with you? Impossible. You weren't her type and you were well acquainted with her type.

"Maybe that woman's just around the corner, Kara."

Oh gosh, the way your named rolled off her lips was temptation itself. 

And like a miracle, Noëlle showed up in the nick of time with your orders. She placed your usual order of Butter and Sugar crêpe with extra sugar before you. Then deftly put Lena's rather sizable savory crêpe on her end. Finally she slid the two piping mugs of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream towards the center of the meal. "As they say, bon appétit." 

"This does look like perfection." Lena exclaimed at her breakfast crêpe filled with hams, two kinds of cheeses, scrambled eggs and tomatoes. Definitely filling. 

You watched her carve into her crêpe and you especially watched when she blew onto the food. Finally you watched that small piece disappear into her mouth and saw her face turn to delight. "Holy shit, that's amazing." You heard her say.

"You should try the hot chocolate."

"Let me savor this first." Lena replied immediately as the flavors just blended in her mouth like a symphony. 

You laughed. "You're welcome."

For the next thirty minutes, all Lena could do was praise everything she consumed. While all you could do was watch her, feeling helpless and drowning in the way she made you feel. Lena Luthor had given you far too many butterflies for her to not be dangerous for you. 

 

* * *

 

Lena walked you to your door like the lady she was. The woman had given you too many reasons to swoon in one morning, this was a definite first. You both came to a slow stop, as if you both wanted to prolong whatever this was. You found yourself awkwardly staring at ground before lifting your head and meeting her gaze. You felt it, not once did she ever stop looking at you. The attention was flattering. 

"So this is me." You stated with a large grin.

Hands in her pockets, she smiled at you with effortless charm. "So it would seem." 

"Uhh thanks for the meal Lena, I haven't had any sort of good company in a while." 

Lena tilted her head, it was adorable. "You were very easy company and I could say the same about you. I haven't enjoyed talking to someone like this in a very long time." 

Without realizing it, Lena had been slowly inching towards you until she was nearly toe to toe with you. All you could do was keep looking at her lovely eyes, beautiful and deep. You were a willing victim to them. "Well you can talk to me whenever you like. I'm right next door." She said slowly, in almost a whisper. The raspiness in her voice gave your goosebumps.

Your breath hitched, the way she was looking at you sucked air out of you. You suddenly felt very warm and your chest fluttered. "That you are"

Swallowing thickly, mild panic began to settle in the bottom recesses of your stomach. Your hand began to scramble for the door knob behind you and awkwardly tried to open it. It didn't budge, the door was locked. You could feel your face flush when Lena raised an amused eyebrow at you. "Um I promised my sister I'd meet her for Yoga. I actually have to get ready for that." 

Something about Lena's smile told you she was utterly unconvinced by your excuse. Still, she backed off every so slightly. "Will I see you around Kara?" 

"Only if you want me to.... er— see you around that is." You blurted out, your heart was pounding in your ears. 

You heard Lena chuckle, good lord. "Good to hear."

"Goodbye Lena, guess I'll be seeing you around." You replied nervously. 

Lena crossed her arms as she started moving towards her apartment. "Hopefully, more often than not."

You watched Lena disappear into her apartment and witnessed her shooting one last glance at you. You suddenly felt insurmountable relief when she was gone and your hands stopped shaking enough to actually unlock your door. Once you managed your way inside, you immediately closed the door and leaned against it. Your legs felt like jelly and you needed to lean against something. 

Undoubtedly, it would seem that your neighbor was going to make you lose sleep again. 

And this time, you didn't mind it.


	3. Chapter 3

Your morning was interrupted by a loud commotion emanating from the hallway outside. You’d been sitting by your kitchen counter, shoving pancakes soaked with maple syrup into your mouth while slowly consuming your coffee and enjoying your newfound peace and quiet. It felt like it had been ages since you’ve heard such silence. The last time it was this searingly quiet was before your neighbor moved in.

Ah yes, your neighbor who was drop dead gorgeous. 

The loud commotion outside would have been a welcome change for once if it hadn’t sounded like it was happening right next door. Though then again, what was new? Your neighbor was a lively one that’s for sure. Just because she was gorgeous as sin did not mean you couldn’t be angry with her. It didn’t matter either if she made your palms all sweaty and your heart race with a single look. Anyone would feel the same if they were in the presence of a goddess. 

Then for the briefest of moments, it was quiet again. 

You sighed in relief as you chugged down your coffee and continued to shove pancakes into your mouth like a savage. I mean, who was gonna watch you eat anyway? It didn’t matter if you looked uncultured or unfeminine. Hell, what did unfeminine mean anyway? 

Just when you thought you were in the clear, the commotion started up again. You groaned loudly and made the dumb decision to check it out. Why did you subject yourself to these things anyway? 

Then again, who the heck was being so rowdy on a Sunday morning?

You abandoned your pancakes after a silent promise to return to them like a lover returning from the war. It sounded that dramatic in your head. Walking in your pajamas which consisted of this lame T-shirt from your hometown— you and your cousin had matching shirts by the way— and really baggy sweatpants, you were in no shape to show yourself in public. But hell, you embarrassed yourself once before, why not do it again? 

Approaching your door, you pressed your ear against the soft wood and tried to hear what was going on. It sounded like a loud verbal argument between two women. One of which sounded extremely familiar to you. Surprise, surprise. 

Cracking the door open a tiny fraction, you peeked outside and found flaming red hair. She looked familiar, really familiar. Finding whatever courage you had within you, you pushed the door and stuck yourself outside, leaving yourself to your fate. With your door creaking so loudly, it was no wonder that both women turned to look at you. 

When you caught sight of the other woman, your heart dropped. Again. 

Goddamn. 

Lena Luthor was wearing that damn maroon robe, the one that wrapped around her body like a glove. Immediately you could see all her grooves and curves, lovingly wrapped in smooth crimson. And oh god, those breasts. It was hard not to stare—or salivate— when there was so much cleavage just sitting there. You bet she liked it that way. Then finally, you moved your eyes up and found her looking at you with this smirk on her face. 

Oh god no.

Mortification filled you. You couldn’t believe your super hot neighbor just caught you checking her out. The women standing next to her, however, was unamused. Now that you had a good look at her, you remembered her as one of the many women who paraded in and out of Lena’s apartment. Her face was just as red as her flaming hair. She took one step forward and never in your life have you ever had such malice directed towards you. 

“Let me guess, did you fuck her too?” She snarled towards Lena, who by the way was taking this really well. Her face was the picture of calmness. 

Your flushed immediately at the insinuation. It was less about being accused to sleeping with Lena and more about the fact that you have thought about it. Like, who hasn’t thought about it. Right? 

Lena just sighed, her face twisted as if she just ate something foul and she started rubbing her temples. Did the idea of sleeping with you disgust her that much. That did wonders to your self-esteem. She folded her arms under her breasts and it just kind of pushed it up further, you couldn’t help but look. God, they looked magnificent though.

“I thought I was being clear when I said that we were just fucking. It’s just physical, no hard feelings darling.” Lena stated rather caustically, it was a little cold. 

The scorned redhead appeared to be inches away from actually harming Lena. You involuntarily clenched your first and suddenly felt the blood pumping through your veins. 

“You’re just a coldhearted bitch, you know that? You just use people like fucking tissue and then you just throw us away like we’re meaningless to you. Well I’m a person with feelings, we’re not toys Luthor.” The redhead spat. 

Lena squinted slightly at the insult. If it affected her, she sure as hell didn’t show it. She must’ve felt that though, the Lena you knew from brunch would have been hurt. She was far kinder than what most people thought her to be. 

“I’m a Luthor, what did you expect.” She replied with this sardonic smile on her face. You knew from the many smiles that she had given you that this was not genuine. 

The woman brought her hand up to slap Lena and that was when you stepped in. Just as she reared back to do so, you managed to grab her wrist. You and your sister were forced to learn Krav Maga for self defense reasons. You hated learning it as a teenager but you were thankful for it now. The woman struggled against your grip but you remembered enough maneuvers to keep her subdued. 

“Leave before we call the cops on you.” You said, gritting your teeth as you held her in place. 

“I’m the victim here, get off me you blonde bitch!” 

Somehow, you were able to recall one of the many things your friend Maggie told you before. She made sure you remembered your rights as a civilian but she also told you what you could and couldn’t get arrested for. It was great to have a cop friend. 

“You’re on private property, we’re well within our rights to have you arrested.” You replied. 

“She’s not wrong.” Lena interjected and you suddenly remembered she was a lawyer. A corporate one, but a lawyer nonetheless. “We can also get you for disruptive behavior and you’re lucky she stopped you, otherwise I could’ve added assault to the list.” 

The woman managed to shrug you off the moment you slackened your grip. But she didn’t try to harm Lena anymore, she just started walking away towards the stairs like a wounded animal. But not without shouting a few more choice expletives in Lena’s direction. To her credit, Lena didn’t seem to bat an eyelash nor did she seem that affected. 

When you both knew she had gone away completely, Lena suddenly relaxed. Her shoulders slumped and she allowed the tiredness on her face to show. She glanced at you with those soulful green eyes and you felt something stir within you. She seemed apologetic, finally she spoke. “I’m sorry about all of that Kara. You didn’t need to step in but I’m thankful you did.” 

“It’s cool, I happen to enjoy saving damsels in distress.” You joked. 

“I normally don’t qualify as a damsel in distress. I’m used to rescuing myself.” 

You smiled at her and shrugged. “I mean, it’s kind of what friends do. Help each other out and all. More importantly, are you okay Lena? That can’t have been easy.” 

She had this pained expression on her face that made your heart swell. You knew she didn’t deserve that. She never lead anyone on, she never made promises, she treated them well. This was not on her. 

“It was bound to happen. I should’ve seen it coming.” 

You found yourself inching towards her. Eventually, she was within touching distance. “Lena, you can’t blame yourself for this. This is not your fault.” 

“Surely you must feel the same. I’m inviting trouble by sleeping with all these women. _Throwing them away like tissue_. If you took a step back, you’d find that I’m exactly what she accused me off.” She replied coldly. 

Honestly, it didn’t surprise you that her first instinct was to blame herself. But the way she was doing it was almost like the non religious equivalent of Christian guilt. She wasn’t just feeling bad about it, she was also punishing herself. That was never good for anybody. You immediately made up your mind and without warning, you grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards your place. She made this tiny yelp when she found herself moving. 

“Kara, what’re you—“

“We’re gonna eat pancakes until you feel less crappy about yourself.” 

“Kara it’s fine, really. I’m okay.” 

“If you were really like that you wouldn’t be making that face.” 

She suddenly stopped walking with you. You turned around to see what the hold up was and Lena had the strangest expression on her face. The way she looked made your breath catch. “What face?” She asked in a quiet voice. 

You swallowed thickly and felt your palms start to get all sweaty again. She made you feel so tense, so nervous. You never really knew how to act around her or to stop staring. Not staring was impossible. “The face of someone who has spent far too much time apologizing for nothing.” You said firmly. 

There was this tiny shift in her eyes. For the briefest of moment, you were allowed a glimpse into the hidden depths of Lena Luthor. There was definitely more to her. Her jaw clenched but you could tell that your words had some kind of hold on her, that she considered them carefully. That was good enough for you because her hesitation allowed you to drag her into your apartment. 

Closing the door behind her, you gestured for her to follow you to your kitchen area where you still had another stack of pancakes waiting to be eaten. Lena looked around with amusement. You knew your apartment was smaller than hers, the corner apartments in the building were always smaller but you had windows for days. So much natural light streamed through the windows, illuminating your room and making it bright. While her place was more tasteful and chic, your place was just filled with color. Most of your furniture was either secondhand or found at an auction but they had personality and you loved them. 

“How do you like your pancakes?” 

When you she heard you, she flinched. As if she was breaking out of a trance. She walked over you confusedly and eyed the pancakes. You could tell from her expressive eyes that she hadn’t eaten at all this morning. “Pancakes weren’t a big thing in the Luthor household. I’ve never really had to eat them nor make them. How do you like yours?” She replied shyly. 

You grinned at her and moved the your glasses up on your head. You were nearsighted, you could easily see what you were doing most of the time. It was nice taking them off every one in a while. “You’re lucky I’m such a pancake expert. Have a seat, Luthor.” 

Gracefully, she sat down at one of the stools by the kitchen counter. “I like your place by the way. It looks like someone actually lives here, unlike mine.” 

“You did just move here after all. Give it time.” You replied as you layered the pancakes on a plate, dumped butter on top of it and started drizzling it with an adequate amount of maple syrup. 

“I mean, even if I’ve lived there for a year I doubt it would look like a real person actually lived there.” 

You grabbed some peaches and cream from the refrigerator. While you absolutely drenched your pancakes in sugary goodness, somehow you just knew getting instant cavities was not on Lena’s agenda. You could never go wrong with Peaches and Cream for pancakes. “Why did you move here anyway? You clearly make more money than I do.” 

She only smiled mysteriously and leaned over the counter. When you glanced back to look at her, the sight of her cleavage dipping low made all the blood in your body rushed downwards. You immediately looked away, you didn’t want her to know how painfully you were attracted to her. That would have been really embarrassing, god. “The practical answer would be it’s near the financial district, where L-Corp is. The fun answer would be that I like the view and I’m sure you’d agree with me. As for the truth... let’s just say I’m rebelling.”

“I’d never have pegged you as the rebellious type, Miss Luthor.” You replied teasingly as you topped off her pancakes with whipped cream and peaches. 

“Never assume anything, Miss Danvers.” She replied with this smile that turned you into putty. Honestly, every tiny thing that she did set you off. You didn’t know how you were going to survive her. 

Sliding the plate towards her, you watched her eye the pancakes. “Do you want coffee?” 

“Please.”

You quickly grabbed her a cup. While your coffee may not have been as fancy as you imagined hers to be, it was decent and it would do. You slid the coffee towards her and she dug into the pancakes with a fork. Without further ado, she took the piece into her mouth. She moaned happily like you thought she would. The happy part, not the moaning part. You weren’t that bad. 

“Oh wow, these are good.” She sighed. 

“Yes well I excel in all things unhealthy.” You grinned at her. 

“Yeah, okay. I’m a pancake believer now. You have converted me to the pancake. I will cherish this for the rest of my life.” She stated dramatically you couldn’t help but laugh. 

The look on her face suddenly grew soft and somehow that made you feel uneasy. You tried to hide your nervousness and pretend that she wasn’t making you feel all kinds of things. She looked like she was about to say something and you held your breath. 

“You know Kara, you have a lovely laugh.” 

You shifted nervously and looked away. “No I do not. My sister says I laugh like a gremlin.” You deflected. 

“No. It’s lovely, it’s the uplifting kind. The sort of laugh that makes everyone else feel better.” She said earnestly, how could you not swoon.

“I will take that as a compliment.” You replied because you didn’t know how else to respond without sounding like an idiot. Then you tried to change the subject. “Now that I’ve buttered you up, are you more willing to talk now?” 

Lena side eyed you before shaking her head. “My, aren’t you a persistent one.” 

“I can’t help it, it’s in my nature. So what happened with her?” 

Lena seemed to be very preoccupied with her coffee because she kept looking into the dark liquid. Her eyebrows furrowed and she seemed to have been considering it, actually considering it. Finally, with a resigned sigh, she looked back up at you. “Maybe you should sit down first. Get comfortable.” 

You quickly grabbed one of the stools and sat on your side of the kitchen counter. Leaning forward, you made sure she knew you were prepared to listen. She drank some coffee first before she mimicked your position and leaned over the counter too. 

“Her name’s Jessica, I met her on a business meeting. She was a paralegal for this other company we were having a deal with and don’t worry Kara, nothing happened until our business was over. I’m very strict about mixing business with pleasure.”

“You don’t have to keep looking at me like that, I believe you.” You said to her. 

Lena’s eyes widened briefly, as if she hadn’t notice she’d been doing that. Was she waiting for your judgement? You would never do that. “Well... okay.”

The way she fidgeted with her hands told you that she was less nervous and more embarrassed by her actions. You got the feeling that control was a big thing for her and Jessica going out of control was not something she knew how to deal with. Then she continued. 

“It was simple enough, it always is. We’d been eyeing each other at every meeting plus there was some flirtation here and there. Finally, when the deal ended and I was sure we’d have no business dealings with them in the future, I made the proposition. She agreed, a little too readily now that I think about it. I’m pretty sure I told her how it was going to be. It would just be physical, just sex. No attachments and we could see other people because why would we care. She’s not the first woman I’ve seen casually.”

“But then she thought there was more.” You filled in. Lena looked at you shyly and nodded. 

“I thought I made that clear. This is the first time this has happened. It makes me wonder if I may have led her on somehow. Clearly I must’ve fucked up somewhere along the way.” 

Without meaning to, you covered her hand with yours. It was a thoughtless act, but when you noticed you were doing it, this strange tingly sensation started up from your fingers. Lena’s eyes were wide open in surprise, her mouth had parted slightly. You always thought that she looked so beautiful when she was unguarded, just like this. Her eyes were clear, resplendent, when she wasn’t thinking about something. Needing to fill the silence that had surfaced since you interrupted her, you spoke. “Nothing in this situation is your fault. She can’t blame her hurt on you when her feelings are her own responsibility.” 

“Isn’t that kind of thinking irresponsible?” 

You shook your head. “Trust me. It took me a very, very long time to understand that some things were just out of my control. The only thing you can truly be responsible for is your own actions.” 

“What happened to you?” She asked, her voice was but a whisper. 

You sucked in a shaken breath and tried to ignore how your throat clammed up. You were an adult now but just thinking about it always threw you in for a loop. “My parents died in a fire when I was very little. That kind of thing eats you up as a child. I used to think that I should have stayed in that house longer, that maybe I could have saved them somehow. But I was child, there was nothing I could have done. It took me a very long time to understand that. Now I’m hoping that you won’t have to feel guilt for as long as I did.” 

The way she looked at you sent this sharp pang across your chest. It was far from pity, the way she looked at you was indescribable. For a moment, it felt like the only thing that mattered was Lena in the room, giving you that look and making some part of you ache. 

“Okay, you’ve made your point.” Lena said with this smile that deprived you of proper thought. “Thank you for sharing that with me.” 

“No problem.” You replied after taking a moment to find your voice. 

When you thought she was going to pull away, she just kept looking at you. Searching for something, you didn’t know what. It didn’t occur to you how close you both had become. You could almost feel the heat radiating from her skin. Then your nose was filled with the scent of... vanilla. Was that Lena? Your heart pounded and you felt yourself grow tense. Did the air in the room suddenly change? Was it warmer? 

“You know...” she started to say, her voice was so soft and gentle. “I’d never really noticed it before because you’re always wearing glasses but...” 

She leaned in ever so slightly but her eyes never left yours, you nearly collapsed under the intensity of her gaze. 

“Your eyes are so blue. They’re beautiful, like the ocean on a clear day.” She said with so much admiration, it made your breath catch. 

“I will also take that as a compliment.” Was your default reply, you honestly didn’t know to react. Not when she so easily stole your breath away. Luckily, you fought off the heat threatening to crawl up your cheeks. 

Lena nodded slowly and for a moment, albeit a crazy moment, you were so sure she was going to kiss you. The thought alone was insane. Why would Lena Luthor ever want to kiss you. You were just plain old Kara Danvers. You’ve seen her type of women parading in and out of her apartment. You were not one of those women. And yet, the idea that she was going to kiss you had consumed your every thought. Before you could think further, Lena had moved away. 

Now that you could see her from further away, she looked a little shaken up. Probably from the difficult morning she’s had. Definitely that. She quietly pushed her plate and cup towards you and you noticed she had consumed everything clean. Now there was no reason for her to stay. 

“I have to get going.” She said. 

You felt your heart drop in a bad way. You were so enjoying her company this morning. “Of course, thank you for humoring me.”

You walked her to your door and stayed a good distance behind her. You still felt uneasy and strange. She only turned around when she was already out the door. You leaned against the doorjamb and waited for her to say something, she looked like she did. 

“Thank you for the pancakes, and the talk. It means more to me than you think. Most people are just content to leave me to my own misery.” She said sincerely. 

“It’s no big deal. I’d easily do it again for a friend.” You replied.

“No. That’s just you being kind.” 

Goddamn her, how many times did she plan on sucking all the air out of your lungs and make your heart beat erratically today.

You fiddled around with your hair awkwardly. “If you need anything, I’m only right next door. Your friendly neighborhood, Kara Danvers.” 

She looked like she wanted to say something. Just when you thought she was going to, she suddenly reigned it back in. Instead, she just smiled warmly and that always made you feel things. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

And just like that she was gone. You watched her disappear into her apartment and suddenly your wonderful morning had ended. 

You hated her leaving but damn, you loved watching her go.


	4. Chapter 4

A sudden torrent of rain had come to National City. Something about the remnants of a hurricane that came from the east, you weren't so sure on the details. You had woken up with the sound of rain and now that it was the middle of the afternoon, the rain had persisted. Luckily today was a day off for you because Cat Grant pulled a rare sick day. Without her, you job duties were virtually nonexistent. 

It was days like these when you actually enjoyed the rain. It was the perfect weather to bundle yourself up in blanket and to curl up on the couch, nursing a hot cocoa in one hand while watching an old musical. Which was exactly what you were doing by the way. You were in your comfiest pajamas while watching a remastered edition of Funny Girl. 

You absolutely loved watching Barbra Streisand here, her performance was stellar. Especially when she started singing the iconic 'Don’t Rain on My Parade’ piece, you were always a goner. 

The afternoon was going along swimmingly and you had been enjoying yourself until you heard someone rapping impatiently at your door. You paused the movie and briskly made your way towards the door as the knocking persisted. The blanket was still wrapped around you. What waited beyond the door was surprising. No, to call it a surprise would be an understatement. 

Even in the deepest recesses of your mind where all your fantasies were buried, you had never imagined this. You never thought you would see Lena Luthor look anything less than perfect. You could hear droplets of water hit the floor as you quietly observed that she was soaking from head to toe. Her hair was still tied up in an impeccable pony tail, that was probably why she maintained a semblance of propriety. Otherwise, her makeup was running and her sharp power suit was looking quite unprofessional. 

Despite that fact that she looked like a hot mess, Lena Luthor was gorgeous. 

"Hi." You heard her greet you in a small voice. 

Her voice brought you out of your thoughts and you found the will to stop staring at her. "Oh my god, Lena. What happened?" 

She laughed nervously. "It would seem that I left my keys at the office. I can't get back into my apartment." 

"Oh um! I can call the superintendent, he can get this sorted out. Alternatively we can just hire a locksmith." You suggested. 

Lena shrugged. "That sounds great and all, but I'm soaking wet and I could really use some dry clothes right now. Can I impose on you? I'd rather not sit out on the hallway looking like a mess." 

You nearly jumped at the realization that you should have offered to invite her into your humble abode in the first place. The blood rushed to your face and you were immediately on the move. "Yes of course! Do come in. I'll get you a towel and some clothes, if you don't mind borrowing my clothes that is?" 

"Anything's better than wet right now." 

"I'm sure a lot of the women would say otherwise." You replied without a second thought. You suddenly stopped in your tracks and turned on your heels to face Lena, embarrassment colored your cheeks. "That is I mean— it's a joke!"

Lena laughed with that beautiful voice of hers. "I know Kara."

You turned even redder. "Umm yeah, towel. Right." 

You rushed into the bathroom where you kept some extra towels on top of the towel rack. Yes you were trying to get her a towel to dry herself with, but you were also escaping from the mortification that had nestled deep in your stomach. Why is it that whenever it came to Lena Luthor, you always regressed into this nervous wreck who could barely function or form coherent words. You were reduced to muttering and mumbling while thinking about how wonderful her eyes were and how the sound of her voice filled you with dangerous thoughts. 

With a fresh towel in hand, you promptly delivered it to Lena. Before she could say anything else, you had disappeared into your room to grab some spare clothing. It was a simple task. Just give her a shirt and some shorts, easy. But your heart raced as you imagined Lena in your clothes. You gave a moment to yourself and closed your eyes.

You imagined her wet hair just messily falling around her face while her lithe body was encased in one of your larger university shirts. Her shorts would probably be so short they hid under your shirt, making it look like she was only in her underwear. And maybe when you pulled her close and slowly moved your hands up the expanse of her creamy skin, you would find that she had forgone wearing a bra. That her breasts were bare to you underneath the shirt you owned. You even wished that maybe she was wearing some black lacy underwear that contrasted with the paleness of her skin, then maybe—

"Kara? Just any old shirt would do I'm not picky." You heard her call out from the living room. 

"Sure! No problem!" You blurted out, immediately feeling embarrassed and warm for all the wrong reasons. 

Did you just imagine Lena in nothing but your t-shirt and underwear? 

Oh dear god.

Suddenly you remembered the sight of her beautiful form learning against the door in nothing but that silk robe. She definitely had nothing underneath that day—

Oh god.

Maybe you should stop.

You definitely should stop. 

With shaky resolve, you grabbed one of your large university shirts and a pair of comfortable shorts without a second thought. As soon as you stepped back into your living room, you nearly had a heart attack.

You found Lena standing in front of your couch, already unbuttoning her shirt while her skirt was on the floor and the towel was hanging around her neck. Clearly she was in a hurry to get dry but the view did you no favors. Lena slowly looked up towards you and smiled ever so slowly. You couldn't help but keep staring. Your eyes wandered towards her lips before you looked back up to her mesmerizing eyes. A quiet tension had formed and it was simmering slowly in the background.

You swallowed thickly. "I brought you some clothes." 

Lena stared at you for a while before smiling in that tantalizing way that never failed to make you go a little crazy. She made slow strides towards you, her shirt was open and you could see the black lace bra hiding underneath. She took the clothes from you and tilted her head to the side. "Thanks Kara, I really appreciate it." 

"You're welcome... I'll just wait out here, you can use my bathroom. Take a shower if you want.” 

She nodded. "Will do." 

Then she disappeared into your bedroom and you felt like dying. You allowed your body to crash onto the couch before groaning aloud. Sweet Jesus, how did you not melt? Your legs felt so weak and your body was pulsating with need. Within that brief moment where Lena had stared at you with those soulful green eyes of hers, all you wanted to do was cross the room and kiss her fiercely. You had never wanted to do that before. Not with anyone. Not with this startling intensity. 

You buried your face into one of the throw pillows and wanted to dissolve into a pile of mush.

Lena Luthor was sex on legs.

Meanwhile you had become a slave to her every whim. 

You grabbed the remote and continued to watch Funny Girl. If you wanted to function around Lena later, you needed to stop thinking about her. It only took around ten minutes for you to engross yourself enough to forget about the way Lena looked. The way she stared at you and the luscious quality of her lips that made them incredibly kissable. 

You knew this part of the movie well. Fanny Brice had finally agreed to marry Nicky Arnstein and this was going to lead to the conflict of the movie. Suddenly you heard the shower cease and your bedroom door open. Even as you watched, your ears picked up on her every step until she was sitting right next to you. 

"Funny Girl huh, you sure like musicals." Lena commented dryly. 

You glanced at her and you wished you hadn't. Lena was an absolute vision and seeing her in your t-shirt wasn't helping. You quickly glanced at her long creamy legs before sucking in a shaken breath and nodding. "Love musicals, especially the old ones."

"I don't really watch movies so most movies are a foreign concept to me." She sighed.

Your head snapped towards her in utter disbelief. With a finger, you pushed up your glasses and grinned. For a brief moment, you had forgotten the very potent attraction you felt for her. "Yeah okay we're going to fix that."

Lena looked at you with a worried expression. "What....?"

"Is there somewhere you need to be?"

"Not at all. I'm stranded here until my assistant can deliver me my keys in this weather. It's highly unlikely." 

You suddenly got up from the couch. "Well you're in for a ride Lena Luthor." 

You heard her laugh at you hard as you started to search your DVDs for the appropriate movie. Lena's movie education was about to begin and you were the best guide for her.

 

* * *

 

"The last time I've seen this movie was when I was a kid." 

You grinned. "See I have to watch The Sound of Music at least a couple of times each year."

Lena adjusted her position on the couch. While you were sitting upright on the right end of the couch, Lena was lying down. Her head was resting against the left couch arm while her legs were propped up on your lap. Her hands were just comfortably resting on her own stomach. This was the most casual you had ever seen her. Every time you saw Lena Luthor, she was always so calm and controlled. Rather, you always saw her the way she wanted to be seen. Today was an anomaly. 

Lena's eyes suddenly flicked in your direction and you immediately drew your eyes back to the movie. "Do you ever watch anything else?" 

"On occasion." You replied.

"So you're telling me you're perfectly content with just watching the same stuff over and over again?" 

You shrugged as you pushed up your glasses. "I mean I haven't really seen a musical adaptation that I've really enjoyed lately." 

Lena crossed her arms in deep thought. "La La Land." 

"Cute but not as hyped up as every straight girl with romantic notions makes it up to be. I like the songs but it's just emulating old Hollywood magic."

Lena smiled coyly. "And what's wrong with that. It's an old Hollywood formula for a new audience." 

"I'm not saying I hate it. I'm just saying it's not that great is all... And besides it's not an adaptation. That doesn't count." 

Lena laughed and thought even harder. "Rent?"

"I love it, the movie not so much. At least they kept the original cast but contemporary musicals are a different thing. Old musicals have this amazing romantic quality to them." 

Lena suddenly sat up and and met your gaze. Her face was merely a head away from yours and she had this look on her face. It was as if she was challenging you. Her hair fell to one side of her head with the sudden movement and so she immediately ran a hand through her hair to remedy that. The girl knew exactly what she was doing to you. "Okay then film snob. What do you like exactly." 

You couldn't help but pout in protest. Then you lifted a finger and pointed at her accusingly. "Wow okay. First of all I am not a film snob. I happen to love watching all kinds of movies. Second, I like a genre. You can't possibly ask me what my favorite movie is I can't answer you." 

She leaned forward, taunting you. "Allow me to rephrase the question Ms. Danvers. Why do you love old musicals so much?"

You brought your hands up in exasperation and made some strange waving movement. "How can I not? Boy meets girl, they fall in love, impossible things happen, they kiss in the end. All of this wrapped up in music and song! And let's not forget the dancing. It's just so incredibly romantic."

"But don't you ever get caught up in the impossibility of it all? Old musicals are so much bigger than life, doesn't that break your immersion?" 

"But that's the best part. It's a fantasy you can get lost in. Life is hard enough as it is, why can't we have simple pleasures like these?" You argued.

You hadn't realized how close you two had become. Not until your thoughts stopped running and you found a moment to just breathe. Suddenly you could hear your heart pounding in your ears as you kept staring into those crazy green eyes. Eyes that had been plaguing your mind since day one. Then you looked at those lips of hers, so incredibly soft that they were meant to be kissed. 

Lena’s stare was intense. She made you feel like the only girl in the world .

There was no way you could mistake her intentions when she was looking at you like you were water in a desert. The heat of her gaze was more than enough to make you lose your damn mind. It made you want to lose yourself in those eyes. To lose yourself in her. It would be bliss to drown in the sensations of her.

Yes, you thought. 

Why can't we have simple pleasures like these?

Before you could even register your own actions, you found your hand sliding past the creamy skin of her neck. Your fingers were entangled in her dark hair as you angled your head. Your eyes were slowly closing until you felt her lips brush against yours, the sensation itself was unbearable. She shot you another smoldering glance, as if she was waiting for you to come to your senses and relent. Maybe she was waiting for a rejection. 

You answered by finally kissing her. 

Suddenly you found Lena's arms wrapped around you as your grip tightened and you pulled her closer to you. Your lips slid against hers and god, she felt amazing. You felt amazing. With just a kiss, Lena had set every part of you ablaze until you were utterly consumed by her. Filled by the sensations of her, your only lingering thought was the feel of her against you. Her hips rolling into yours and the softness of her lips as she sent tingles through every part of you. You felt light-headed. Kissing Lena Luthor was slowly becoming your own personal drug. Addicting and dangerous all at once, you never wanted to stop.

Without caring how, Lena had managed to push you down so you were the one lying beneath her. Her hands found the curves of your waist beneath your shirt. Her legs were straddling you as your hands slowly moved down her clothed back and down to her ass. Your moaned loud when you felt her tongue brush against your bottom lip. You didn't want to be teased, you wanted to know the taste of her. Without wasting any time, you surrendered to the sensual force that was Lena. 

You moaned even louder at the taste of her, she was exquisite. As your tongues melded and clashed, you wanted nothing more than to flip her on her back and make her moan like you had imagined her to. Then you both had stopped to come up for air. All you could do was stare at each other while harsh breaths and pants filled the room. 

"Wow." Was all you could verbalize.

Lena smirked and you immediately wanted those lips on your body. Every part of you was heating up and your panties were getting wetter by the second. "I've been wanting to do that."

"Clearly."

"You're not scared?"

Your hands slowly and excruciatingly slid up her curves, her eyes darkened and you grinned. You heard her hum in a low sensual rumble as you felt her hips roll deliciously into yours. Then finally your hands gripped the ends of her shirt and you were starting to pull it up. "Now why would I be scared of you?" 

Lena leaned forward to allow you more leverage. "You've already heard what I can do to you. Consider that your warning." 

You tilted to your head to the side. "Consider this mine: I think you might have to work for it this time Luthor."

She moved her hips again and you couldn't bite back your moan. She chuckled deep and low and you wanted to make that beautiful voice of hers call out your name. "I'd like to see you try." She whispered. 

Without another word, you pulled her shirt off and tossed that aside. She immediately claimed your mouth again making your breath hitch. Heat coiled deep in the pit of your stomach. You kissed her desperately as Lena took your hand and guided it to the hook of her bra. You made quick work of that then threw it off of her in an instant. The idea that she was leading you, that she wanted this as much as you did, turned you on so bad.

Then Lena tore her lips from yours and began to make wet kisses against the bare skin of your neck. You gasped sharply at the contact before she touched you everywhere. You felt her hands glide past the heated expanse of your skin. Moving so slow it could only be called excruciating. Lena moved lower and had begun to slowly grind against your leg, could almost feel her smoldering wetness through the borrowed shorts. 

She helped you take off your shirt before pushing up your bra. You threw your glasses onto the nearby floor and leaned your head back as a whimper slipped through. Lena continued her wet kisses down to your collarbone before slowly going down your sternum. Your breath was in short gasps and you felt her hands doing wondrous things to you. 

You couldn't contain yourself the moment you felt her sweltering wet tongue on your hardened nipple. You arched your back and moaned. "Oh god..." 

Your free hand gripped her hair as she sucked on your breast with that talented mouth. Pleasure spiked throughout your whole body and you could feel your slick pussy throbbing. Your panties were soaked and Lena would know that if she touched you there. You felt her hand slide down your body and you cried out when she made slow contact through your panties. 

"Hmmm.... Someone's really turned on." You heard her say. 

"Maybe I'll suffer less if you went faster." You replied harshly.

"Impatient too."

You groaned in desperation when Lena started making circles with her palm against your clit. You threw your head back and elevated your hips to feel more. "G-god Lena!" 

"Yeah? Tell me what you want Kara." She asked in a low husky tone that sent shivers across your body. 

You mumbled a few words and suddenly the pleasure had ceased. The emptiness that followed made you throb and ache all the more. You wanted her so bad. 

"You have to say that louder sweetheart." Lena cooed. 

"Please touch me." You begged.

"Touch you where?" Lena’s fingers started to move again.

"I want your fingers inside me." You gasped before continuing. "I want your tongue on my clit. God, Lena I just want you."

Her fingers started to apply more pressure through your soaked panties. You moaned harshly. "Oh god, I want you." You nearly yelled. 

You felt her fingers tug on the waistband of your underwear. Teasing you and testing your limits. The evil vixen knew how wet you were and she didn't have to touch you all that much to know. Her fingers slipped under the fabric and lightly grazed past your swollen clit, you inhaled sharply. You started panting in quiet desperation as her two fingers made slow circles against your pussy. She leaned forward and whispered into your ear. "So wet already, and I barely even touched you." 

Your heartbeat quickened and you felt like your whole body was on fire.

Finally, Lena began to slowly peel your panties off when the sharp sound of the phone ringing cut through the silence. Lena suddenly stopped and you froze in your spot. Her green eyes searched yours and she grinned like the temptress she was. "Maybe you should answer that, I doubt it's going to stop ringing." She suggested. Her fingers were still resting on your clit, goddamn her.

You inhaled deeply and felt immensely irritated. With a small smirk, you leaned forward and squeezed both her ass cheeks making Lena yelp. It was a tiny unexpected sound of surprise and it sounded adorable. "Can't I just keep making out with you?" You pleaded. 

“Whatever this is…” she started as she gestured to the both of you. She withdrew her fingers completely and you could have sworn your pussy was going to cry. “It's off limits until you answer that phone." She teased.

You sighed in resignation and gave Lena a rough kiss, making it clear that you weren't done with her. Lena graciously moved off of you and you made your way to the phone. It was rare for your landline to ring, most people just called your cellphone. With every step you took, you could feel Lena checking you out. The thought flattered you. 

Finally you picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh hey Kara! You weren't answering your cellphone so I called here on your landline. Is everything okay? Are we still on for dinner?" 

You nearly jumped when you realized you had forgotten about your sister completely. "Oh my god Alex! I'm so sorry I completely forgot about dinner." 

"Well you better get your blonde ass ready because I'm waiting for you downstairs with Maggie. Did you forget that Lucy's back in town?" 

You slammed your palm against your forehead. "Oh gosh! I can't believe I forgot about that part too. Listen, give me fifteen minutes and I'll be right down."

"Mmhmm, see you little sis. Don't keep us waiting too long." Alex warned before the phone line went dead. 

You put the phone back down and looked at Lena apologetically. You walked towards her slowly and kneeled beside the couch, Lena simply watched you with growing amusement. She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. "I take it you're busy then?"

"Yeah I completely forgot tonight was important. I'm supposed to meet an old friend." 

Lena was lying down on the couch waiting for you but then she suddenly sat up and leaned back. "I suppose it can't be helped."

You handed Lena her top from the floor and she chuckled. She quickly put the shirt on and sighed at what you assumed was the situation. "I'm really sorry." 

She leaned forward and cupped your cheek. "Really it's okay, these things happen. And this doesn't mean I'm any less attracted to you if that bit wasn't already obvious." 

"I'm a really dense person thank you for telling me that." 

She raised an eyebrow. “Kara Danvers, you are too cute for my life.” 

You felt your face flush before Lena brought you in for another heated kiss. Immediately your eyes closed and Lena was all you could think of. All you could feel was the way her soft-as-silk lips melded with yours. Then unexpectedly, she bit on your lower lip and tugged ever so slightly. A moan escaped you and now all you wanted to do was make her feel just as good you did. 

“Mmmmm, something tells me that if I don’t stop kissing you, your sister is gonna wind up being very cross with me.”

“But I really like kissing you.” You sighed against her lips.

“And I don’t want to explain to your sister why you’re making out with a half-naked Luthor.” She quipped.

“The better Luthor if you ask me.” You scoffed.

Lena laughed at you and held your face between her hands. “You’re sweet Kara."

You flushed red, making Lena giggle at the sight of you. She gave you a quick chaste kiss but you wanted more. With Lena, you needed more. “All I want to do right now is stay here with you, is that too much to ask?” You sighed. 

Lena’s smile made you melt into a puddle. “It’s not but you and I both know you’re not thinking clearly right now. I can’t believe I’m saying this but you should go Kara. Your sister’s waiting on you.”

“But—“

“But nothing.” She cut you off. “I want you Kara Danvers. I think you’re beautiful, adorable, and super hot. However, you deserve more than a quick fuck.”

Then while holding your hand, Lena stood up and pulled you up with her. She wrapped her arms around your waist and pulled you close. She tiptoed and leaned in, you felt her breath tickling your ear. “When I do fuck you, I’ll do it slow. I fully intend to explore every inch of you and we won’t be done until the only thing you’re screaming is my name.” She whispered low and deep. 

Oh god, you wanted her badly. 

Then she withdrew from you and you missed the contact almost immediately. “Go get dressed.” she ordered. 

You begrudgingly walked away from her to go to your room. “Yes boss lady.” You retorted. 

“I think it’s really cute how hot and bothered you are.” Lena shouted from across the room. 

“Thank you for unsolicited opinion.” You shot back. 

Lena laughed and approached your room, she merely stood by the door. She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorjamb. “Wow. You’re actually angry at me aren’t you.”

You didn’t look at her, you refused to give her that satisfaction. Did that mean you were acting like a petulant child? Well yes. 

“No I’m not.” You said. 

“Liar.” 

You sighed aloud as you pulled out a dress from the closet. You’d already been deprived of your clothes, thanks to a certain Lena Luthor. You just had to put the damn thing on. It was just a simple little black dress, one of those things every woman had in her wardrobe. You put on the dress but had some difficulty getting the zipper on the back. 

Before you could struggle, you felt Lena’s hands on your waist. Heat and awareness spread through your body and your breaths grew shallow. “You look like you could use some help.” 

“How kind of you.” You replied shakily. 

Lena started to pull the zipper up and you were thankful that she wasn’t going to try anything with you. Then without warning, you felt her lips graze the skin of your back. You felt betrayed by your own body when you allowed a moan to slip through. She began to trail kisses up your back as she pulled the zipper up. Lena was being deliberately slow. 

Finally she was kissing your neck, you involuntarily moved your head to the side, giving her more access. Suddenly all of it came to a crashing stop the moment she pulled your zipper all the way up. 

You quickly turned around to glare at her, but found that you were unable to be angry with her. “You’re awful.” You pouted. 

You watched Lena check you out, it was very flattering. “Well you look gorgeous.” 

Suddenly the butterflies were back and you found yourself speechless. 

Lena grinned at you. “I’ll get out of your way now. I’ll find some way to get back into my apartment, you go do your dinner.”

“You could always just wait here.” You offered.

“As much as I’d love to, there’s some work stuff I have to look over.”

“If you’re sure.” 

Lena gave you this strange expression before hiding it with a smile. “Thanks for accommodating me. You made my day and today had been a very bad one.”

“Did you plan this...?” 

She looked caught off guard before she laughed the surprise away. “Definitely not. I really had just wanted dry clothes but at the same time... I really do enjoy your company. So to be truthful, maybe I did want to see you or at least, I found a reason to see you.”

“And the stuff on the couch?”

“Definitely a happy accident. I usually have more finesse than that.”

You laughed. “You really like understating things.”

“I’m a lawyer, it’s my job to understate things for the shady dealings of a big corporation I have no control over. Most of what I do is damage control.” 

You leaned against your dresser and watched Lena frown. “Don’t like the work you do?”

“It has its ups and down. But I will admit I’m not a fan of the direction my brother is taking the company. Too aggressive and not enough done for the little things that matter. Still, when has Lex listened to anyone other than himself?” 

“Sounds like an egotistical jackass.” 

“Now you’re understating things.”

You both burst out into laughter before you caught yourselves staring too long. You heard your cellphone ring and vibrate on the desk behind you, that definitely interrupted the moment. “That’s probably Alex. She’s getting impatient.”

“Don’t let me keep you.” Lena replied. 

You quickly applied some makeup while Lena helped you pick what shoes to wear. After putting on some lipstick, you smoothened out your hair and pulled it into a lose braid. You slipped into the heels and found Lena staring at you. “Like the view, Luthor?” 

“Absolutely, it’s breathtaking.” 

You flushed red as Lena approached you. She gave you a quick kiss on the cheek. “You better get going.” She said softly.

You nodded firmly and grabbed your purse. You walked out of your room and straight towards door while Lena followed you a good distance behind. You were halfway out the door when you heard Lena call your name. 

“Yeah? What’s up?” 

Lena was standing in the middle of your apartment and something about that seemed right to you. However, you refused to read too much into that thought. “You have my number Kara, you can use it.” 

“Maybe I will.” You replied. 

You closed the door behind you and met up with your Alex and Maggie downstairs. True enough, your sister seemed mildly irritated at your lateness. As much as you wanted to focus on what Alex and Maggie were talking about, you couldn’t.

A certain Lena Luthor occupied all of your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

“Kara? Are you listening?”

You nearly jumped in your seat when you heard your name. Pushing your glasses up, you smiled and looked towards your sister. It was probably too obvious to Alex that you weren’t paying attention. In fact, she probably noticed that you’d been distracted all evening. 

“Hmm? What’s up?” 

Alex gave you a strange look and it made you uncomfortable. You felt scrutinized and that was always unpleasant. “We were asking how you were. You seem... distracted.”

Ah yes, subtlety was an art Alex never mastered. 

You glanced at the table and found three faces staring at you with equal interest. Alex seemed cross, Maggie seem amused, and Lucy’s face was a little unreadable. 

“I’m just tired is all.” You replied curtly.

Alex frowned at you. “You’ve only spoken two full sentences this evening. Lucy’s back in town, can’t you look more excited to see her—“

“It’s fine Alex, I’m sure our dear Kara has a good reason to be out of it. Don’t hound the poor girl.” Lucy interrupted.

You gave her an apologetic smile. 

You had to admit, you missed Lucy Lane tremendously. The daughter of an army general, she had a somewhat sheltered upbringing. That didn’t really stop her from becoming a criminal lawyer. What brought her to Chicago was that the Chicago District Attorney’s Office made her an offer she couldn’t refuse. 

Also, something no one else really knew was that you and Lucy sort of had a thing. Well not a full blown official thing. More like a ‘will they, won’t they’ situation. The chemistry was there, and so were the flirtations and the shy touches. But up until the day she moved to Chicago, you both hadn’t done anything about it. It was never confirmed and it never got closure. Everything was still up in the air, even until now. 

Also she was sort of dating James back then. 

Then you kind of dated James too at some point. 

Yeah, complicated was one word for it.

“I’m sorry guys, I haven’t been getting a lot of sleep lately.” You said. It was an excuse but you knew they’d buy it. 

They wouldn’t leave you alone if you told them you were five seconds away from being eaten out by a certain Lena Luthor but eh, semantics. 

“You still haven’t talked to your neighbor? Kara...” Alex reprimanded you. 

You rolled your eyes. “For the record, I have spoken to her and she’s very nice.” 

Maggie’s eyes lit up. “Oooh a she.”

Alex put a hand up to Maggie. “Not right now babe. The point is, she’s not a nice person if you still can’t sleep because of her.” 

Maggie shot Alex a look. “Give Kara some credit.” 

You leaned back in your chair. Your eyes were drawn to the barely touched glass of wine near you. You started swirling the liquid around absentmindedly. “I only spoke to her recently. With Miss Grant working me to the bone, I still haven’t recovered completely.”

Maggie leaned forward with a grin. “So about your lady neighbor. Who was it?”

You tried to stop the blush from coloring your cheeks but you couldn’t. Your thoughts went to Lena and the scandalous position you were in a mere hour ago. Good lord was that a very good position. 

Alex instantly jumped on the face you were making. “Aha! She’s hot isn’t she.” 

Your face grew redder. Alex’s insinuation was a huge understatement, all things considered. 

“That’s besides the point.” You retorted.

“Did you get a name?” Maggie asked. 

“Yeah...” 

“So who is she Kara?” Lucy chimed in with a raised eyebrow and a perfect smirk. You couldn’t lie, sometimes Lucy’s smile still affected you. 

“Lena Luthor.” You replied a little too quickly for your own liking. 

The moment Lucy heard the name spill from your lips, her expression grew dark. You’d like to have thought you two were close. Or at least, once upon a time, you two were close. She caught you looking at her and that was when a smile slowly appeared on her pretty face. One of those insincere ones that masked her true feelings. It was a smile you saw far too often. “Ah. The illustrious Lena Luthor. No wonder you’re all wide-eyed and tongue-tied.” She commented dryly. 

“I take it you’ve met her?” You asked Lucy tentatively.

Lucy ran a hand through her hair. “Met her? We went to law school together. Basically had the whole school wrapped around her finger, she’s brilliant but I can’t say I’m a fan. She always rubbed me the wrong way.”

You narrowed your eyes at Lucy, her grudge went a little bit beyond plain old prejudice. 

“Also Kara did you miss the part where she’s a Luthor?” Alex added.

You started to feel angry. The Lena you knew was not that kind of person. But then again, how well did you know Lena Luthor? Aside from the fact that everything she did set you aflame and deprived you of thought.

“She’s not like her family. Lena is... different.” 

“When you’re leading the legal team of L-Corp, you’re not nice. I for one have been faced with far too many Cease and Desist orders from her. Admittedly the woman has nice handwriting.” Maggie stated matter-of-factly.

Lucy laughed and pointed a fork at Maggie. “Ah yes, the handwriting of the devil.” 

Your eyebrows furrowed. “You don’t even know her.” 

“And you do?” Lucy shot back. Her face was all smug and challenging.

“She’s a good neighbor.” Was all you could say without giving anything away. 

“Uhh yeah, a good neighbor whose copious amounts of sex kept you sleep deprived for days.” Alex scoffed.

Underneath the table, your hands balled into fists and you felt livid. You weren’t one to get angry but somehow, you found yourself growing more and more irritated. 

“Look it was a misunderstanding, she didn’t know the walls were thin. It’s a common mistake in my building.” You groaned. 

“Why do you keep defending Lena Luthor?” Lucy asked you. Her eyes were rather intense and they bore into you. Somehow you felt that this line of questioning was becoming serious. Or dare you say: personal?

“I just don’t like judging people when you don’t even know them.” You grounded out, it was partially the truth. 

“But she’s—“

You closed your eyes and inhaled deeply. Gritting you teeth you leaned forward and spoke. “Can we talk about something else. Lucy you clearly have you a grudge against Lena, Alex is caught up on the Luthor part, and Maggie you’re just mostly agreeing to avoid arguing with Alex. Change the topic.” You seethed. 

The three of them stared at you, they all blinked several times first before giving each other looks. Admittedly getting angry, even a little, was not a good look for you. More importantly, it was something that rarely happened. 

Then you felt you phone vibrate. You unlocked your phone and smiled at the message. 

‘ _I really tried to get some work done but I keep thinking about you. I hope your evening is faring better. -L_ ’

You quickly texted a reply. 

‘ _Maybe I’ll tell you all about it in person. -K_ ’

‘ _I’ll leave the door unlocked ;) -L_ ’

You flushed slightly at the implications. You were supposed to be some goody-two-shoe Girl Scout. Yet here you were thinking about waltzing into the lion’s den just to _talk_. Who were you kidding?

Talking is probably the last thing you’d do with Lena. But the not talking part would be glorious. 

You lifted your head up and everyone was awkwardly drinking their wine. They occasionally shot glances at you before someone decided to break the silence. 

“Sorry Kara, we didn’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Alex blurted out. 

You sighed and pushed up your glasses. “It’s okay but I’m just not in the mood for this. So how does it feel being an Assistant District Attorney, Luce?” You redirected. 

You watched Lucy’s eyes and found that she had been looking at your phone. She looked back up at you and used one of those patented smiles she had. The manufactured kind that was obvious to you. “It’s challenging that’s for sure. But I do feel like I’m making a difference.”

“That’s exactly what you wanted isn’t it?” You replied.

“The job and the people are great and all but...” Lucy started.

“But what?” Maggie inquired. She was always the nosy one who lived for the drama. 

Lucy shrugged and chuckled softly. “There’s a lot to miss here in National City.” She stated as she glanced at you. 

You swallowed thickly and didn’t allow yourself to think too deeply about that. Lucy Lane was messy and complicated. It wasn’t what you needed right now. Maybe a part of you yearned a little, but you knew that ended when she left for Chicago without trying to change things. 

“If you’re that homesick, maybe you should come home more often.” Alex suggested.

Lucy took a sip of wine. “Sadly, justice doesn’t leave much time for trips back home.”

“Well it is a worthy cause. How often can you say that you catch criminals and send them to jail.” You enthused. 

She made this hollow laugh. “Justice also doesn’t leave much room for romance either. It’s been a little lonely in Chicago.” 

“How long are you staying here for?” Maggie asked absentmindedly, her arm was leaning on Alex’s chair while her hand was playing with your sister’s hair. 

“I’ll be here for a few days then I’ll be on my way back to Chicago.” Lucy answered. 

“Great! Lots of time to hangout.” Alex said enthusiastically.

Maggie smiled. “What she means is, we should all get together for a game night before you leave.” 

Alex’s cheeks flushed slightly out of mild embarrassment. Maggie was always picking up after you sister. “Yes, exactly that.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” You added just to avoid being left out of the conversation. You didn’t want to be called out again for not paying attention. 

You finally took another sip of wine from your mostly untouched glass and the evening finally progressed. Eventually, you fell back into a comfortable mood and the conversation flowed. Or at least, you tried. 

When the entrées were served, Lena texted a picture of her mountainous pile of paperwork with the caption: “ _If only you were here then perhaps I’d be more productive._ ”

To which you texted back: “ _I highly doubt that’s the sort of productivity you need right now._ ”

Without missing a beat she replied quickly saying: “ _I don’t know what you’re implying Miss Danvers. Why don’t you come on over and explain it to me in person._ ”

You casually covered your face to the hide the blush. You glanced at your glass of wine and swallowed a good portion of it so you could pretend the redness was from the alcohol. 

Aside from that brief foray into inappropriate texting with a certain temptress, the evening was fine. It was mostly a night of catching up and having good company. By the time dessert rolled in, your glasses were empty and you felt positively stuffed. 

You pushed your chair back and quickly wiped your mouth with the napkin. “Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom.” 

Alex and present company wave you off and you made your way towards the restroom. You popped into one of the stalls and promptly did your business. It was a nice breather from the dinner table as the conversation turned oddly sour at one point. You didn’t expect to feel strangely attacked. You had no reason to feel attacked, at all.

You knew what pissed you off though.

It bothered you that people thought of Lena badly. That they judged her without knowing her, it was unfair.

Rather you couldn’t reconcile what people had told you about her versus what you personally knew of her. 

You phone buzzed, cutting through your thoughts. This time, Lena had sent you a progress update on her mountain of paperwork. It seemed she had managed to cut it down to size. You decided to reply to her with a selfie of you doing the thumbs up. 

You brought your phone up, made a thumbs up, and just as you were about to take the photo, Lucy Lane walked into the bathroom. 

“Bathroom selfie huh, cute.” She commented. 

You blushed in embarrassment and placed the phone on the counter. “I was just going to send it to a friend. It’s just Snapchat, no big deal.” You lied through your teeth. 

Lucy raised an eyebrow and clearly didn’t believe you but it seemed she allowed you the benefit of the doubts. “Must be a good friend. Is this the friend who’s been texting you all evening?” 

“Sort of? They’re just stuck at work, I thought they could use a pick-me-up.”

Lucy slowly walked towards you and you found yourself back away from her. You made a tiny yelp when your back connected with the wall. The corner of Lucy’s mouth quirked up. “Something’s different about you.” 

“I’m just the same old Kara Danvers. If there’s anything different about me, it’s these eye bags.” You said with an awkward laugh. 

Lucy’s smile slipped away and suddenly she gave you the saddest expression you’ve ever seen on her. She seemed tired and... lonely. “I’m sorry, something must be wrong with me today. Maybe I’ve been away for too long, I can’t tell what’s up with you anymore. Perhaps I was hoping for too much by expecting everything would be the same.” She admitted with a sigh.

“Luce... how are you really?” 

She shrugged. “Honestly, I’m a little miserable. I think the loneliness is getting to me. Also since I’m the fresh meat, no one’s been taking me seriously so far. Maybe I should have just stayed here in National City.” 

“But you’re doing good things over there.” 

Lucy made this pained expression, she slowly took one of your hands. Her thumb was stroking you skin and you felt a pang of nostalgia. “Maybe it’s because I missed you.” 

“Luce... I—“

“I know.” She said for the both of you. “I don’t have the right. Danvers, the more I stay over there, the more I regret staying away from you. It was always so complicated back then. It’s still so complicated now...”

This open acknowledgement, albeit vague, was the closest to the both of you admitting that there was something between the two of you. 

Your phone buzzed, interrupting the tension in the air. You had yet to decide the nature of this tension. 

Lucy looked behind her to where you left your phone. Her eyes narrowed and you immediately felt panic settle deep in your stomach. You tried to reach for your phone before she could read the screen. 

Too late.

“Texting with Lena Luthor huh...” Lucy said with a flat voice. 

“Yeah, we’re sort of friends.”

“I’ll bet.” She said, her voice grew cold. 

You grabbed your phone away from the counter and shoved it into your purse. “It’s not a big deal if we’re friendly. Like I said, she’s nice.”

“Kara if I were you, I would stay away from her. You don’t want to get mixed up with a Luthor.” She snarled. 

Anger surged from within you gritted your teeth. “I’m not taking this from you.” You stated as you tried to barrel past her. 

“Whatever your relationship is with her is none of my business but I know you Kara. You’re too trusting. Just be careful okay.”

You shook your head and exited the bathroom, leaving Lucy in the dust. Sure the two of you were complicated, but this was just irritating. With loud angry steps, you went by Alex and Maggie first. You dig into your purse and grabbed enough cash to foot your part of the bill. You slid the money onto the table and Alex looked at you weird. 

“Leaving already?” She asked, clearly confused. 

You pushed up your glasses and avoided her gaze. “Sorry, I’m just not in a good mood today. I’ll make it up to you guys next time.” You said quickly and went off immediately. 

Alex glanced behind you and you found Lucy running after you from the bathroom. You inhaled deeply and continued towards the exit. 

If Lucy followed you outside, you didn’t know. You found yourself walking towards your place, it was only a few blocks away. 

You had to wonder why it bothered you so much. Why did you care about what people thought about Lena. They weren’t wrong either. You didn’t know her that well either. Somehow all this judging, all this prejudice, it grated on your nerves and made your temper rise. 

Then you thought of Lena.

Gorgeous Lena Luthor, with mesmerizing green eyes and a mouth like sin. It was all too easy to remember the feel of her. The taste of her. She could make you forget. She could easily erase this evening with a kiss and more. 

Before you even knew it, you had climbed the steps of your building and found yourself standing in front of her door. Your heart pounded and you felt butterflies in your stomach. This wasn’t something Kara Danvers usually did. It made you question your sanity. 

Why not take a chance and do something for yourself? For once in your life, do what you want. 

Without giving yourself time to think, you hand was already on the door knob. Your heart pounded louder and the butterflies never seemed to let up. 

You had enough of being selfless. 

Maybe you deserved to be selfish, just this once.

You twisted the door knob. True to Lena’s word, she did leave the door unlocked. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you chastised her for not worrying about her own personal safety. With the door unlocked, some deviant could have broken in and hurt her. 

Carefully pushing the door, you found Lena’s back turned to you. Several lamps illuminated the room, making the space look warmer than the last time you saw it. It was silent as you shut the door behind you.

Lena was still working diligently at her desk. You could easily hear the faint scrawls of signatures being signed. You placed your things along with your glasses on the nearby coffee table and quietly approached Lena, fearful of breaking the silence. You even found a way to kick off your heels and place them somewhere to the side. As you drew closer to her, you could hear her humming softly, the sound was pure magic to your ears. 

It was unclear if Lena knew you were here or not, she probably did. 

Finally you were standing behind her. From this distance, you knew she smelled lovely. With a hand, you slowly made contact with her shoulder and slid your hand down her arm. Lena stilled at your touch and you smiled as you took the pen from her hands. 

“You’ve been working too hard.” You said, setting the pen aside.

“Have I now?” She replied, her voice was smooth as silk.

“Absolutely.” You affirmed softly as your hand continued to stroke her arm as slow and as delicate as possible. Goosebumps followed wherever you touched. “Maybe you should relax.” 

You heard her chuckle as she finally swiveled her chair to meet you. Unlike the wet mess she was earlier, this Lena was all prim and proper now. It made you want to her see her all loose and disheveled again. You leaned forward, trapping her in the chair with your arms. Your arms flexed as you used the armrests as leverage.

“How would you suggest I relax?” She asked, low and deep. 

You brought your face dangerously close to hers, her scent was potent and wonderful. Her eyes were hazy and you’d be hypnotized if you weren’t careful. You briefly glanced down at her lips before bringing your eyes back up to hers. “Kiss me.” 

Lena grinned devilishly as she surged forward. 

The moment she captured your lips, you felt it. 

Fireworks.

Lena grinned into the kiss as she angled her head further, you couldn’t help but smile too. You allowed a moan to slip through when you felt her tongue swipe at your bottom lip. Leaning into her, you felt her tongue slip in and good god, the sensation was amazing. Your tongues danced as Lena’s hands started to wander. They started at your waist then slowly moved up to your neck. 

Lena pulled away briefly. “I like your idea of relaxation.” 

You rolled your eyes at her. “Shut up.”

You were about to kiss her again when you were stopped by Lena pushing against your chest. When did her hands get there? 

“Not here, I have a better idea.” She said, a teasing smile played on her lips.

“The couch?” You joked.

Lena laughed and looked towards the side. You followed her gaze and raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Ah yes the infamous bedroom of sex. For shame Lena, what would your neighbor say?”

Lena shot you a look as she stood up from the chair. She slipped her hand into yours, your fingers intertwining. When she tugged at you, you didn’t resist. “Very funny. Also don’t call it that, I sleep in there too.” 

You followed Lena willingly like a puppy. “If I recall correctly, you told me there wasn’t much sleeping.”

You both crossed the threshold of her room. Before you had the chance to look around, Lena pulled you close until there was no space between you. The only thing separating you and her was clothing, removing them could easily be arranged. “Sweetheart, there won’t be much sleeping.” 

Your hands slid down to her ass. “You’re way too smooth.” 

Lena raised an eyebrow when you gave her a quick squeeze. “And you’re handsy. I definitely did not expect that from you.”

“Not everyone can be as smooth as you. But I can make up for it in other ways.” You replied low and deep.

Lena smirked and moved to whisper in your ear. When you felt her breath tickle your skin, your breathing grew shallow. “Tell me how.” 

Without warning, you pulled her in for a rough kiss. You heard her inhale sharply as she held on to you tight. She definitely wasn’t expecting that. Not when she was on top in your earlier foray. It was high time she was proven wrong.

The kiss was heated and desperate. You needed to feel her, to touch her to taste her. It had become unthinkable not to need her like you needed oxygen. You freed her dark hair from the work ponytail and ran your fingers through those tresses. Abruptly, you tore your lips from hers and gripped her hair hard. Looking her in the eye, you tugged at her, forcing her to tilt her head up. You could tell from that clouded look in her eyes that she liked it more than she was willing to admit. Keeping eye contact, you started trailing slow wet kisses along her jaw. 

Lena stiffened, a clear effort to pretend that you weren’t affecting her. That your touch didn’t make her aroused beyond belief. Then you moved down the creamy skin of her neck, that’s when you heard her start to pant. You grinned as you ran your tongue along her pulse and she inhaled sharply in response. You wanted to see her let go of that control. 

Your hands slid down her arms and met with her hands. You were surprise to find that she had been griping the fabric of her pajamas in an effort to show restraint. 

Oh, Lena. 

You gently wrapped your fingers around her balled up hands. You stopped kissing her for a moment and stroked her hand softly. Your touch was featherlight and immensely gentle. 

Her hands opened up and she relaxed immediately. You smiled at her, intertwining your fingers together. Lena looked at you a little shyly. It was impossible not to kiss her when she looked the way she did. You kissed her again and she pulled you with her towards the bed.

When she tugged you down, you landed on top of her. You had to look at her. With her hair was splayed about and her cheeks flushed, she looked gorgeous.

“God you’re beautiful.” You said, the words sort of just spilled out.

Lena actually blushed, who knew she was capable of embarrassment. “I don’t know how, but this whole thing just turned from sexy to cheesy.”

You laughed. “We can still make it sexy. Very sexy.”

“Uh-huh.” 

“Is that I challenge I hear?” You joked.

Lena grinned. “Perhaps.”

You moved lower near her ear and whispered in a low voice. “So if I fuck you long and slow, will that be cheesy?” 

Lena swallowed thickly. “No.”

You straddled her waist, your dress rode up your legs when you did. You started unbuttoning the top of her silk pajamas. Lena’s panting only seemed to grow harsher as she waited in anticipation. With her shirt open, Lena managed to shrug out of it. Her hands were on your waist and her thumbs were making these delightful circles against your skin. 

“Come here.” she said quietly.

You leaned down and hovered over her first, your long blonde hair spilling over. The more you stared at her, the more you could almost hear your own heart pounding away. Lena licked your lips, teasing you. She slid her hands into your hair and you responded but claiming those incredibly soft lips. Your tongue slipped in and sweet Jesus, how did you live without knowing the taste of her. This hot white heat shot downwards and you started grinding your crotch against her for relief. 

And when you separated for air, you managed to unhook her bra. She shrugged it off and her breasts were bare to you. Your hands started roaming the expanse of her torso. You slid past her curves, the dips and grooves of her toned stomach, then finally you started to lightly touch the underside her breasts. You ran your thumbs over her peaked nipples and she let out this glorious moan, it made you dizzy.

You were teasing her badly with all that light touching and squeezing. She needed more and you were going to give it to her. You captured her hardened nipple, sucking it into you mouth making her gasp and arch her back. You weren’t nice about it, you sucked hard and you nipped with your teeth, all of which only heightened her pleasure. 

Lena groaned hard when you bit a little too hard. “Damn, you don’t play fair. Why are you so good at this?”

“I wasn’t aware there were rules.” You teased.

“There aren’t. Do what you want with me.” She shot out breathlessly. 

You resisted the urge to laugh at her, that would have made her angry. When you knew your ministrations had left her nipples sensitive beyond belief, you started to kiss your way down her gorgeous body. You started dragging your lips down her sternum to her toned torso. You didn’t have the chance to appreciate it before, but Lena Luthor was one sexy human being. 

Your hands held her sides as you dragged your mouth lower and lower at an excruciating slow pace. She had been writhing underneath you, clearly in frustration. You could tell that the slow treatment was driving her crazy. 

“Come on, Luthor. Pants off.” You grinned. 

Lena sighed dramatically, kicking her lose pants off. “Why do we still have clothes? Clothes are highly overrated.”

“You’re free to remove them yourself.” 

Lena raised an eyebrow at you and sat up to meet you. “You only say that because you can’t reach your zipper. Be honest Miss Danvers, you need me.” 

Your hands connected with the small of her back and you tugged at her. “I need you to pull down my zipper?” 

Lena shook her head and muttered something under her breath. She reached around you and started pulling your zipper down, helping you be rid of the dress. But her mouth was anything but idle as she plundered at your neck. By the time the zipper was all the way down, Lena had you panting. She helped pull the dress over your head and leaned back just to stare at you. 

“Your stunning, I have no idea why no one has snatched you up yet.” She said with admiration in her voice. 

She threaded her fingers through your hair and lightly moved down your scalp. “I’ve always had a soft spot for blondes, but I must say I’m rather fond of your hair in particular.” 

You felt extremely warm. Lena’s words were getting you all hot and bothered, you understood why she liked a little wordplay. 

You shuddered as she dragged her long fingers down your back, settling on the hook of your bra. In one smooth movement, you bra slipped down your breasts. Lena moved down and lowered her mouth over your nipple, it was already hard and sensitive. 

You threw your head up and moaned. “Oh fuck.” 

The pleasure shot downwards and made your pussy throb. Oh god her mouth felt amazing. Tingles spread throughout your body and moans kept escaping your throat. Amidst the breathy moans and hoarse gasps, Lena’s hand slid down your body. She cupped your pussy through your soaked panties and you almost lost your damn mind. Like a crazy woman, you started to grind against her hand.

Lena Luthor made you crazy.

You had yet to decide if that was a good thing. 

So much for being on top because without realizing it, you found yourself mewling and writhing beneath her. You quickly realized that control was not something Lena Luthor often relinquished. 

“You’re so wet.” She whispered. 

You took a fistful of fabric and gripped the sheets the moment Lena started pressing two fingers against your clit. Even through your panties, it felt so good. “I’ve been wanting to see you like this. Wanted to see you come undone.”

Your breathing was harsh and you couldn’t stop the noises coming from your throat. Her strokes grew longer and harder. “Seeing you like this is such a turn on.” 

Her fingers were tugging at the waistband of your panties. She was teasing you again and you hated it. “It’s always fun to unravel the good girls.” She continued.

She started to slide your panties down you legs. More like, she peeled your panties off. You were so wet, the fabric clung to you. Her head travelled south and you head was dizzy. “But I did say I’ll fuck you long and slow. I make good on my promises.”

Lena’s hand caressed your thighs with light touches. She kissed the inner of your thighs, her mouth drawing closer and closer to where you wanted to feel her most. You felt her breath over your wetness, she was merely hovering, perhaps savoring your arousal. And good god were you wet and aroused. If she pushed her fingers inside of you, she would find no resistance. 

Lena pressed a light kiss against your clit and your inhaled sharply. Oddly enough, you knew she had a smile playing on her lips, even if you couldn’t see her. Then finally, Lena stroked you long and hard with her tongue and you lost it. You threw you head to the side and gripped the sheets, your knuckles were white. 

“Holy shit.” You half-gasped, half-moaned. 

Lena hit you with waves of inexplicable pleasure. Your whole body lit up as you drowned in the sensations of her. Every part of you was on fire and you could barely hear a things. God this felt amazing. More than amazing.

And goddamn her, she was moving so torturously slow. You could barely breathe, all you could do was feel. 

You were already a slave to the sensual force that was Lena Luthor. But she slipped two fingers inside of you and started to pump in and out very slowly. You groaned long and hard as you felt anything and everything hit you all at once. You felt like there was fire in your veins and Lena drew you closer and closer to ecstasy. 

“Lena, please” you pleaded, not even recognizing the sound of your voice. 

Despite what Lena said about fucking you slow, the moment she heard you plead she began to move faster. She curled your fingers and god, you could almost see stars. This searing heat flashed through you as Lena kept driving you closer to the edge. Her tongue on your clit, her fingers inside of you. Your every thought was consumed by her.

“Lena.” You called out her name breathlessly. 

“Fuck, Lena I’m so close. Please.” 

Insurmountable pleasure hit you in waves as you came hard and fast with Lena’s name on your lips. You climbed to new heights and finally, you saw the stars. Lena rode out your orgasm, her fingers still thrusting and her tongue still stroking. You didn’t know when but your hand was in her hair, gripping the ebony tresses for your dear life.

When you finally came back down to earth, you were immediately greeted with Lena’s resplendent green eyes. You smiled as you hand slid down to the nape of her neck. You pulled her down for a kiss. It was soft at first but it soon became heated. 

“Kara, I need you.” She whispered in between kisses. 

You nodded at her bringing your hand lower. You slipped your fingers in her underwear. You tested her wetness briefly, stroking across her aching pussy. Lena was whimpering at your mercy. If you didn’t know any better, you would have thought she was close to begging. Finally you buried your fingers deep inside her. 

You buried your head in the crook of her neck as you thrusted and curled your fingers inside of her. Lena clung to you, her breathy moans were all you could hear. You started kissing her neck as you kept fucking her with your fingers. 

“More.” She rasped. 

You plunged your fingers in harder. You could tell she was getting close. Hell, just hearing her aroused you beyond belief. You could hardly fathom the fact that liquid heat was pooling in between your legs, again. After one hard thrust, Lena spilled over the edge. Her arms around your neck, legs wrapped around your waist, you rode her orgasm. Your fingers kept going until she had come down from her high. 

With both of you panting, Lena opened her eyes and smiled. 

“Hi.” she greeted. 

You grinned. “Hi.” 

You flopped messily beside her and flung an arm over her bare torso. “So...” you started.

“How do you feel Kara?” Lena asked, there was warmth in her voice.

You grinned wide. “Freaking amazing. Sex is great, I should have it more often.”

Lena laughed with that beautiful voice of hers. “High praise.” 

You leaned over and kissed her shoulder. “Seriously though. You’re wonderful Lena.” 

Lena shrugged. “I’ve been called many things but never wonderful. That’s kind of you.” 

“I highly recommend you take the compliment.” 

Lena laughed and turned on her side. She started drawing strange symbols on your arm absentmindedly. 

“You’re adorable.” She said warmly, then she looked up at you with a more serious expression. “And I know that between the two of us, I’m more inclined to have... encounters, but trust me when I tell you that you’re great.”

You faux gasped. “Lena Luthor, sex goddess, thinks I’m great in bed? Should I have a plaque made? It’ll say Kara Danvers: Great in Bed. I’ll hang it in the living room.”

Lena laughed real hard and lightly slapped your arm. “That’s ridiculous.” 

“Please, you think I’m funny. You know it’s okay to admit that Lena. You don’t have to be such a lawyer about it.” 

Lena grinned at you, her eyes crinkled and honestly you swooned a little. She kissed the tip of your noise. “Okay fine. You’re funny. Are you happy now?”

“Absolutely, you made my day.” 

“Really now? The fantastic sex didn’t?”

You giggled. “Okay that too.” 

Lena resumed making strange delightful symbols on your skin with her fingers. “Now that you’re on the receiving end, are you a tad bit more understanding about the noise problem.”

“I may be sympathetic yes.”

“And would you be open to a repeat performance?”

Arousal shot downwards hard and your thighs shifted uncomfortably. “You mean now?”

Lena slowly climbed on top of you. The view from beneath her was breathtaking “Well yes now. But also in the future?”

“Are you....? Are you implying that you wish to have casual sex. With me?”

“Absolutely, I don’t think it’s possible to get enough of you.” She said, her hands were sliding up and down your curves. “It should be clear by now that I’m attracted to you, very much so. I’d love to continue this, if you’re game.” 

Your breath hitched and you didn’t have to think too hard to consider it. Honestly, Lena had given you fantastic mind-blowing sex. The best you’ve ever had in your twenty five year existence. It was too easy to say yes to casual sex. Especially with her, the offer was exceedingly tempting.

Though you had to consider this more thoroughly. You were Kara Danvers, you sister had called you far too conservative for your own good. You weren’t one to have one night stands and you most certainly weren’t one to engage in casual sex. This was very unlike you yet somehow...

Being with Lena Luthor made you feel brave. 

And if you were going to be honest with yourself. There was no reason why you shouldn’t. You were a grown consenting adult. Sex was a natural part of life. You enjoyed having it with Lena Luthor. So why not?

Why not indulge yourself and be selfish?

“To clarify, this is just super casual? We can both see other people and we won’t have any attachments to each other.” You asked.

Lena hid it very well but you caught it. There was a slight twitch in her smile, her eyes grew dim for that brief moment of hesitation. You wouldn’t have noticed it if you hadn’t spent so much time staring at her face. “Of course, no strings Kara.”

You slid your hands up her body and you played with the underside of her breasts. “Okay, let’s do this.”

Lena leaned towards you, her breasts touching yours making heat pool downwards. “Excellent.”

Then she captured your lips and you were a goner.

Casual no-strings-attached sex with Lena Luthor.

What could possibly go wrong?


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend had finally arrived, much to your eternal gratitude. Your week was filled with too much work and not enough play. Being Kat Grant’s secretary was a position of privilege, graduating from it would open up any and all job opportunities. You could finally become a reporter like you’ve always wanted, but god was this job draining. It kinda sucked being secretary, albeit you were secretary to one of the most powerful women alive, but you could almost feel your journalism degree wasting away. 

You cousin Clark would always tell you to stick it out and persevere. Whenever he told you that, you were always this close to calling bullshit on his advice.

Well Clark, not everyone can land a job with The Daily Planet on their first try. 

It was around ten in the morning and you had just taken a shower. Normally you slept longer but oddly enough, once you were awake, sleep simply eluded you. 

With a towel haphazardly wrapped around your head, you unceremoniously dumped yourself on the couch. You turned on the tv and lazily skimmed through the channels. Today was to be an extremely lazy Saturday and you absolutely no intention of leaving your apartment. You had even forgone wearing a bra.

Today was supposed to be a day of pure relaxation. 

And well... there was one other thing you hated the work week for.

It kept you from Lena Luthor.

Ah yes, gorgeous Lena Luthor with resplendent green eyes and a mouth full of sin. Your neighbor and now casual sex buddy. Ever since your first glorious encounter with her, you couldn’t stop thinking about her. Especially when she did wondrous things to you the morning after. You were sore for good reason. 

You closed your eyes and hummed. 

It was easy enough to recall how she woke you up. It was careful at first, you were stirred by light fingers grazing your sensitive nipples. Then when you felt something hot and wet envelop your nipple, you moaned happily and squirmed in delight. Your eyes fluttered open and you were greeted by her wonderful smile. 

“Morning.” 

You grinned. “Good morning, now come up here and kiss me.” 

And oh how she kissed you. It was definitely one of the best mornings you’ve ever had. Sadly, Lena had work and so did you. In fact, apart from inappropriate texting, you hadn’t seen each other all week. It made you feel antsy and dare you say: horny. 

Oh how you ached just thinking about her. It was like she made an invisible imprint on you. 

You decided to send her a text, it was easy to admit that you missed her. You started looking for your phone when you realized it was still charging in your bedroom. With a lazy groan, you dragged yourself away from the comforts of your couch. 

You entered your room, it was still messy and the bed remained unmade. You would fix that later. Much later. Maybe when your hair dried up. You removed the towel from your head and threw it on a chair, like a responsible adult. You quickly spotted your phone charging on the nearby dresser and started going through your messages. There were quite a few messages you weren’t able to get to answer throughout the week. 

There were some texts from Alex asking you about what happened at dinner. You gave her a vague answer that would probably make her angry. You relied on Maggie to calm her down.

You also sighted texts from Maggie, blaming you for leaving her to deal with Alex. It made you roll your eyes. Seriously? Every time something like this happens, it ends up with lots of makeup sex. Maggie should be thanking you. Still, you sent her a quick apology. You knew she had your back. 

Finally, you had one lone text message from Lucy Lane. It made you feel strange. 

_Talk to me_

You sighed. Yeah that was something you refused to deal with. The qualities that once made you attracted to her were slowly becoming things you disliked about her. You liked her because she was beautiful, smart, funny, proud, and always confident. Also back then she genuinely cared about you. Nowadays, caring about you seemed to be an afterthought. 

Lucy Lane was a complication you didn’t want to think about. 

You searched through your phone some more. Other than the texts you’ve already seen, there was nothing new from Lena Luthor. It made you frown. Did she forget about you that fast? Come to think of it, back in your sleep deprived phase, Lena frequently had new partners. You never even saw the same girl twice. 

You bit your lip as this unpleasant feeling overcame you and sat in the pit of your stomach. You didn’t want to feel this and you certainly had no right to feel like crap. Lena was allowed to see other people. You were allowed to do that too. Maybe what irked you was that Lena had forgotten about you way too fast. 

Was Lucy right when she told you not to put too much trust in her?

You hated this. You hated feeling like this. You hated this unpleasant feeling that coiled deep in your stomach and made it difficult to breathe. 

Then you heard it.

You heard breathy sighs and drawn out moans past your wall. You gritted your teeth and clenched your first, you were livid. Of course she found another woman. She was Lena Luthor. It was too easy for her to play with gullible Kara Danvers. Honestly, you couldn’t fathom why you cared so much. You were prepared to storm away from your room when something else stopped you in your tracks. 

The sound you heard made your drop your phone and you felt all your anger leave your body. 

Lena called out your name in pleasure.

Your cheeks flushed and arousal hit you fast and hot. You shifted uncomfortably as you stared at the wall. 

Was Lena...?

You swallowed thickly made slow tentative steps towards the wall. You could almost imagine her, her cheeks flushed and her head thrown back. 

Was Lena touching herself while think of you? 

Oh my god.

You sat on your bed and tried to listen. God, this made you feel really voyeuristic but you were also incredibly turned on. You listened to the sounds of her stroking herself. Hell you were imagining it. Closing your eyes, you imagined her naked on her bed. Her ebony tresses splayed about messily, her cheeks flushed, and her hands wandering around her own body. 

You imagine her own hand exploring the expanse of her skin, going over her breasts and giving them a squeeze. You imagined her rolling her nipples between her fingers and moaning aloud. 

Did she imagine you doing those things to her. 

Did she want you as badly as you wanted her?

Without realizing it, your hand was already on your thigh. You had been caressing the inner side of your thighs and you hadn’t noticed. You swallowed thickly. 

You weren’t used to touching yourself. Maybe you’d gotten yourself off a few times before but it was difficult for you. Sometimes it made you feel awkward. More often than not, you weren’t aroused enough to get there. 

But god, you were definitely aroused now. 

You sprawled yourself on your bed and parted your legs. Listening to the sounds beyond your wall, you dipped your fingers in between your legs. Your breath hitched and you found yourself already wet. 

You imagined Lena touching you. Her mouth on your body, her wet tongue sliding down your skin, setting your body aflame. You imagined the sensation of her sucking your nipples, you were always weak when she did that. You free hand started rolling your peaked nipple and you gasped. With two fingers, you started to stroke against your pussy. Without meaning too, Lena’s name escaped your lips in a deep moan and you stopped everything all at once.

You didn’t mean to make a sound. Your hand was suddenly covering your mouth, as if you meant to keep it in there. Naturally, it wouldn’t have worked.

Suddenly the sounds from beyond the wall ceased and you felt your cheeks flush with embarrassment.

Seconds passed as you anxiously waited to see what would happened. 

“Kara? Is that you...?” 

You swallowed thickly. You wanted to bury your head in a pillow and simply perish. Oh how you wanted to die of embarrassment.

“Hey Lena... how’s your morning?” You joked nervously. 

It was silent for a few more unnerving seconds. 

“Kara... don’t tell me you’re—“

“You started it.” You cut her off, very much like a child. 

Lena burst into laughter and you honestly melted a little at the sound of her sonorous voice. “Kara, it’s perfectly natural to touch yourself.” 

“It’s kind of embarrassing actually when the person you’re masturbating about is hearing you do it.” You stated matter-of-factly. You state of mortification was slowly ridding you of some semblance of shame. 

“I can help you with that.” 

“Maybe you can help me by not talking at all? Shouting at each other about masturbation is not mortifying. At all.” You grounded out. 

Lena laughed at you. “What are you wearing?”

You blushed hard. “Seriously?”

“Humor me. What’re you wearing.”

You sighed and tried to relax yourself. “I’m wearing an old T-shirt and some shorts... I’m not wearing a bra and my hair is still damp.” 

“What are you doing?”

You swallowed thickly as the familiar feeling of arousal gripped you. “My hand is under my panties.... I was ah, touching myself.” 

“Were you thinking about me?” 

There was no point in lying. “Yes.”

“Maybe this’ll help you but I’m not wearing anything.”

Oh good lord, exactly how you imagined her to be. You sucked in a shaken breath and felt this heat spread throughout your body. You unknowingly started to make small circles against your clit, and you bit your lip. 

“And I was thinking about you Kara.”

You stroked yourself slow and you clung to her words. 

“I was imagining your hands on me. Imagining you touching me, your fingers sliding past my breasts and moving lower to where I need you to be.” 

“Yes” you hissed quietly as you ached to touch her pussy. Your started stroking yourself harder, imagining that they were her fingers.

“I can still feel you fucking me Kara. God, do you know what you do to me? You feel so good inside me, oh don’t stop. Fuck don’t stop, Kara.” Lena mewled and you just knew she had already slipped her fingers inside her. 

Oh how you wanted to be the one making her moan like this. 

You buried your fingers inside yourself and starting thrusting slow but hard. A moan emanated deep from your throat and you threw your head up. “F-fuck, Lena. Oh god, Lena your fingers feel amazing.”

With the way you were, you knew you weren’t going to last long. You couldn’t. You had never been more turned on in your life. 

“Come for me, Kara.”

You plunged your fingers deep within you and thrusted harder. The sounds you made were uncontrollable. Then one more thrust and you saw white. Your orgasm hit you hard and you body shook as you kept fucking yourself. Oh god, it felt so good. You were in so deep, it almost felt like you had Lena’s fingers buried deep inside you. You panted harshly and finally regained some of your senses. You felt dizzy and lightheaded, it took you some time to orient yourself and remember that you were in your room. 

“Was I helpful?” 

You rolled your eyes. “If I said yes, would you leave me alone?”

“Do you really want to be left alone?”

You sighed, lying wasn’t really your thing. A tiny part of you died in the inside whenever you told a lie. “No.... I kind of missed you.” 

Somehow, you knew she was smiling. “I kind of missed you too.” 

You slipped your fingers out of you panties and stared up at the ceiling. “Were you able to come? I would hate to be a pillow princess.” 

Lena chuckled. “Why? Were you so wrapped up in yourself that you didn’t hear me? That must have been one good fantasy.” 

You rolled your eyes. “Maybe I just prefer the real thing.” 

It was suddenly quiet and you were mildly worried. You kneeled up and pressed your ear against the wall, looking for sound. “Lena?”

No response.

You raised an eyebrow and slumped back down on your bed. Did Lena suddenly become unconscious. 

Still though, that was pretty hot. 

You always thought mutual masturbation wasn’t a thing, you always imagined it would be awkward but god. It was wonderful and it only made you ache more for her. This was turning out to be a great start for your lazy Saturday. You slid off the bed and grabbed the phone you had dropped earlier. 

When you walked out into the living room, you were fully prepared to return to the couch when rapid knocking interrupted you. 

You ears perked up and your heart pounded. 

Oh, it couldn’t be...

You reached the door a little too fast and a little too eager and opened it up. The biggest grin stretched across your face and you suddenly found yourself being pushed back into the room, warm lips greeting yours. The door was kicked to a close and your back met with the nearest wall. 

“Hi.” You greeted her in between kisses. 

“Hey.” Lena greeted back.

Your arms immediately wrapped around her waist and you pulled her into you, savoring the feel of her against you. You moaned into her mouth as her hands started moving up expanse of your skin. She traced the curves of your breasts and suddenly covered them with her hands, all without warning. You cried out at the sensation as her thumbs started rolling your peaked nipples, pleasure shot down to your crotch.

Lena placed her leg in between yours, her knee adding pressure to your aching pussy. God, the feeling was overwhelming. You couldn’t help yourself, you started grinding your pussy against her leg for relief. The need was unbearable. 

When your hands drifted towards her stomach, you realized that Lena Luthor had come to your apartment wearing the crimson robe you fantasized about. Lord have mercy. 

With quick flick of your wrist, your untied the robe. The soft fabric fell to her sides and when you slid your hands in, you realized she was wearing nothing. Every inch of her was bare to you. Unable to help yourself, you tore your mouth away from hers and started kissing her neck. You slipped the robe off her shoulders and dragged your lips to meet the skin there. You felt her vibrate with need and you were more than happy to help. 

Holding her by the waist, you flipped her around and pushed her against the wall. Lena grinned when you did, she seemed to be really into it when you played aggressive. You sank to your knees and the view was amazing. From where you were kneeling, you could see Lena all flushed and panting, her glorious breasts with peaked nipples, and of course there was her glistening pussy, just waiting for you. 

Your drew closer to where she needed you most, her hand threaded through your damp hair and gripped tight. Your hands held her by her ass and finally, you stroked her wet pussy with your tongue. Lena moaned and leaned against the wall further. 

You kissed and sucked at her swollen clit, eliciting the most erotic sounds from Lena’s throat. Fuck, she was so wet for you. Oh how you ached for her. Your free hand drifted down and you slipped it between your legs. As you pleasured Lena with your tongue, stroking her long and hard, making her whimper at your touch, you also began to pleasure yourself. Your fingers were stroking with purpose.

There was a sharp pain the moment she tugged at your head a little too hard but you ignored it. You were far too intoxicated, far too drunk on the taste of her. You couldn’t hear anything beyond the sounds of Lena at your mercy. She started cry out more as she rapidly barreled towards the apex of her pleasure. 

With one firm stroke of your tongue, you sent Lena spiraling to new heights. Her orgasm gripped her whole body and she shook hard. You continued to suck on her as came hard on your tongue. Your name was on her lips as she finally returned to her senses. She stopped tugging at your hair and started massaging your scalp with care, as if too soothe the pain she may have caused you. 

She pulled you up to meet her and she gave you this searing toe-curling kiss, you couldn’t help but melt. She took your hands gently and pulled you towards your bedroom. She pushed you towards your unkempt bed and shrugged her robe off. The crimson fabric pooled at her feet. You watched her every move, waiting in anticipation. Lena slowly pulled your shorts off, along with your underwear and parted your legs. God, you wanted her now. You’d been aching so much, you pussy throbbed, and your body demanded relief. 

Lena was merciful in choosing not to tease you. Her hot mouth was on your clit and you nearly screamed at the sensation, everything was so sensitive. With every little move she did, waves of pleasure hit you so hard you could barely hear. Her fingers followed soon after and you nearly came then and there.

“Lena, please.”

She curled your fingers inside of you as she fucked you into sweet oblivion. And just when you thought you couldn’t take anymore, she pushed against your clit hard and that threw you over the goddamn edge. You moaned uncontrollably as your orgasm hit you in waves. It started in your toes until it conquered every part of you. Your mind went blank and you could only see white. The only thing you could verbalize was her name. 

Finally, you regained some of your mental faculties. You couldn’t help but simply stare at the ceiling, you felt so spent. Was it always going to feel like this? 

Lena climbed on top of you and kissed you slow, you smiled when she did. Slow sloppy kisses were always the best. Finally she tore away from you and simply gazed down at your face. Her hand was in your hair and she just looked so goddamn gorgeous. 

“So that was a little unexpected.” She said with a laugh. 

“Spontaneity is the spice of life. Keep up with the program, Luthor.” 

Lena sighed and started running her fingers through your hair, stroking your hair. “Why does it seem like you always know exactly what I want?”

You shrugged. “I just do.”

A smile returned to her face. “I guess that’s a good thing. Because holy shit, I can’t believe you took me against the wall.” 

“Is that a secret kink? Should I note it down in my diary?” You joked.

Lena gave you an amused look. “You have a diary?”

You shook your head and beamed up at her. “No, but bet you wish I had one.” 

Lena pulled away at you and sat up. She sat up, giving you this wonderful view of her creamy back. You watched the muscles of her back shift and her shoulder blades move. The whole show was oddly mesmerizing. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re a bit of a smart ass?”

“Not really, no. I’m usually the unfunny dorky one. I guess you bring the humor out of me.”

Lena’s head snapped towards your direction and she looked at you with disbelief. “That can’t possibly be true. You’re funny.” 

“Maybe for you but I’m usually the butt of the joke. But if you think I’m funny then what does that say about you?”

Lena shrugged. “That maybe I have a weird sense of humor and strange taste in women...?”

Lena stood up from the bed and walked around your bedroom, stark naked. From where you were looking, the view was amazing. Lena Luthor was an absolute vision. She looked like a Greek goddess. 

Lena caught you looking and you gave her a cheeky smile. 

“You’re staring.” 

“Thank you Captain Obvious.” 

“Why?”

You gave her an odd look. “Beautiful naked woman in my room? Umm... I have a pulse?” 

Lena threw her head back and laughed. She picked up her robe and put it on. Watching that gorgeous body disappear behind clothing made you a teensy bit sad. She found your shorts and underwear on the floor then threw them back at you. You caught the articles of clothing and began putting them on with a sigh. Honestly, you were still reeling from the amazing high you had just come down from. 

Lena walked out of your room and you followed her.

Was this how casual worked?

Was it like a wham bam thank you ma’am kind of thing?

You watched her walk towards the exit and you leaned against the nearby wall. “So I take it you’re leaving?”

Lena smiled at you. “I’m getting a change of clothes. Clearly I came here in a hurry.”

“Then after that...?”

Lena approached you with the litheness of a jungle cat. Her hands flew to your waist. Her eyes briefly glanced down at your lips before she drew them back up to meet your eyes. “I was thinking I could treat you to lunch. It’s Saturday and I’m not doing anything. I’d love to take you out.”

Oddly enough, your heart raced. A warmth spread throughout your body. But this was a different warmth. This one simmered softly and felt gentle. “I’d love some lunch.” 

“Good.” 

Then Lena pulled you into this intoxicating toe-curling kiss that made the butterflies reappear in your stomach. Just as the kiss deepened, you heard the door open along with an audible gasp.

Your heads quickly turned towards the door.

There you found Maggie Sawyer, staring at you. Her mouth was moving, trying to form words. The sight would have been comical if she just hadn’t caught you in a compromising position. 

You and Lena quickly separated and everyone was just sort of standing around awkwardly. 

“Um... hey Maggie. What brings you over here?” You asked nervously.

Maggie blinked a few times, as if she was still trying to process. She swallowed thickly and finally spoke. “Alex sent me over to ask if you were okay... I tried knocking but you didn’t seem to be home. Then I noticed the door was unlocked and I had to check. I’m a cop, I was worried.” She rambled. 

Lena seemed to be handling the situation pretty well. Because instead of standing around looking embarrassed, she pulled up a winning smile. She kissed your cheek and started sauntering towards the exit. Oh she had a wonderful walk. “I’ll see you later, Kara.” 

Then Lena disappeared, closing the door behind her. 

“What the shit. Little Danvers I can’t believe you’re banging that!” Maggie suddenly freaked.

You ran a hand through your hair. “Because she’s a Luthor...?”

Maggie looked bewildered as she crossed the room and started pacing around. “What? No! I could care less about the Luthor part. It’s just that she’s freaking Lena Luthor! Kara, have you seen the woman. Gosh what am I saying, of course you have. You’ve seen her more than most of us mortals do.”

Finally she calmed down. “Wow. Just wow. I’m so proud of you.” 

Maggie brought up a high five and you returned it. 

“Why are you here again?” You asked with mild irritation. Maggie did interrupt some fun making out. 

Maggie finally stopped pacing. “Ah right, yes. Alex was worried about your behavior during dinner. She thought you’d clam up if she talked to you and thought maybe you’d be more willing to talk to me instead.”

You shrugged. “I suppose, she’s not wrong.” 

“Okay now because I’m a smart cop, I’m gonna connect the dots and guess that your behavior had something to do with Lena Luthor?” 

You shook your head at her and walked back into your room. You had a lunch date, you needed to change into better clothes. Maggie followed you into your room. “We were kind of in the middle of some... stuff that day.”

“Did dinner interrupt you?” Maggie teased.

“It did, yes.”

“I’m genuinely sorry.” 

You raised an eyebrow at her. “Sure you are.”

Maggie casually sat on your bad as you started bringing out some clothes from your closet. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Alex.”

You sighed in relief. “Thank you.” 

Admittedly you had been a little tense but you were right to trust that Maggie had your back. She was a total bro. 

“So are you dating her or something?” 

Your heart jumped at the insinuation and flushed red. You flared at Maggie. “What? No! We’re just—“

“Just what?”

You looked away. “We’re just having casual sex.”

“Oh my god. You, Kara Danvers, engaging in a casual relationship. I never thought I’d see the day. You were always the hopeless romantic. You have to admit this is very unlike you.” Maggie pointed out. 

“I know.” You replied a little dejectedly. 

Maggie leaned back and gave you a worried expression. “Listen, I trust you to make good choices. I also trust in your words. If you say she’s a good person, she a good person. But Lena Luthor isn’t the problem here, you are. I’d like to think I know you well enough by now. You’re too giving with your emotions, you love too freely.”

You heard Maggie stand up and hover near you. “I just don’t want to see you hurt is all. Just be careful, little Danvers.” 

You gave her a understanding nod. She gave you a reassuring pat on the shoulder before getting out of your way. 

“I’m going to get out of your hair now. I’ll report back and tell Alex that you’re fine. Scout’s Honor.” She said, lifting her fingers up to mimic the Girl Scout symbol. 

You shot her a look. “You’re not even doing it right.” 

Maggie grinned. “You tell me. You’re the Girl Scout.” 

Maggie finally left, leaving some peace and quiet. Now that you were alone with your thoughts, you had to admit that she was right. You didn’t want your friends to find out because they would ask you questions.

Questions you definitely had no answers to. 

Then again, not everything needed an answer. Maybe you could get away without ever having to think about it?

Consequences be damned.


	7. Chapter 7

For whatever odd reason, Noonan’s was closed today. Normally, that would signify the end of the world. Noonan’s never really closed but today was the odd day that it, in fact, was. Maybe they closed up for some kind of general cleaning or a health inspection. The bottom line was that there was no Latte to be had so your boss would have to settle for a Starbucks Latte. Fearing for your job, you already asked if it was okay to go with Starbucks. 

Her response was scary to say the least but long story short, as long as they had almond milk then that would have to suffice. Albeit she would consume it begrudgingly.

As soon as the pedestrian crossing light turned green, you briskly made you way across the street. Hugging your trench coat, today was turning out to be surprisingly chilly. A lanky teenager bumped into you and disappeared into the crowd before you could tell the kid to watch where they’re going. So much for being the nicest city in America. 

With mild irritation, you walked into the Starbucks at the corner. Noting that it was around two in the afternoon, you thought that maybe the lines wouldn’t have been so bad. That everyone would have gone back work but you couldn’t have been more wrong. What was it about Starbucks and everyone’s obsession with lining up for it. Especially, when there was perfectly good coffee within a five minute radius. You joined the line and estimated that maybe you would spend fifteen minutes in it. You might as well check some emails on your phone while you were at it.

So far not much needed your attention at the moment. The only interesting thing was that this seminar on journalism got back to you, telling you they accepted your application and were now a proud participant. Other than that, the rest were just a few emails regarding errands and some scheduling with Miss Grant. 

Just as you were about to stow your phone away, it vibrated in your hand. You smiled at the sender. 

‘ _Are you free this evening?_ ‘

You were in the middle of texting back a reply when another text came your way. 

‘ _I’ll come with potstickers and wine. What do you say, Kara?_ ‘

Damn, the woman knew you well. As much as the sex was highly enjoyable, she also knew the quickest way to get you undressed was food. What? You brought Potstickers? Whoops there goes my clothes. 

Honestly, you didn’t even have to think about it. You rarely said no to her.

‘ _Consider my evening very free. Looking forward to seeing you, Lena_ ‘

You grinned at the thought of seeing her. You never really imagined yourself in a friends with benefits kind of situation but you had to admit, you should’ve tried it sooner. Especially with a partner like Lena, it was an exceptionally enjoyable arrangement. So far, the sex had been both phenomenal and good stress relief. She was stressed with legal stuff, you were stressed with Cat Grant stuff, you both were attractive consenting adults with a sex drive. Boom, an extremely beneficial match made in heaven. 

From your limited experience, what you knew of no-string arrangements was that all it took was a booty call. Most people literally just met up for the sex then left immediately. The two of you were a little friendlier than that. You both actually hung out together, as friends. 

You had no idea when it happened, but food had become part of the routine too. It was weird not to have dinner first and not talk about anything and everything.

Rather, you actually enjoyed each other’s company. It would have been really weird at this point if the sex was all ‘wham bam thank you ma’am’. Also the orgasms were mind-blowing, how could you ever complain about that. 

Finally the Starbucks barista was ready to take your order. A quick glance told you he was an extremely tired college student who needed this job to pay for his education. You sympathized with him immensely. 

“Hi, welcome to Starbucks. May I take your order?” He asked you in the brightest tone he could muster. 

“Yeah, I’ll have a Venti Latte with almond milk to go. If you use cow’s milk, my boss would hang me.” 

The barista laughed at the last part. “We wouldn’t want that now would we? That would be four forty-five, would you like anything to eat perhaps?” 

“I’m good, just the Latte will do.” You replied, handing him a five. 

“Can I get a name for the Venti?”

“Put it under Cat Grant.” 

His eyes widened at the realization. He quickly put two and two together considering that the CatCo. Media building was just across the street. “I don’t know if I should admire you or pity you.” 

“Both sounds fair.” You replied with a smile. 

He quickly foisted the cup off to another barista then opened the cash register to fish for change. “Okay, your change is fifty-five cents—“

You put a hand up. “Yeah just keep that.” 

“Alrighty, here is your receipt. You have a nice day miss.” He replied with a tired smile as he handed you the receipt. 

You pocketed it knowing that despite the small amount, it was going to be billed to CatCo. and you were going to get reimbursed by the company. As a working girl, even four dollars and forty-five cents mattered to you. The only reason why you could afford the apartment was that your foster mother, Eliza, and your sister decided to co-lease the place for you. Naturally you objected but they didn’t really take no for an answer.

With two government scientists and a trauma surgeon in the Danvers family, paying for your apartment wasn’t exactly a financial problem. Also the only reason why your place cost that much wasn’t because of the size, it was because of the location. With an apartment in downtown National City, near the financial district, it was worth every penny. 

You moved off to the side where you could

pick up your order. Even at the pick up side, there was a tiny crowd waiting for their orders. You sighed and resigned yourself to your fate. 

To stave off the boredom, you just scrolled through your Facebook. 

“Umm excuse me.” 

You looked up and found this really cute guy smiling at you. He wasn’t exactly dressed for work. With that worn out leather jacket and that growing stubble, definitely not from around here. No one who worked around here would show up to work looking like he just rolled out of bed. 

“This is definitely going to sound sleazy, I apologize in advance, but I think you’re really pretty and I just had to talk to you before you went off elsewhere.” He said one breath. Looking into his eyes, he seemed earnest enough. 

You pocketed your phone and crossed your arms. “Maybe half-sleazy. Is that your usual line or do you vary?” 

He laughed. “Yeah, I don’t think you’d find me picking up girls at the local Starbucks.” 

You narrowed your eyes at him. “Clearly.” 

He actually looked nervous as he fidgeted around himself. Then he decided to extend his hand towards you as an act of goodwill. “Okay let me try this again. Hi, my name is Mike. I’m a bartender and I think you’re pretty.” 

You grinned back and shook his hand. “A little better.”

Your hung his head low dejectedly. “Damn, only a little? You drive a hard bargain... uh—“

“Kara.” You supplied him. “You can call me, Kara.”

Mike quickly glanced towards the pick up counter to check if the crowd diminished. “Well, Kara, that’s a start. I hope you don’t mind if I keep you company for a while.” 

You shook your head. “Not at all, its better than checking Facebook.” 

You both stood together near the pick up counter in a not so awkward way. It was a little flattering knowing guys who looked like that would find you attractive. So far you weren’t sure if he was genuinely a nice guy or had some other agenda but for now, he was being charming and polite. 

“Considering how stressed out you look and the fact that you’re down here for a coffee beyond lunch break, you probably work around here. That coffee is most likely for your boss. Am I close?” He asked with a boyish grin. 

You adjusted your glasses. “That’s... very observant of you.” 

“I sort of see your type here all the time. Which begs the question as to why you don’t come here more often.”

You sighed. “The usual coffee place was closed today. Had to make do with Starbucks.” 

“Had to make do with Starbucks. You know, there are lots of people who would disagree with you on that statement.” He pointed out. 

“Lots of people don’t know good coffee actually exists.” 

He pretended to look wounded, holding his hands close to his chest as if he was shot by an arrow. “Ouch, harsh words.”

You had to laugh, he was charming and funny. A rare combination in men who looked like him. “It’s true. Starbucks is decent at best.” 

“Grande Americano for Mike!” The barista at the pick up counter called out. 

You raised an eyebrow at him. What do you know, he was actually telling the truth. It made you feel really flattered now that he singled you out of the crowd, good looking guy like him. He asked you to wait real quick as he showed his receipt and grabbed his coffee. He quickly came back to you and asked you to hold his coffee for a sec. Using that same receipt, he quickly scrawled something on the back of it with a pen. You gave him back his coffee as he gave you that receipt. 

“Listen, I really do have to get going. I’m literally only here for a coffee run. This Starbucks is usually on my way to work so I always drop by.” He started saying before he suddenly looked real nervous again. You found it kinda adorable. “Okay I’m not going to ask for your number. Instead I’ll give you mine so it’s completely up to you if you wanna see me again. I’ve also put in the address of the bar I work in if ever you wanna drop by. Either to talk to me or to actually have a drink, it doesn’t matter.”

Then he got this really sincere look in his eyes as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “Kara, I’d love to take you out sometime. Dinner, a date, or just to hangout, whatever you want. So if you’re interested. You have my number.” 

He got out of your way before you could give him a proper reply. The last thing you saw of Mike was him turning back to smile at you before running off to the bar he worked in. The crowd in front of you thinned out considerably and before you knew it, your coffee order arrived. The barista, who was a woman by the way, couldn’t help but notice who you’d been talking to. 

“Wow, you’re so lucky.” She said, all dreamily. 

You have her a strange look as you presented your receipt to her. “How so?” 

“Mike’s here almost everyday but he doesn’t really talk to anyone. He comes in for coffee, then he’s out immediately. He’s so dreamy.” She swooned. 

You took the coffee and awkwardly walked away. Apparently Mike had every man and woman who swung that way wrapped around his finger. 

Fun.

With that strange encounter, you ran back to the CatCo. building. Though every few minutes, you would keep glancing at the receipt with his number on it. You were actually considering it because you honestly couldn’t remember the last time you went on an actual date. All the more, you couldn’t remember ever going on a date with a handsome stranger you met in a coffee shop. Admittedly, you were intrigued. 

Why not, you thought. 

Maybe you should live a little. 

After all, what you had with Lena Luthor was purely physical, albeit extremely pleasurable. You both did agree on being able to see other people. But at the same time, you were a romantic. Maggie said as much. You needed love and romance in your life. Sex wasn’t everything to you, as much as you enjoyed having it with Lena. 

With that in mind, you delivered the coffee to your boss. Upon receiving it, she might have gagged at first but eventually acclimated to it. 

 

* * *

 

“Oh Christ.”

You dug your face further into the pillow as your hands gripped the sheets around you for some kind of purchase. Sweat beaded down your forehead as you cried out, your voice was harsh and raspy. You felt her lips on your back, kissing you so deliciously slow, you felt like all the air was sucked out of your lungs only to be replaced by searing white heat. That heat was the only thing you could feel, you felt it in your toes and deep from within you. Her fingers were buried inside you, fucking you hard and maddeningly slow. You’d give anything to have that release. Your whole body ached and throbbed as you drew no further to relief. 

Breathing harshly, you turned your head to the side. “Damn it Lena, more.” You begged. 

You heard her laughter in this low voice that did incredibly bad things to you. Honestly, that voice got you into way too much trouble. Lena had you flipped over on your stomach, your ass lifted towards the air as she fucked you excruciatingly slow from behind. Not being able to see anything was unbearable. She was having way too much fun up there while you were losing your damn mind. 

She was covering your body with hers, you felt her breasts brush against your back, her lips against your neck, and her pelvis on your ass while her hand kept a steady rhythm. She snuck in another hand and started making torturous circles around your hardened clit. Pleasure shot through you hard and fast, like electricity. All you could do was moan uncontrollably. 

“How badly do you want me.” You heard her whisper near your ear. 

“So bad. Fuck, Lena I need you.” You pleaded as you screwed your eyes shut and writhed beneath her. “Please, make me come.” 

For a brief moment her fingers stopped moving and you cried out. You needed to finish. Goddamn her, you needed that relief. Then she slammed her fingers back into you and you moaned aloud. She kept kissing your neck knowing you were sensitive there as she fucked you harder and harder into oblivion. Your whole body was set aflame and somehow you could feel the pressure building up. Growing and growing until you couldn’t take it anymore. Your knuckles white, you panted hard as Lena curled her fingers. With one decisive thrust, your orgasm blindsided you. Your cried out her name as your came so hard on her hand, waves upon waves of searing pleasure consumed you and your body shook. 

When you came to, Lena’s arms were wrapped around you gently. She was kissing your shoulder as you came down from your glorious high. You moved within her embrace and turned to face her. 

“You are the worst.” Was the first thing out of your mouth. 

Lena was clearly caught off guard because she had to blink twice before registering any kind of reaction. She then burst into laughter. “Please, you enjoyed it.” 

“Yeah at the end.” You frowned.

“Are you upset?” She asked with this grin. She lifted up a finger and touched the little crease that formed in between your eyebrows. “You have the crease, you must be upset.” 

You kept pouting at her.

“Oh, sweetheart. You were so wet. Also all that moaning says otherwise.” She teased.

Well she did get you there. You hated it slow because the feeling was unbearable, almost torturous. Also you didn’t want to admit that you were so aroused, you were deprived of all thought. 

You sighed and continued to pout at her. “Just kiss me and maybe I’ll forgive you.” 

The way she looked at you pierced right through you and made your heart race. Lena had that kind of effect with those mesmerizing eyes of hers. Pulling you closer, she captured your lips. You couldn’t help but instinctively weave your fingers through her hair. You wrapped a leg over her and allowed yourself to get lost in her kiss. The feel of her, the taste of her, she was exquisite. You were intoxicated. 

And when Lena pulled away, she gave you this dazzling smile. It was unfair how easy it was for her to steal your breath away. “Am I forgiven now?” 

“For now.” You replied with a grin. 

“Harsh, Danvers.” 

“Actually...” you started as your hands slid up and down her curves. You witnessed the shift in her eyes as they grew dark and her mouth parted ever so slightly. “You know what I really want right now?” 

Lena leaned into to you. “Yeah?”

“I really want...” You slowly slid your hands up and grazed the side of her breasts. You heard her breath hitch. Then your thumbs inched upwards. Slowly you rolled your thumbs past her peaked nipples and she unleashed this glorious moan. Then you withdrew your hands and Lena suddenly searched your eyes for an answer. Finally you spoke. “Ice cream.” 

“Excuse me?”

“I really want ice cream right now. It sounds like a good idea.”

Lena inhaled real deep and closed her eyes in frustration. A couple of emotions flung across her face before finally, she exhaled slowly and gave you this sad pouty look. Frankly it was kind of adorable. You never thought you’d ever describe her as such. “You’re lucky you’re gorgeous and I can’t say no to you.”

“Really now?”

Lena nodded as she glanced down at your lips. “Yep, impossible. You make this sad puppy face, I can’t possibly say no.” 

“So you’ll get me ice cream?” 

Lena kissed you briefly but the short contact was enough to send butterflies down your stomach. “Knowing you, I bet you already have some in the freezer.” 

“Ben and Jerry’s Chocolate Fudge Brownie. I can’t settle for anything else.” You replied.

“Uh-huh.” She said as she kissed you once more. Oh you kinda like this kind of teasing and playing around. “Anything else?”

“Just the fudge and you.” 

Lena gave you this heartwarming smile that made you swoon inside. Then she pulled you for one more toe-curling kiss before she walked out of your bedroom naked. You enjoyed the view as she walked to your kitchen. Everything about her was pure sensuality. The way she walked, the way she moved in a room as if she owned it, even the way she spoke. All of it was very sexy. It was more than just how she looked without clothes, even though yes she did have a terrific body it was almost too beautiful to look at, she simply had a certain je ne sais quoi. 

You sat up in bed and covered your legs with your blanket. Soon enough, Lena returned with the pint of ice cream and two spoon. She quickly sat next to you and handed you a spoon. You both dug in at the same time. 

“Mmm, I should have this more often. I don’t eat ice cream enough.” Lena moaned. 

“This flavor in particular has ruined me for other chocolate flavored ice cream.” 

“I can see why. Though I can’t say I’ve ever had ice cream in bed. Much less have ice cream with zero clothing. This is fun.” Lena admitted.

You nudged her with your elbow. “Right? Isn’t this a great idea?”

“The best.” Lena agreed.

You took a big spoonful and made sure to get all the brownie bits that went with it. Honestly, the brownies were just sinful. “So how was your day?” You asked.

The casual small talk only happened now because earlier, as soon as Lena arrived with potstickers and wine, you immediately jumped on her. Before any of you could say another word, clothes started coming off and you both found yourselves in bed having an extremely pleasurable time. You were well aware there were cold potstickers sitting on your kitchen counter, guess you’d have to settle for microwaving those later. You doubted it would taste the same, unfortunate.

“Same old boring corporate stuff. Lots of signing papers and handling Lex’s affairs. You know for a suave genius billionaire, he can be very incompetent. I guess it just shows that if you surround yourself with better people, they’ll make you look competent.” She replied dryly.

“That’s very true about a lot of people in power nowadays.” 

“Tell me about it.” 

“So how was yours?” Lena asked as she struggled to dig out this one big brownie. 

You sighed. “The usual amount of stressfulness that comes with being Cat Grant’s assistant. Tiring but worth it.” 

Then you broke apart the brownie Lena wanted. She frowned at you as you brought it to your mouth while she watched. “Noonan’s was closed today. So I had to run to Starbucks for coffee, not fun by the way.”

“No kidding, Starbucks is overrated.” Lena scoffed. 

“Oh yeah and there was this guy.” 

That certainly got Lena’s attention, she suddenly stopped eating and seemed to be one hundred percent focused on you. “Oh really now?” 

“Mmhm. Kinda cute actually if you’re into scruffy bartenders. Gave me his number and ran off to work.” You replied casually. 

“That’s.... chivalrous I suppose. Giving you the power and all.” Her voice sounded off. Strained maybe? 

You nodded slowly. “Yeah well I’ve been hanging onto his number all day long. I mean, I’ve been thinking about it. I haven’t gone on a date since forever.” 

“So what are you going to do?” She asked tentatively.

“I was thinking of calling him up first thing tomorrow. Probably ask him if he’s free sometime soon. He seemed really nice you know? Funny and charming. Easy on the eyes. It would be a nice change of pace for my nonexistent dating life.” You said with a tiny smile. 

Lena was silent for the longest time. It was a little disconcerting and you had absolutely no idea what was going on through her mind. Finally, after just quietly eating ice cream together, she finally spoke up. “I mean, by all means go ahead. You of all people deserve to go out on a nice date with a nice guy.” She said it with a genuine smile.

“Okay, wish me luck.” 

“Sweetheart, you don’t need luck. You just need to be yourself.” Lena replied softly, her hand was stroking your hair. It felt so nice. 

Then Lena got off the bed with the spoon she was eating with. You followed her with your eyes as she dug into your closet for one of your oversized T-shirts. She found one of your superhero shirts and quickly put that on. “I’m going to microwave the potstickers and open the wine. You coming?” 

You couldn’t get off the bed fast enough. 

You joined Lena in the kitchen after putting on a gray sweatshirt you found lying around. The clothes you both wore earlier still littered the hallway. With potstickers and glasses of wine, the two of you fell back into easy conversation over the kitchen counter. It was around midnight and honestly, this felt really nice. 

You doubted you could ever get tired of this.


	8. Chapter 8

“Alex, I haven’t been on a date in a very, very long time. I have nothing to wear!” You blurted out in a fit of panic. You were still wearing your house clothes as you ransacked through you closet. You’d been going through your clothes for too long now. 

Meanwhile, Alex was watching your little meltdown from your bed with this amused twinkle in her eye. She turned to her side and gave Maggie a few choice looks. Maggie seemed equally amused as she seemed completely uninterested in helping you at all. Finally, Alex stood up and plucked one single garment from your closet with zero effort. She dangled the dress in front of you and you gave her this bewildered look. 

“I’ve been panicking for thirty minutes now, why didn’t you do that sooner?” You snarled. 

Alex shrugged and gave you this extremely smug look. “You’re extra blind when you panic.” 

“And shrill. Did you mention that she gets shrill, it’s unpleasant to the ears.” Maggie quipped. 

You tore the dress away from Alex’s traitorous hands. Damn her, she literally just spent the past thirty minutes watching you run around like an idiot. You start pulling the t-shirt off your head. You weren’t particularly self conscious about undressing in front of your friends. Especially your sister, you shared a bedroom for years after all. 

“Where did he say he was taking you?” Alex inquired as she bent down and looked at your shoe rack inside the closet. 

“The pier, actually. It’s nice this time of year.”

“Oh wow, he’s good. Some game booths here and there, a local craft market, delectable food trucks along whole stretch, all those lights by the water. It’s kinda romantic.” Maggie grinned.

“And super casual.” Alex added before grabbing your flats. “Yeah you don’t need to wear heels, these will do. The comfier the better.” 

“Maybe wear your contacts? Show off those big blue eyes.” Maggie suggested with a smile. 

You frowned and glowered at her as you struggled a little to put the floral dress on. You barely managed to pull up the zipper. “Yeah no, you know I hate putting contacts on. The glasses will do.” 

Alex walked over to your dresser and stared combed through your jewelry. You didn’t have much, just a few choice bracelets, earrings, and necklaces. Most you kept out of sentimental value. “She’s nearsighted not blind. As long as he’s not standing at the far end of the pier, she can see him just fine.” She commented dryly. 

With a necklace in hand, Alex walked up to you and pulled your hair back. She helped put the necklace around you while Maggie was scrolling through her phone. The time was now six thirty, you really needed to get going. You agreed to meet him at the pier at around eight in the evening. With the Friday night traffic, it was either leave now or be late. You refused to show up late, you’d be mortified if you did. 

“Oh! They have lobster rolls at the pier. Hmm I can almost taste it. Babe, do you wanna go get some?” Maggie asked with this wide grin. 

You watched Alex’s face melt at the term of endearment. She always did and they’d been dating for around two years and six months now. After she secured the necklace, she immediately flew to Maggie and gave her a swift kiss. While the sight warmed your heart, you couldn’t help but feel this weird pang in your chest. It wasn’t wrong to feel envious. 

After all, deep down inside, you wanted the kind of love they had.

A brief image of you and Lena laughing over potstickers and wine flashed in your mind. You immediately shook your head and chastised yourself. Lena was... different. What you had with her was physical. Just physical. It would be a mistake to expect anymore more from her, not when she made it very clear that physical was all it was. 

Your jaw clenched as you kept thinking about that image. Whatever it was you were feeling right now, you were probably just projecting. Considering how intimate sex could be, lots of people in casual relationships wound up developing feelings. Not that you had feelings. No, you kept yourself guarded despite Lena making it too easy to blur the lines. 

“Now you’re making me crave for lobster rolls. Okay, we’ll drop off Kara and grab some rolls real quick yeah?” Alex replied. 

“If you say you want it Maine style, I’m breaking up with you.” Maggie teased. 

“Babe, Connecticut all the way. How can anyone say no to piping hot buttered lobster?” 

“Lobster rolls and beer by the pier. Man that sounds really good right now.” Maggie sighed.

Maggie suddenly looked at you, as if remembering you were in the room. You rolled your eyes at them. They were in your room for crying out loud. “I swear to god, we’re not intruding on your date.” 

“Or spying on you, god forbid.” Alex chimed in. 

“We’re just having an... impromptu date?”

Alex shrugged. “It is Friday night.” 

“There you go. Alex and I have a date. We promise to stay out of your way.”

Your sister nudged at Maggie in an affectionate manner. “And they say romance is dead.” 

You rolled your eyes at them dramatically and gagged audibly. You loved them both but their adorable grossness was not what you needed right now. You were about to double check your makeup in the mirror when you heard loud knocking from the hallway. Your apartment was small enough that you could hear if someone was at your door. Leaving Alex and Maggie to their little love bubble, you walked towards the hallway barefoot. 

Opening the door, you were met with the gorgeous sight that was Lena Luthor. You honestly thought you’d be over it by now but every time you saw her, you were always taken aback by how beautiful she was. She had her dark hair tied loosely into an updo and she was wearing still wearing her top from work. It was a simple navy blue blouse that made her green eyes pop. 

You couldn’t help but lean against the doorway and grin like an idiot. “Hey Lena.” 

Her eyes crinkled and her face warmed up. “I just wanted to drop by like a responsible neighbor. You know how it goes. She joked.

“Is that what the kids call it nowadays?” 

She laughed and the mere sound made your breath catch. “I actually have a really weird question.”

You raised an eyebrow at her. “A weird question that you had to ask in person?”

“Absolutely, I need to see your reaction.” 

“Uhh okay...?” 

Lena made a dramatic pause first, then she leaned close to you. When she was this close you could smell the perfume she always wore for work. It smelled a lot like vanilla. In fact, you could almost feel the heat radiate from her skin. If this were any other day, you would’ve been compelled to kiss her. Sadly, you were on a schedule and Lena was a distraction, albeit she would be a pleasant one. “How do you feel about toys?” 

“Excuse me?” 

The corner of her mouth quirked up. You wanted to wipe that smirk off that gorgeous face, sometimes the smugness infuriated you. In a good way. “Sex toys. What’s you stance on them?” 

You blinked once, then twice. Your face flushed like a tomato and your mouth was agape. 

Lena’s amusement only seemed to grow. “Ahh, I was right. Your reaction is so worth it.” 

You were still trying to formulate words.

“I’m not joking though Kara. I do need an answer within this century.” 

You inhaled deeply and tried to still your beating heart. The question caught you extremely off guard and it made you palpitate nervously. Heck, your palms were all sweaty. “I don’t even own a vibrator.” You blurted out.

“Of course you don’t.” Lena stated, the smug grin was still very much intact. 

You furrowed your eyebrows and glared at the floor. “Why is this relevant?” You asked, you voice probably gave away how embarrassed you felt. 

“It’s not rocket science. I was just wondering if you were open to using them because I have a lot of fun ideas.” She replied, her voice dipped low. It was almost husky. 

You made the mistake of looking back up again because Lena’s face was infinitely closer to yours. Her mesmerizing eyes were clearly fixated on you. Desire shot through you without warning and breathing became difficult. She always had that effect on you. 

“I— I’m not opposed to it.” 

She raised an eyebrow at you, damn her that gesture was attractive. 

“Nothing weird.” You added.

She nodded back at you. “Okay, nothing weird.”

For a moment, you just stared at each other. Lena finally stopped grinning and seemed to be transfixed. The air was thick with tension, it seemed to keep you trapped there. Heat surged through your veins and suddenly you had the strongest urge to pull her in and kiss her. You had kissed her several times before, why was this moment any different? Why were you hesitating? 

The scent of vanilla permeated your senses as something else hung in the air. Something taut and tense, it felt almost tangible. You always knew the two of you had chemistry. Sex was always so explosive and intense between the two of you. But this? This quiet heat sizzling in the background was something new. The two of you were almost afraid to move or speak. 

With the silence, you could almost hear your own heart pounding away. 

Then slowly, Lena surged forward. She moved with trepidation, as if she was fearful of ruining whatever was happening. You felt her hot breath on your lips as she hovered there. Her eyes grew dark and she looked at for this one brief moment. Then with a sigh, she pressed her lips against yours. 

You felt it with a frightening force. 

Something unnamed that threatened to collapse the ground you stood on. 

Your found your arms slowly wrapped around her neck as your lips melded with hers. You sighed against her lips. All you could think about the way her lips felt on yours and the way she tasted. Never have you been so consumed by a kiss before. Was it because she was such a good kisser. 

Or was it just her?

“Kara? What’s taking you so long? We have to get going before the traffic picks up.” Your sister’s voice suddenly cut through the moment like a knife.

Lena suddenly moved away from you and you did the same. For two people who made out on a regular basis, you were both particularly jumpy. Your heart still raced and your lips tingled. That was very different. You looked at Lena who had the same bewildered look in her eyes as you wondered if she felt it too. 

You looked away from her and stuck your head back into your place. “Sorry, my neighbor was asking if I wanted some leftovers.” You lied through your teeth.

“Well whatever, here put your shoes on and let’s go.” Alex said as she started moving towards you from your room. Maggie followed closely behind her holding your jacket. 

Lena awkwardly stood around the hallway and just when she was about to disappear back into her place, Alex and Maggie joined you in the hallway. Maggie helped put your jacket on and your sister dumped your shoes on the floor near you. Just as you slipped your feet in, Alex’s eyes were drawn to the awkward Lena Luthor loitering around. 

“So ah, going somewhere Kara? You look really nice today, by the way.” Lena blurted out. 

Nervously you replied. “I have a date.” 

Oddly enough, expression turned rather grim. “Ah right. Him.” 

Maggie’s eyes grew wide and she started looking at the both of you. She was a cop who was one promotion away from making Detective, to call her observant was an understatement. You knew she had a fair idea on what was going on. Before Alex could say anything, you and Maggie pulled her away and allowed Lena to return back to the safe confines of her apartment. 

“Was that Lena Luthor? I never thought I’d ever see her in person. She really is gorgeous in real life.” Alex commented. 

“Yeah, sometimes she gives me leftovers and I do the same. We’re friends of sorts.” You lied.

“That’s cool.” Was all Alex said in reply. 

Once the three of you were on street level, you hopped into your sister’s car and you were well on your way. 

You should’ve been thinking about the date. Normally, you would have been mentally preparing yourself or worrying about it. Instead, all you could think about was that kiss in the hallway. That strange all-consuming kiss that made you feel everything. Even now, your lips still tingled. Why was this kiss any different? 

Before you could draw any conclusions, you had already arrived at the pier. It’s funny, you barely felt the car ride. It was a long one but you barely even registered the time. Sucking in a shaken breath, you forced yourself to think of the date. 

Damn her, why did she have to go and do that?

The last thing you wanted before a date was to feel all this.

 

* * *

 

You were actually having a really good time, believe it or not. Not that you came into this date expecting to have an awful time. That would be self sabotage. You just didn’t expect to legitimately have fun. Though then again, you didn’t really have expectations per se.

You were only five minutes late so when you showed up to the meet up spot, apologizing with every step, Mike was very cool about it. He was dressed smart, he still looked like a scruffy bartender but he cleaned up well. Also the glasses were not a bad look on him. Apparently he had astigmatism and today was one of those days when it reared its head. Though he claimed that he usually didn’t need to wear them. 

Dinner was pretty great too. You both leisurely strolled along the part of the pier where dozens of food trucks were parked up. There were some tables set up to make some kind of communal eating area. At some point, you spotted Maggie and Alex finally getting the lobster rolls they were craving for. Despite claiming they had no intention of intruding or spying, you knew they were both too nosy for their own good. At some point, they approached you and introductions were made. 

Mike took it pretty well actually. He was a real trooper and all. 

Eventually you both settled on some good old fashioned burgers. Man were those good burgers, honestly the smell coming food truck alone was enough to make you salivate. When you actually tasted the burger, you were close to tears. It was like having a foodgasm. Mike laughed at you for expressing your fondness for the burger so vividly but he ate his words the moment he bit into the burger. Then you both were slaves to its greasy goodness. 

There was some easy conversation too while you ate. 

Turns out Mike fashioned himself as a bit of a mixologist. The bar he worked was one of those trendy mixology bars that made artisan cocktails. It was one of the hottest bars lately in National City. It was nice hearing him talk about bartending since you knew so little about it. It was also somewhat educational. By the end of the meal, you were a little less ignorant about alcohol. He didn’t just talk about himself either, he made sure to ask about you too in equal measure. 

Suffice to say, Mike was turning out to be quite the gentleman. 

Right now, Mike was doing his best to impress you by winning you one of those dumb stuffed animals at one of the booths. You didn’t have the heart to tell him that the game was obviously rigged. Still, you found the effort to be rather attractive. Tired of watching him make a fool of himself, you walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. 

“I should probably tell you that the target’s not gonna fall over. It’s glued to the table. You’re not supposed to win the big one. You’re supposed to settle for one of the small stuffed animals.” You teased him. 

Mike gave you an unamused look before shaking his head and laughing at himself. “Yeah okay, I should’ve seen that coming.” 

You watched him look around the game area, probably searching for a booth he could actually win in before looking up instead. There was a big Ferris Wheel near the edge of the pier grounds, just by the water. He pointed at it excitedly. “What about that one. Wanna go?”

“Obviously.” You scoffed.

He smiled at that and you both walked along towards the Ferris Wheel. You both made casual small talk about anything really. It was worth noting that he was such an easy guy to talk to. Maybe you could chalk it up to his job as a bartender but he was also a pretty good listener and sometimes gave decent advice.

You nearly missed it but in the corner of your eye, you saw this stuffed toy of a three-toed sloth. 

“Oh man, I have to get that.” You said aloud and grabbed Mike, dragging him to the booth with you. 

“Woah, you’re kinda strong.” He mumbled before glancing at the game. “You really like sloths huh?” 

You shook your head. “I think they’re cute and all but I have a friend who’ll freak out if give this to her.” 

Mike’s eyebrows furrowed but he kept his face neutral. Shoving his hands into his pockets and stood next to you and studied the mechanics of the game. “This friend is that Lena person yes?” 

“Mmhm.”

“Okay okay okay, let’s win her a sloth.” He said with this charming grin. 

Not that you wanted to take advantage of just how good looking and charming Mike was, but let’s just say you were very thankful that the booth attendant was a starry eyed teenager. While the game was rigged, as soon as the teenager saw him, she audibly swooned. Then he started playing the game. Or at least, he pretended to play at first. Then at some point he started charming the poor girl. Eventually she relented and gave you guys the sloth. 

“Yes!” You pumped you fist in the air as Mike took the sloth into his care. 

He laughed at your enthusiasm and handed you your prize, even though you had nothing to do with winning it. “You’re really cute when you get all determined like this.” He said bluntly. 

The compliment caught you off guard and you flushed slightly. You still didn’t know how to take compliments. “Thanks.”

“I’m sure that sloth would make your friend very happy.” 

“Oh it definitely will. The last time I showed her this baby sloth video, I could have sworn I saw tears in her eyes.” You smiled to yourself.

Mike gave you this really strange look. You knew he’d been paying close attention to you all evening. You chalked it up to him being an attentive date. But it was only now you realized he was scrutinizing you. Still, he said nothing and you both kept walking towards the Ferris Wheel. 

There was a line when you got there but it wasn’t a long wait. Plus with a view of the water, waiting was hardly a chore. You looked around you and found a lot of other couples lining up to ride the Ferris Wheel. It made you a teensy bit happy that for once in your life, you were one of those couples. Even if it was just a first date. This was what your inner hopeless romantic wanted right? 

You told Mike a fun story about Cat Grant and that seemed to pass the time pretty quickly. Finally you both were boarding one of the gondolas. You hadn’t gone on one of these in forever. You vaguely remembered riding the Ferris Wheel as a child. A shame really, you actually liked heights. You liked watching everything grow small and the view was always so breathtaking. 

Mike sat opposite you to maintain the balance of the gondola. Without further ado, the gondola started to climb and you stared outside in amazement. Watching everything grow small, looking at the city light, it was amazing. Part of you sort of wished Lena was here with you to see it. 

Wait. 

What?

There was no reason for Lena to go with you. Though then again, you were friends. You do go out with her for brunch but that was basically it.

“Hey, Kara?” 

You looked towards Mike. That strange expression was back and if you didn’t know any better, you would have said he looked disappointed or put down. “Yeah what’s up?”

“Tell me more about this Lena friend of yours.”

You shrugged and tried to deflect the question. You didn’t really want to give too much away. “She’s my neighbor and we’re friends.” 

Then Mike was quiet for the longest time. He looked... dejected? He looked out the window and enjoyed the view briefly before looking back at you. Then he leaned forward and spoke. “Are you sure you’re just friends?” 

Your eyes grew wide for a mere fraction but the shock alone gave you away. “Why do you ask?” 

Mike gave you a half hearted smile. “Look, I really like you and I’m having fun. So now that I’ve said that, I feel like I need to bring your attention to something you’ve been doing the whole evening.” 

“Which is...?”

“You talk about her, a lot. Like way too much. At some point, you find a way to bring her up.”

You flushed red in embarrassment. You honestly hadn’t noticed. “Oh.”

He breathed in deep and leaned back. “It’s okay Kara, I’m not gonna judge. I’m a bartender and I hear a lot of stories. You are not the first girl to fall in love with her best friend.” 

You put a hand up and suddenly felt flustered. Was it warm in here or was it just you? “Woah, no one said anything about love. Seriously.” 

Mike grinned knowingly. “Well it doesn’t necessarily have to be love. Regardless, no one talks about their friends the way you do about her.” 

“Do I really?” 

He threw his head up and laughed. For a guy who was on a date, he seemed more amused than scorned. You were thankful he was taking your disinterest so well. The entire time you were with him, you found so many good and attractive things about him but you had yet to feel any stirrings in your chest. No butterflies, no heat, no nothing. He was just really fun to be around with and that was it. 

“Yeah okay, when we get off, I’m buying you a drink. Then you can lay it all on the bartender. I’m a very good listener and I’m good at keeping secrets. This could be good for you.” He offered with that boyish charm of his. 

You raised a hand like a student asking permission to speak. “Yeah, can we also get more food. Another you think you should know about me is that I’ve been told my stomach is a bottomless pit.”

“I hate to admit it but your sister and her girlfriend have me wanting lobster rolls too. I just went with the burgers because I felt bad about the food trucks. There’s so many of them and I want to try them all.” He stated emphatically. 

You sighed dramatically. “Ugh tell me about it. I want to try the gourmet hot dogs, I could smell them from several trucks away.”

Mike grinned. “Okay, lets do it. Let’s pig out and drink then you can tell me about your lady woes.” 

You gave him a look and shook your head at him. “This isn’t one of those things where you ask about two women for your straight male gratification.” 

He laughed a little too hard at that. “No one said I was straight. I’m not picky about that kind of thing. I’ve dated all kinds of people, men, women, people in between.” 

By the time the gondola returned to ground level, you were having a better time hanging out with Mike as a friend than as a date. He was turning out to be a real bro. A guy you’d actually hangout with on a normal day. This was one friendship you wanted to keep. 

 

* * *

 

Finally, you both were seated. Mike had his lobster roll and this plastic cup full of warm bourbon. The temperature was starting to get cold thus the bourbon. You on the other hand had a hard time deciding but then you spotted this shawarma truck on the far end and ran towards it immediately. On his recommendation, he gave you this Peach Bourbon Tea concoction from the alcohol truck. It tasted like peach flavored tea as advertised but it had that warm whiskey taste without the stinging sensation of alcohol. He had you pegged for drinks. 

You both bit into the food first, there was some moaning and a few oh my gods. If you didn’t know any better, the food here was a close second to sex. 

“Oh god that’s amazing.” Mike sighed. 

“Tell me about it.” You sighed right back. 

Finally, after a few sips of liquid courage you spilled your guts to Mike. There was something appealing about talking to someone who barely knew you. In a sense, that gave him an outside perspective. Plus there was no judgment. 

You told him about Lena Luthor.

You told him about the loud sex she was having, such was the start of it all. You told him about breakfast, or brunch. After drinking more alcohol, you told him about your arrangement with her. True to his word, he just sat there listening as he occasionally downed his bourbon. Then finally, you told him about that weird kiss in the hallway earlier today. For a moment, he just sat there quietly, swirling his drink. Then he looked up at you and tried to choose his words. 

“Okay, first of all she sounds amazing.” 

You nodded slowly at that. 

“Second, you should stop seeing her. Cut off that arrangement you have with her.”

You were blindsided by that. You felt yourself growing angry and before you could make a retort, he quickly added more. “What I mean is. That thing you guys have is getting complicated. Rule number one of the casual no strings game is that when things get complicated you run. Trust me on that. Casual only works if your feelings are casual too.” 

“And you’re saying my feelings aren’t casual.” 

He nodded. “It’s super obvious actually. It’s all over your face.” He said as his hand gestured towards your face. 

You pondered over this as your eyebrows bunched up. This conversation was not as fun as you expected it to be. He pushed your drink towards you, remaining you that you had some alcohol to help you process. Instead of taking a few sips like he expected you to, you ended up downing the whole thing. He looked worried. 

“I’ve never met her so I can’t say for certain but from the sound of things, this might not be as one sided as you think.”

“Really?” 

“Again, disclaimer, I can’t tell you anything official. I’m just saying that from my vast people experience, that is not casual behavior.” He stated. 

You slumped over the table and stared into the void. Yeah this conversation was getting way too real for you. Finally you suddenly stood up, surprising him. “I’m getting more alcohol.” You announced before stomping off to the alcohol truck. 

“Kara I don’t think that’s a good idea.” You heard him say as he ran after you. By the time he got to you, you already got your drink. 

Mike sighed and started massaging his temples. “Yeah okay, I guess I’m your therapist too for this evening.” 

After that second drink, things were starting to get really blurry. You vaguely recall what happened next but you found yourself floating? Oh you were in a cab. You leaned over the warm body next to you and closed your eyes. Okay, maybe a tiny nap sounded good. 

 

* * *

 

By the time you registered your surroundings, you found yourself being held up. Someone was helping you up the stairs to your apartment. As soon as you arrived on your floor there was a quick pause. 

“Which one’s your place?” 

You pointed towards the door towards the right. 

“And Lena’s?” 

You pointed again. 

“Okay, lets get you to your girlfriend. You’re safer with her.” 

You groaned and whined. “She’s not my girlfriend.” 

“You wish she was your girlfriend.” He scoffed.

Everything was all too warm and admittedly, you blacked out here and there. Alcohol was so fun though. It made things feel fun. You looked up at your companion and remembered that you were technically on a date with Mike. It was so nice of him to bring you home. Holding you steady, he knocked on Lena’s door. 

Silence ensued, then finally the door opened. Lena was wearing a hoodie and sweat pants but she looked so goddamn beautiful regardless. She eyed Mike strangely, which made sense. It’s not like they’ve ever met. Then her eyes moved towards you and suddenly she was all over you. 

“Hey, I’m Mike Monel. I’m Kara’s date... well, was her date. She’s super drunk right now and from what she’s been telling me, I know that she’ll be the safest with you.”

Lena didn’t say a word as she took you into her arms. Mike helped her bring you to bed, after all a drunk person was basically deadweight. As they dragged you toward the bedroom, you remembered you were holding the sloth. You suddenly shoved that towards Lena. 

“Look what I got you!” 

Lena’s eyes crinkled and she laughed. God you loved that laugh, music to your ears. She took the sloth plushie with her and gave Mike a questioning look. 

“She was very insistent on winning that for you.” He told her. 

“She was?” Was Lena’s first sentence towards him and it was only two words. 

“Very.” 

She chuckled. “That’s so very like her.” 

Before you knew any better, you found yourself tucked into her bed. You knew it was her bed because it smelled so much like her. A mixture of that vanilla scent she wore to work and Lena herself. It always made you feel safe. You heard hushed tones and voices. Opening your eyes briefly, Lena and Mike were talking outside the bedroom, the door was still open. Even in your alcohol addled brain, you heard some stuff here and there. 

“Kara is a really nice girl, don’t go breaking her heart now.” 

“Why would I be—“

“She thinks the world of you. I’m just saying be careful.” 

“I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Sure you do. Both of you are super good at this denial thing huh. It’s all over your face.” 

“I would appreciate it if you would stop making assumptions about me.” 

“Okay well at least tell me you care about her.” 

“Of course I do, what kind of stupid question is that?” 

“Nothing. I’ll get out of your hair now. It was nice meeting you by the way.”

“Can’t say the same about you.” 

Then you heard heavy footsteps, eventually you heard close in a soft thud. With your heavy eyelids, you found Lena entering the bedroom quietly. She found you staring at her and the softest smile formed on her lips. She sat next to you on the bed and you felt her hand starting to stroke your hair, that felt really nice. 

“Why are you still awake, sweetheart?

You sighed and moved your head closer towards her body. You really liked it when she called you sweetheart. Without shame, you inhaled audibly and found that strange vanilla scent mixed in with this earthy scent that belonged to Lena. Her body vibrated, probably because she was laughing at you. 

“Why do you always smell so good?” You mumbled under your breath. 

“Come on, go to sleep. You’ll thank me in the morning.” 

“You have to kiss me first.”

Lena laughed as she bent over and planted a soft kiss on your forehead. You made a whiny sound in protest. “No, here.” You said, pointing towards your lips. “You gotta kiss me goodnight.”

“Why?” Lena asked in amusement. 

“Because I really like it when you kiss me. What’s that thing that goes boom at night? It gets super colorful when it gets explode-y?”

“Uh, fireworks?” She replied, she sounded mildly flabbergasted by you. 

“Yes! Fireworks. I feel that right here, every time you kiss me.” You stated with conviction as you pointed towards chest. 

Lena’s green eyes grew incredibly soft, as if the sight of you warmed her. Chuckling under her breath, she moved down to your level and held your face between both her hands. “Promise me, you’ll go to sleep.”

You nodded firmly.

“Okay.”

Then softly, Lena captured your lips. There it was again, that strange wondrous feeling the filled you. All your kisses were usually raw, primal. It was there to fulfill a particular need but this? It felt like a brief continuation of the hallway kiss from earlier, the one that sent your whole body reeling. Before you could deepen it any further, Lena pulled away. You felt the disappointment almost immediately. The sudden disappearance of her lips left this strange void in your choice. 

“Sleep.” Was all Lena whispered as she moved her arm over your torso. She rested her head near your shoulder and all you could feel was her nearness and the heat radiating from her body. 

You leaned into her embrace. Before you knew it, you had fallen asleep. 

By the time you woke the very next day, Lena was already up and about. She was cooking all the hangover foods and had a pot of coffee ready for you. There was also a glass of water and an Advil for your impending headache. Which, as a matter of fact, didn’t hit you until you tried to stand. Try as you may, you couldn’t remember how you got to Lena’s place much less get home. Looking over your text messages, you had only received one message overnight. It was from Mike.

_Definitely not one-sided. Trust me, I’m a bartender ;)_

You had no idea what that meant.


	9. Chapter 9

“Keira, where are we on those files I asked for? I have a meeting with boring white men and I need those papers to hurt their feelings.” 

You bit back a laugh and started scrambling around your desk for the aforementioned papers. Your boss, Cat Grant, was about to enter into her monthly meeting with the board of CatCo. Not that she needed a bunch of rich old dudes to lecture her on how to run her own company, but the sad reality was that she had shareholders to answer to. 

You quickly found the folder with all the numbers and projections Cat Grant needed to stay one step ahead of the game, like always. You quickly double checked the files, ensured everything was properly filed and organized, before handing them to your boss personally. 

While working as Cat Grant’s secretary— or personal assistant, whichever sounded better— was a special kind of hell, however it was the positive kind.

You suffered a lot doing this job for the past two and a half years, but you also gained a crap ton of experience and a lot of connections. It would make your transition back to journalism a painless one. Well, only if your esteemed boss would allow you to resign or move on. More importantly, a letter of recommendation from Cat Grant would be an amazing thing to have if you could get it.

Miss Grant eyed the documents and perused through them quickly. “Okay good, impeccable as always.”

You took the compliment in stride, it was better not to show you were too happy about it. “Would you like your Latte now or after the meeting, Miss Grant?”

She pondered over it briefly. “I think I’ll have it after the meeting. Can you send over James? I need to speak with him regarding the new lineup.”

“I’ll get right on it.” 

She dismissed you with a quick wave of her hand and you were off. You slipped out of her office and approached the tiny glass office of one James Olsen. You slipped your head in and tapped on the glass to catch his attention. 

James quickly looked up and met you with a wide handsome grin. He always had that boyish charm perfected. He gestured for you to come in but you mostly lingered near the door. You weren’t here for a quick chat after all. 

“What’s up, Kara?”

“Yeah, Miss Grant wanted to see you. Something about the new lineup.”

James scratched his head and started thinking real hard. “Lineup...? I have no idea what she’s talking about. I just sent her the collaterals for the next publication. Could she be talking about that?”

You shrugged. “I have no idea either but she wants you in there, now.”

He sighed and went around his desk. It was kind of funny watching him maneuver around his tiny glass office. He was tall and lanky, he barely fit in his office. But hey, perks of his new position as editor-in-chief for the investigative team now that Snapper retired. For how long he’d stayed retired, no one knew the answer to that. Undoubtedly he would be back. 

He quickly ruffled your hair affectionately before running off to meet with Cat Grant. He was gone before you could protest. James was especially fond of ruffling people’s heads, especially the heads of those shorter than him. 

So basically, everyone. Honestly James was a giant. 

You found your way back to your tiny desk near Cat Grant’s office. Honestly calling it tiny was sugarcoating the fact that it was a sad miserable desk. There was so much foot traffic near your desk it was impossible to concentrate. Yet at the same time, your desk made you privy to everything. Nothing went on in this office without you knowing about it, that made you efficient and Cat Grant was well aware of how it made you valuable to her. 

On the bright side, the termination threats stopped coming after a year. By then, you had developed a thicker skin. 

The phone suddenly rang, interrupting your thoughts. After a brief bout of panic, you quickly picked up the phone. 

“Good afternoon, this is Cat Grant’s office, how may I help you?” 

“Kara.”

Your face immediately flushed and your skin prickled with heat. Just the sound of her voice set you off and you couldn’t help but feel oddly nervous. Her voice had that effect on you. You pushed up your glasses and tried to steady your voice. “Lena? What are you doing?” You whispered.

You heard her chuckle. “It’s nice to hear from you too.”

“Not that I don’t relish in hearing the sound of your voice, but seriously what are you doing? I’m at work.” 

“Aww, am I a distraction?” 

You bit your lip. “You’re such a tease.” 

Lena laughed. “I’m actually on call for official business.”

You blinked once before replying. “L-Corp business? You mean the lead lawyer for L-Corp’s legal team is making the call personally?”

“When you put it that way...”

You shook your head and grinned. “You’re so lame.”

“Hey, what makes you think I’m calling just for you?”

You gave her the silent treatment, it only took Lena thirty seconds to take it back. “Okay fine, you’re right. But imagine the possibilities Kara. We could have crazy phone sex right now and no one would know.”

You swallowed thickly and stopped yourself from reacting out loud. Someone from another desk was looking at you weird. You gave them a quick wave and they went back to work. “That would be highly inappropriate, Miss Luthor.”

“I’m actually calling from my office, alone and undisturbed.”

“And I’m in an open concept office where my desk has absolutely no privacy. You’re crazy.” 

“I dunno, I’m sort of warming up to the idea. Imagine the things you could do to me here in my office.” She said, her voice dipped low and heat spread through your body. 

When you failed to reply, Lena took it as a cue to keep going. Deep down inside, you really wanted her to keep talking. God, you really needed her to. 

“You can go down on your knees and eat me out in broad daylight. Are you sure won’t reconsider?”

You were halfway salivating. Goddamn her. “I’m sorry, reconsider what?” You said, you voice came out strangled and weak. 

“I meant the phone sex. Oh but by all means, swing by my office and we wouldn’t have to imagine.” 

“Lena.” You warned.

“Kara.”

You inhaled deeply and fearfully looked around. “We can’t.”

You heard her sigh. “Okay fine. I’ll behave.”

You exhaled in relief and slumped into your seat. You ran a hand through your hair in mild frustration. “Thank you. I’ll make it up to you.”

“See that you do.” 

You raised an eyebrow, if this was Lena in her bossy work mode, you liked it immensely. “So what can I do for you Miss Luthor?”

Somehow you had a feeling Lena was smiling that coy smile of hers. The kind she made when she knew something you didn’t. “Can you connect me to Cat Grant?”

“She’s about to go into a meeting with the board and she’ll be gone for maybe an hour. I can take a message?” 

Lena laughed. “Now why didn’t you lead with that?”

“It’s not like I wasted your time. You like talking to me, remember?” You retorted with a smirk.

“Now who’s being unprofessional now?”

“I don’t know what you mean Miss Luthor, can I take your message?” You replied with the most professional tone you could muster.

You heard Lena sigh in frustration. “Yeah okay, tell her to call me back as soon as she can. Lex wants to talk. It’s all very confidential so I can’t say more without violating the NDA that I drafted myself.”

“Sounds like serious stuff. Oh, do you have the serious work ponytail on? I bet you do.” 

“And why does that matter?” Amusement colored her voice. 

“My only opinion is that your work ponytail always needs to go.” 

Lena audibly fake gasped. “Miss Danvers, are you flirting with me? What will your boss say?”

“She would say—“ you started to say before you sighted the woman in question approach your line of sight. 

Holy crap, speak of the devil. 

Cat Grant looked far more irritated than normal as she crossed the room, her eyes read murder. Everyone quickly cleared out of her way. It was almost comical how people literally dove out of her way to avoid incurring her wrath. She passed by your desk and raised an eyebrow at you. 

“Well Keira, don’t you look cozy on that phone. No matter, cancel the board meeting and postpone it for this Thursday.” She ordered.

You nodded and jotted down the new schedule in your designated planner for your boss. “Anything else Miss Grant? Also would you like your Latte now?” 

Your boss inhaled deeply and started massaging her temples, as if she had this painful headache. “Yes. Please. Also tell those imbeciles not to speak to me for the remainder of the day.” 

“By imbeciles, I take it you meant the members of the board?” 

“I thought that was obvious.” 

“I’ll get right on your Latte, Miss Grant. Also I have Lena Luthor on the line for you. What should I tell her?” You asked in your best assistant voice. 

Finally Cat Grant’s face eased up and she actually quirked up a smile. “Ah, the charming Miss Luthor. She’s far more pleasant to speak to than her boorish brother. Patch her through, Keira.”

You heard Lena snicker on the other end of the phone. “She calls you Keira?”

You ignored Lena and waited for your boss to disappear into her office before responding. “It’s been Keira for this past year. Last year it was Keh-rah. Anyhow, I’ll patch you through now. Will I see you later?” 

“Only if you want me to. Farewell, Miss Danvers.”

You smiled as you pressed a button, putting Lena’s call straight to Cat Grant. 

It was incredibly strange, a simple phone call from Lena already made your day. Was she becoming that important a person to you? That she could easily light up your day? If you were being honest, this was a first. 

Whether it was Lucy Lane or James Olsen, they had never affected you to this extent. For your own sake, you hoped you knew what you were doing. 

 

* * *

 

You returned with Miss Grant’s usual Latte along with her usual choice of Gluten-free sandwiches. The only thing she rarely switched up was her coffee and her diet. You approached her office carrying a tray. Upon arrival, you were faced with the chair, meaning Miss Grant was probably facing her news wall and contemplating. The last time you interrupted her contemplation, she actually fired you. Luckily she rehired you in the same breath but that was a terrifying thing to experience. 

You had only taken a few steps into the office when the chair suddenly swiveled around. It caught you off guard and you nearly dropped the tray. You pretended nothing had happened but Cat Grant rarely missed a thing. Still, it would appear she chose not to reprimand you. You gently placed the tray in front of her and tried to exit with some dignity. 

“Keira, I have more errands for you to run.” 

You sighed internally. “Of course, I’ll get right on them. You seem to be in an excellent mood, Miss Grant.”

Cat Grant gave you one of her calculating smiles. The ones she made whenever she was on he cusp of something big. “I had a very good chat with L-Corp. But that information is way above your pay grade.”

“Of course.”

She started digging into her desk for a sealed Manila envelope. She quickly scrawled a few words on the corner of it and stamped it with a seal before she handed it to you. 

“Keira, I need you to deliver these to L-Corp. These documents are immensely important and it’s imperative that they get to the right hands. Don’t delegate it to anyone. I trust that you’ll only part with it when it reaches the hands of its intended recipient. Are we clear on that?”

“Crystal clear, Miss Grant.” You replied firmly.

“I’m sure that having been in my employ for the past three years is enough to make you halfway competent. Still, it doesn’t hurt to remind you that if those documents don’t go to where they need to be, I will fire you faster than you can say Latte.” 

You gulped, mild fear gripped you. “I won’t let you down. So who shall I bring this to?”

“The legal department. Don’t give it to a junior associate, not even a partner. It needs to go to the Chief Legal Officer herself.”

You almost couldn’t stop yourself from smiling. As soon as you heard the word ‘legal’ you knew immediately who you were delivering it to. You couldn’t really stop yourself from feeling excited. “You mean, Lena Luthor?”

Cat Grant raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you were aware of things beyond the purview of social media and your phone. I’m mildly impressed Keira.” 

Oh boy. If only she knew....

“I might have picked up a few things from working for you.” You replied confidently.

“Perhaps there may be hope for you after all. Regardless, you’re wasting daylight the longer you stand here looking proud of yourself. Those documents aren’t going to deliver themselves.” Cat Grant chastised you. 

She didn’t even have to wave you off to know you needed to rush. The current time was around four in the afternoon. That meant you had an hour to get to L-Corp and deliver it to Lena before offices closed for the day. Man, Miss Grant really liked to cut things close huh. 

Though then again. All things considered, you could still get the documents to Lena after office hours. You had some after work privileges. 

The elevator took you down quickly and seeing as you were efficient at your job, by the time you reached the ground floor, you already had the company car waiting for you by the entrance. 

You mumbled out a greeting to the doorman who never failed to greet you and walked briskly towards the car. The chauffeur was already standing by the passenger door, holding it open for you. You shuffled into the car quickly and you were well on your way. So far, you had been efficient with your time. 

And to your knowledge, L-Corp was only a few blocks away from CatCo. Media. You’d get there at half past four with only thirty minutes left to spare. Traffic at this time was still workable. Here’s to hoping there wasn’t much foot traffic in the L-Corp lobby.

Actually it would be your first time setting foot into L-Corp itself. It would be a lie if you said you weren’t curious. 

From what you knew about L-Corp it was a shady company specializing in research, development, and the sale of innovative technologies. It sounded like a dream come true for anyone in STEM. Sadly the Luthors had a reputation, a bad one. 

Aside from the morally ambiguous projects and borderline ethics violations, the Luthors were also mostly Republican, conservative, and inclined to throwing money at soulless capitalist endeavors. They took their public reputation seriously. They were practically bulletproof to the press and with no actual paper trail, they could easily claim plausible deniability. 

It was only with Lex Luthor that the company was brought back from the brink of bankruptcy. It was then repurposed towards science and engineering as opposed to the buying and selling of businesses. A few years ago it was called Luthor Corp and Lex converted the company into a very progressive one. It was at the very forefront of innovation. 

Though lately the company had undergone an image change. A total rebranding as it were. Critics and the general public thought that the level of progressiveness went too far. Lex’s innovation demanded sacrifice and ethics held no meaning to him.

Well, this should be fun.

The car came to a gentle stop right in front of the main entrance. You stepped out quickly and took a moment to gaze at the building. It was a massive skyscraper and it was sleek. Clearly it was cutting edge architecture. Adjusting your glasses, you entered the building. The level of security was also pretty impressive, it reminded you of the airport. 

You made your way to the lobby receptionist as you admired the interior. The tall ceilings and sleek white walls made it look like it came out of a science fiction movie. 

“Hi, I’m from CatCo. I’m here to deliver some documents to Lena Luthor.” You informed the receptionist.

You placed great scrutiny on the receptionist lady. Did L-Corp make a habit of employing supermodels? The woman was flawless. 

“Yes, we were informed that a representative from CatCo. would be coming by. Sign here please.” 

You quickly scrolled your name in the log book and left your ID with the front desk. In return, the supermodel receptionist with cheekbones that could cut glass handed you a visitor’s pass. Even the visitor’s pass looked really hi-tech. 

“The elevators are down the hall that way. Simply tap the pass over the sensor and walkthrough the turnstile. Miss Luthor’s office is at the twenty-eighth floor. Someone will assist you as soon as you arrive. Have a good afternoon, Miss Danvers.” The receptionist instructed you flawlessly.

You nodded slowly as you tried to repeat the information in your head. Elevators that way, twenty-eighth floor, got it. 

True enough, it was hard to miss the elevators. You followed as instructed, tapped the pass on the sensor, walked through the gates, and upon calling for an elevator, it came down for you quickly. 

How very efficient. It would be very difficult to waste time with facilities like this. 

The ride to the elevator was also pretty incredible. You were greeted by glass, offering you a stunning view of the city. You thought that with the speed of the elevator, your ears would have started popping due to the sudden increase in altitude. It astounded you that you felt absolutely nothing. Was this Luthor technology at work? Amazing. 

When the elevator doors finally slid open, the office space that met you seemed much more normal. The white walls remained but it simply appeared to be a trendy office space. You merely took one step forward when this Asian woman started bringing you to god knows where. You knew she was speaking but you barely registered the words. She was talking so fast. 

All you caught was: “Hi I’m Miss Luthor’s assistant. You may refer to me as Jess. Follow me.” 

All you could do was nod, blink, agree, and follow her. It was clear that this floor was a maze of offices. Finally, you were faced with Lena’s door. 

“Miss Luthor’s just through there. Go in whenever you’re ready.” Jess informed you. 

She left you quicker than you could reply. That woman was like lightning, she simply flashed in and out. Perhaps that made her an efficient assistant. You knocked at the door firmly with bated breath.

“Come in.” You heard Lena say. 

With a tiny smile, you pushed the door open. 

Lena’s office was too much space for a single person. In stark contrast to the sleek whites and grays outside, her office had darker walls. Lots of slate and charcoal grays. But what made up for it was the view, holy crap did she have a view. It was all glass panes on one side of the room and she had a balcony. Wow, she had a real balcony. 

Looking around, there were a few plants, comfortable furniture, and tasteful paintings. Despite the corporate staleness, there was a modicum of Lena Luthor in the design. 

Then your eyes finally drew towards Lena herself. Her head was lowered as her hand kept scrawling away. It seemed that for every hundred documents she signed, another hundred appeared to replace it. 

She looked a little stressed out. She had her serious work ponytail on, that meant she was trying to focus on work. Considering that office hours were almost up, it would appear that she had no intention of leaving the office until much later. She couldn’t really leave. Not with that workload. 

Without looking up, she spoke. “You must be from CatCo. Just put the envelope on that table over there, I’ll get to it on my own time. Tell Miss Grant that I’ll call her back by next week.” She stated formally. 

Oh? Did she not know it was you?

You placed the envelope on the table she mentioned. Instead of just leaving, you slowly circled her desk. Lena paid you no mind, she seemed far too busy to concern herself with what you were up to. You made your way behind her and grinned.

Ever so slightly, you slid your hands onto her shoulders. You kept your touch light and delicate. She stiffened at first before you started applying pressure to her shoulders. Before she could protest she closed her eyes and allowed a moan to slip through. It was clear that she was tired. A quick back rub was exactly what she needed. You dug into her tense muscles with your thumbs and were pleased to find her practically melting at your touch. 

Finally she opened her eyes and found you. 

A slow smile crept up to her lips and the sight made your heartbeat quicken. She was always so beautiful. More so whenever she smiled.

“Hello.” She greeted.

“Hi, you seem tense.” 

She laughed. “Understatement. Also, please keep doing whatever it is you’re doing. It feels amazing.” 

“You have a lot of hard knots in your shoulders.” you stated matter-of-factly.

Lena sighed. “More proof that I probably do need a massage. That’s mostly stress.” 

“Well...” you started as you started moving past her shoulders. Your hands applying pleasure to her upper back. “I’ve been told that I’m good with my hands. Maybe you should just leave it to me?”

“Mmm.” Lena purred as she continued to feel like putty in your hands. “Yeah, I know you’re good with your hands.” 

You chuckled at her shameless come on. “Did you know it was me?”

“Not at first. Then I smelled your perfume.”

“I don’t wear any.”

Lena laughed softly. “Ah but of course. Then I guess I just know the way you smell, which by the way you always smell really nice.” 

“Is that why you keep sniffing my hair?” You teased her.

“Absolutely.”

A blush crept up your cheeks are you started adding more pressure. Your hands moved lower, as much as her chair would allow. You started digging you things along the curve of her shoulder blades. Lena allowed another moan to slip through and she leaned forward to allow you access. 

“Why are you so good at this?” She sighed.

“My sister, back when we used to room together, always came home sore. I just kind of learned how to give a proper massage.” 

“Always the helpful one aren’t you?”

“Call it my fatal flaw.” 

She chuckled. “It’s very you.” 

“God help me if there’s a cat stuck up a tree. I’d be up on that tree faster than you can say there’s a cat there.” You joked.

“It’s one of the many things I adore about you.” Lena said softly. 

You bent down and lowered yourself, your lips lightly brushed the shell of her ear. You could hear her gasp ever so slightly. “Lean forward.” you whispered.

Lena did so immediately. You maneuvered around the chair and continued down to her lower back. You knew for a fact that most of the tension was either in the shoulders or the lower back. Knowing Lena’s lifestyle, it was both. She was a bit of a workaholic whether she wanted to admit it or not. 

“Seriously Kara, thanks for this. I’m practically melting.” She stated, her voice sounded really relaxed. 

“You know, you could call me anytime. I literally live next door, you know that. You have free massages at your fingertips.”

Lena made a long sigh. “I wouldn’t want to impose.” 

“I mean...” you started as you slowed down your hands. Your fingers glided up her clothed back as you circled around her chair slowly. By the time your fingers were lightly trailing on the nape of her neck, you had positioned yourself by her desk. “You could repay me in other ways.” 

Lena’s eyes followed you the whole time you moved around. Her gaze suddenly grew intense and the air was thick with something unnamed. Just the way she looked at you stole your breath away. “Miss Danvers, are you implying what I think you’re implying?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” 

She slowly took your hand into hers. As her fingers glided past the back of your hand, you felt tingles spread throughout your body. Then she gripped your hand and tugged you towards her, you went willingly. “Are you trying to be coy? That’s unbecoming of you.” 

She moved her chair back as she directed you to stand in front of her. 

“Sit.” She ordered. 

A shudder crawled up your spine. Bossy Lena was slowly becoming a personal favorite. With a nod, you positioned yourself on her desk. Moving your hands behind you to support your weight, you noticed she still had some papers behind you.

You watched Lena stand up slowly, her eyes were trained onto you. She moved towards you in an almost predatory fashion. Lena leaned unbearably close to you as the tension in the air grew so thick, it was almost palpable. She entrapped you with her arms. Her face hovered near yours and much as you were mesmerized by her eyes, you couldn’t help but glance down at the lips you so desperately wanted to taste. 

Finally, Lena brushed her lips against yours. Your breathing was heavy with anticipation, your body was practically arching towards her. 

Then Lena moved away and the sudden distance made you ache. She was teasing you, goddamn her. Her arms snaked around you and you heard the shuffling of papers. You realized she was clearing her desk. Oh wow. 

Finally she returned to you. 

“To think we were just talking about this earlier.” Lena commented. 

You swallowed thickly. “Funny how things come full circle.” 

Lena stared at you for a moment, you noticed the change in her eyes. She seemed conflicted.

“Kara, I just want you to remember you can leave whenever you want to. You know I don’t want to pressure you into anything—“

Oh.

You put a finger to her lips, that got her to stop real quick. “Lena, we’ve discussed this. I’m not doing anything I don’t want to.”

Lena made this adorable face of confusion. “I’m sorry. It’s just that if you were my secretary, this would be highly inappropriate. Woman in my position... plus I’m older than you—“

You rolled your eyes as you wrapped your arms around her neck. “By four years, you’re hardly ancient Lena.” 

She tried to make a retort.

“Lena. You’re not taking advantage of me. Is this what you’re always thinking whenever your eyebrows make this cute crease in the middle?” You teased as you pointed at the eyebrow crease. 

Looking mildly flabbergasted, Lena was trying to come up with a comeback. “Yes. No. Maybe.”

“So which is it?”

“Yes.”

You took her face in your hands, gently stroking her cheeks with your thumbs. “You’re a good person Lena. You would never do that to me.” 

She touched your hand, it was an incredibly gentle touch. “Have you considered that maybe you have far too much faith in me.”

“Have you considered that maybe I have far too much faith in a good person with a good heart.” You replied as your kissed her forehead. 

Lena stared at you with this bewildered look in her eyes. Come to think of it. For all of her confidence, she was always too quick to seek rejection from you. You’d think that with all her one night stands, the fear of rejection would be the furthest thing from her mind. 

“Maybe I’m not a good person.” She croaked. 

“You’re a good person to me.” 

Without waiting for her to reply, you kissed her. Not because you needed her kiss, lord knows you always needed her, but because it was the only way you could communicate how much you felt for her. Lena Luthor was deserving of your trust. 

Lena’s touch was slow and tentative at first, as if she wasn’t sure she was allowed to touch you. Then slowly, you felt her arms wrap around your waist, your name was a mere whisper on her lips. She kissed you back with so much fervor, it was too easy to melt into her. This warm encompassing feeling shot through you as Lena kissed you, consumed you. You tasted her softly, savoring her taste, and with the both of you taking your time, you felt everything. 

You felt like you were drowning. Her kiss was your lifeline. 

You felt her hands on your thighs, running up and down the expanse of your skin. You had elected to wear a skirt today. With a firm grip, Lena adjusted your position on the desk. Tearing her lips away from yours, Lena started hot wet kisses along your jawline. You started unbuttoning your blouse as she practically worshipped your skin, setting every part she touched aflame. Lena slipped her hands into your open blouse, you felt her fingers delicately graze over your heated skin.

Gently, she set you down on her desk. All you could do was watch and wait. Lena removed her hair tie and allowed her gorgeous hair to fall upon her shoulders. The woman was a goddess. She leaned over you and started dragging your lips down her neck. Breathing grew difficult the more you felt her exploring your body, she always knew exactly what to do. She knew where you needed to be touched. 

Her mouth travelled down your sternum and she took a brief moment to squeeze your breast through your bra. Pushing your bra upwards, Lena lowered her mouth and took your hardened nipple into her mouth. The sensation was unbearable as you writhed beneath her. The unbelievable pleasure made your pussy throb. As Lena tortured you with that talented mouth of her, her hips were rolling into yours. It only served to make you ache more. 

You reached out and caressed her the side of her face. You’d been trying so hard to not make a sound, it was so difficult. “Lena, baby I need you now.”

Lena nodded at you as she travelled closer and closer to your aching pussy. Her head disappeared from your view. “I’m already so wet for you. Please.” You cried out. 

Lena pushed your skirt up and pulled down your soaked panties. It was crazy how wet you already were. You inhaled sharply when you felt the cold air down there, the contrast made you squirm. She kissed the skin above your swollen clit until finally, she lowered her mouth onto you. You instantly covered your mouth and stopped a gasp from escaping the moment you felt those lips on your clit. Then she stroked you long and hard with her tongue and god, you immediately lost all thought. Your eyes were screwed shut, your hand pressed hard over your mouth, you were desperately trying to not make a sound. God it was so freaking hard when Lena was making you feel incredible things. 

Waves of searing heat shot through you and you already felt this steady pressure building up from deep inside you. Her tongue felt amazing and what you felt was indescribable. Your arousal made it so easy for her to bring you to close to the edge. 

“Fuck, Lena I’m so close.” You cried out. You needed her with an intensity you’ve never felt before. 

With your whole body aflame, every nerve pulsating with pleasure, you were overwhelmed. Lena stroked you hard then that’s when your orgasm came crashing over you. Your back arched and you tried not to scream as waves of heavenly pleasure tided over you. Your toes curled and your body shook as Lena rode out your orgasm, pleasuring you until completion. 

When you managed to regain rational thought, you opened your eyes and immediately found Lena looking down at you with this wonderful smile. It was a thing she always did after she had just made you come. You pulled her down for a kiss and god it was a very good one. 

“You okay?” She asked tenderly. 

Your foreheads touched as you smiled at her. “I feel great.” 

Lena slid off of you to fix her clothing, she still looked pristine and immaculate. The only change was that her gorgeous hair was now falling over her shoulders. You followed suit and when you stood on solid ground, admittedly you legs felt really shaky. You would crumple under your own weight if you weren’t careful. Leave it to Lena to give ‘weak knees’ a new definition. 

When you saw she was starting to clean up, you grabbed her by the waist. “Oh, we’re not done here.”

Lena grinned back at you. “We’re not?” 

Your hands moved to the zipper of her skirt and started to pull that down. “We are far from done.” 

Lena’s skirt pooled at her feet and she stepped out of it. Without warning, you bent her over the desk but did so gently. Lena chuckled at the gesture. “Is this one of your fantasies, Kara? Seeing me bent over a desk?” 

“Perhaps.” You replied as leaned over her form and kiss the back of her neck, earning you a moan. Then when you licked the shell of her ear, she quivered. “Clearly this is your fantasy too.”

“Perhaps.” She replied breathlessly. 

Your hand traveled the length of her clothed body, going past her back and down to her ass. You dragged your hand past her lovely ass and you cupped her pussy. Even through her panties, you knew she was soaking wet. You teased her at first, your finger stroking up and down her aching pussy. Lena gripped the edges of the desk as she tried to not cry out. 

Then you pulled down her panties and let those pool at her feet. Without further ado, you slipped your hand between her legs. Lena failed to prevent the gasp from coming out as made circles around her swollen clit. All you could hear was muffled moans and heavy breathing. You teased her at her aching entrance, testing her wetness before finally you buried your fingers inside her. She called out your name in a plea as you started thrusting in and out of her. When you curled your fingers, she nearly buckled underneath you. 

Lena’s knuckles grew white as she gripped the desk for her dear life. You fucked her in a maddeningly slow pace and all you could hear was Lena’s harsh breathing. Then when all you heard from her was your name, you knew she was close. You adjusted your wrist and buried yourself deeper, thrusting harder, curling your fingers and moving against that spot that drove her crazy. Then Lena came hard with only your name on her lips and she crumpled beneath you. You held her gently and kissed her cheek. 

You helped Lena to her feet and she leaned against her desk to steady herself. She just kept staring at you with this intense look as she tried to control her breathing. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was a mess but she was so damn beautiful. Lena ran a hand through her hair and sighed. “So much for not mixing business with pleasure.” She joked. 

You laughed and helped her with her skirt after you picked it up from the floor. You watched her try to look proper but after you bent her over the desk, her clothes had crumpled. On the bright side, office hours were over. Not many would witness her in this state. 

As soon as Lena finished up tucking her blouse back into her skirt and you had done the same for yours, she grabbed you by the waist and kissed you fiercely. It was short but the kiss alone made you all hot and bothered again. “You are a distraction, Kara Danvers. I forbid you from visiting my workplace.” 

You gave her a look. “Mmhm, sure. Need I remind you that you had your way with me first.” 

Lena smirked at that info. “And you’re an enabler. Stop feeding my bad habits.”

“Bad habits? Is this a bad habit?” You asked as you tilted your head and brushed your lips against hers. You could tell it took a great amount of self restraint for Lena not to kiss you back. 

“Absolutely. You know it’s that bad ones that are addicting.” 

“Yeah? Are you saying I’m addicting, Miss Luthor?” 

Lena glance down at your lips and you saw her jaw clench. “Very, don’t let that go to your head now.”

You pulled away, pleased with that answer. Teasing Lena Luthor was exceptionally fun. She was always so stressed and tired, she needed some fun in her life. As you slipped your panties back on and started to fix your appearance, Lena’s eyes never left you. Watching you seemed to be one of her many habits. You picked up your belongings and took a few steps towards the door. 

“Come home with me Lena, we could have Thai takeout and potstickers. Have a break.” 

Lena smiled at you sadly as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. “I’d love to but I need to work.” 

“I’m not offering more sex, even though that’s always a good option, I just thought maybe you could use some company. We could have dinner, some wine, you can keep working and maybe I’ll watch a movie. Come on Lena, what do you say? Come home with me.” 

Lena gave in a little too quickly, because she started rounding up her papers. You laughed as you helped her gather her belongings. “You know I can’t resist the puppy eyes. You should patent that.” 

“Very funny. However, I just think you deserve a break. You’re always working, Lena. Everyone needs to kick back once in a while. Even you.” 

Lena shook her head. “I’m the lawyer, I should have an argument for that.” 

“Well I’m very stubborn and apparently, I’m very persuasive.” 

“Well with that sunny disposition of yours, I think many would have a hard time resisting your charms.” Lena replied. 

This whole time, the two of you were bent over her desk, trying to fix papers and rearrange her belongings. Then when you looked up, you found that Lena’s eyes were already on you. It was too easy to get lost in those resplendent green eyes. For a time, the two of you just stared. 

That weird tension was back. The kind that made the room temperature rise and the air so dense that it was difficult to breath. Something about the way she looked at you made your fingertips tingle with this unnamed sensation. Then your stomach felt weird, the butterflies were back but for the life of you, you had no idea why. 

Then Lena looked away and cleared her throat, breaking the tension but failing to erase the strange warmth and unease you felt. 

“I’ll see you at your place. Catch you later, Lena.” You said as you awkwardly made your way out. 

“I won’t be too late. See you later Kara.”

You nodded at her and reached for the door knob. You twisted it when you heard Lena call out your name. You turned your head to face her, she had the strangest expression on her face. 

“Yeah?” You responded.

“Kara, I... You know what, it’s nothing.”

You didn’t buy it, not for one second. But it wasn’t your place to push her into telling you what was wrong. Lena would tell you. In her own time. 

With a heavy heart, you finally left without another word. Lena was clearing thinking about something. Meanwhile you needed to get back to CatCo. to get your things before going home. You found comfort in the fact that you weren’t abandoning Lena to whatever it was she was feeling. You’d see her later and you would make her smile. 

God, you would do anything for that smile.


	10. Chapter 10

You had no idea what time it was exactly, all you knew was that it was still dark outside. Rubbing your eyes, you outstretched your arms before turning over on your side to glance at the table clock. The time glowed back at you in a vibrant red, it was around three in the morning. Normally you would never wake up earlier than your usual waking up time, sleep was something you valued immensely. But then when you reached out to grab across your bed hoping to find a certain warm body, there was nothing.

You quickly sat up and allowed the sheets to fall off you. Lena Luthor, goddess on earth, was nowhere to be seen but you were very much naked so you didn’t imagine having phenomenal sex a mere few hours ago. Before you could wonder where Lena could have gone in her own apartment, you heard... shouting?

You quickly put on your glasses because you were nearsighted and everything too far was a blur. Quickly, you found one of Lena’s nerdy shirts from MIT. She didn’t tell you but you found it highly amusing that Lena clearly had quite a few sciences degrees. Why else would she own a shirt per science program she attended? Law clearly wasn’t her passion considering the lack of law school shirts. Putting that and your underwear on, you opened the door and found Lena pacing back and forth.

Her hair was in a quick and messy updo, her face was the most stressed you’ve ever seen her and if you didn’t know any better, you would say she was angry. Lena was many things but anger was usually not one of them. Her phone was pressed against her ear and her jaw was clenched. 

“Lex, what did you do? No fuck that, I don’t want your excuses. What? No. No. Listen, if my asshole brother fucks up tremendously, I need to know about it. It’s my job.”

You tried to immediately slink back into the bedroom when Lena noticed you in the corner of her eye. She sighed and gestured for you to stay, not leave. So carefully, you sat on her couch and tried to be quiet.

Then Lena started laughing all of a sudden. But compared to the warm and beautiful laughter you loved so much, this one was cold and lifeless. Frankly, it scared you a little. 

“Please, don’t give me that. You of all people should be aware that everything is about you. What makes you think I could have said no to mom when she told me the family needed a lawyer when you knew I wanted to be a scientist. You used to be a nice caring brother once, so you will listen when I tell you that your Chief Legal Officer needs to know what happened. I am your general counsel Lex, it’s my fucking job to protect you.” 

Lena then grew very quiet as she gripped the phone so hard her knuckles grew white. Meanwhile, you walked into the kitchen and poured two glasses of wine. You had a feeling she’d need it. 

“Lex.” 

The Lena you knew was all warm and wonderful with a smile that could cure cancer. But the moment she said her brother’s name, you blood ran cold. You had never heard such vehemence, such anger, such animosity from her before.

“Wow, congratulations, and I thought being the family fuck up was my job. Jesus Christ, Lex. No, don’t use that tone with me. Don’t pretend to care about me now. None of you ever did. All of you only care when it’s fucking convenient. Now I will do my job and protect you from whatever shit storm is coming for you. But if the authorities get involved, I can’t promise you anything.”

More silence ensued, you weren’t sure why Lena allowed you to stay for something this private. This conversation alone was enough for you to understand why she hated talking about her family. 

“Are you actually threatening me? Your own fucking sister? We both know you’re not that scary. I refuse to be an accessory to your crimes Lex. Why don’t you run back to mom, maybe she’ll tell you what to do and you’ll finally grow a pair.” 

“Or what?” She cut him off. “What will you do to me? The fact that you can’t follow up on that threat speaks volumes about you.”

Lena quickly glanced at you before continuing. “Whatever, I don’t care about excuses. I’m going back to bed, by the time I wake up, I want everything from you. Full disclosure and don’t hide anything from me. I’m a smart woman, I’ll know if I’m being lied to. If you so much as leave something out, I will drop you immediately. Is that clear, Lex?”

Finally she seemed to ease up a little. Her expression changed into something a lot softer. She listened for a while. “I’m your little sister. Picking up after you is what I do. It’s what mom raised me to do. Everything for her precious genius son.”

She inhaled deeply. “If you care for me at all, you will cooperate. You don’t need to be a good person for me. I’ve stopped expecting that from you. What I want for you is to be a decent human being. If you were a good person, we wouldn’t be having this conversation about saving your ass. You would be apologizing to me. Hell, this never would’ve happened.”

After an even longer period of silence, Lena finally came around to you. She slipped an arm around your waist and you did the same, somehow your presence seemed to comfort her. “Goodbye, Lex. We’ll speak later.”

Then Lena finally put the phone down and looked at you, she looked so tired. She leaned into you and you held her close, your thumb was casually stroking her side. After what seemed like forever, she finally spoke. 

“I’m sorry you had to hear that.” her voice sounded so lifeless, it made your chest ache. 

“Are you okay?” 

Lena looked at you and the face she gave you nearly broke your heart. You held her face between your hands and kissed her forehead with every fiber of your being. “It’s okay, I’m here for you. I’m not going anywhere.” 

You pulled her in for a hug, god knows she needed it. Lena immediately melted against you and she didn’t fight you. She held onto you tight as if you kept her tethered to the ground. You didn’t know how long the two of you just stood there, holding each other. When Lena pulled away, you instinctively slipped your hand into hers. You pulled her towards the couch and she followed you like a lost puppy. 

You sat her down and came back to her with a glass of wine. She accepted it and took a large sip. 

“You don’t have to tell me about it.” You said immediately. After all it wasn’t your place. Technically, this was beyond what you both established you relationship to be.

Lena sighed as she went for another sip. She looked at you for a very long time before she leaned towards you, resting her head against the couch. “I know but talking to you makes me feel better.”

You took a sip of your own wine. “I won’t breathe a word to anyone.”

She appeared to have been carefully considering her words. You hated that expression on her face. That look of sadness and helplessness. It made your heart ache and it made you want to kiss her, if only to take away her pain. 

“My brother he— he’s done some unspeakable things. I’ll spare you the details but he’s basically ruined the company.”

“What did he do?” 

Lena looked like she had a difficult time finding the words. “I... I didn’t know he ran trials.”

“What trials?”

You met her eyes and she had never looked so fragile before. “Human test trials. He went against every government regulation and basic human decency. The worst part is that without those trials, the products we’ve put on the market wouldn’t have been out there saving lives. Christ, we’re saving lives on the deaths of many.”

Lena closed her eyes and she looked so small. “I’ve been out there defending Lex, believing that for all his faults, he would never actually do something so unforgivable. But apparently, the man has no conscience. I should have know, Kara. I should have known.” 

Then Lena set the wine glass down on the table and stared at the ceiling. “Why didn’t I fucking know?”

Her voice was cracking and when you watched the tears start to roll down her beautiful face, your heart ached so badly. You set your glass aside and pulled her into you. You held her to let her know she wasn’t alone. 

“We used to be close once, Lex and I. He was such a good big brother. He used to protect me from awful people and he would also protect me from Mom. She was always unfair to me, she saw me as something less. Dad was never really around so it didn’t matter. I thought I could rely on what I knew of him. Turns out, my own brother is a stranger to me.”

By now, Lena had broken down in your arms. Her tears kept flowing and she could barely hold her own voice now. You had never seen her cry before. It only seemed to expand that ache in your chest. You would do anything to make it stop. 

“And fuck, Kara. I’m supposed to defend that evil man. It’s my job to do so when all I want to do is feed him to the wolves. The right thing to do would be to leave, yet some part of me can’t help but feel obligated to protect him. If I leave him alone, my mother will never speak to me again. I’d be outcasted from my own family and that’s an awful fate.” She sobbed. 

Even you felt like crying for her. You just wanted to make her pain go away. Lena didn’t deserve this. 

“I don’t know what to do Kara.”

You breathed in her scent as you stroke her arm reassuringly. By now, her head was on your chest, listening to your heartbeat. She would know that just being near her made your heart pound like crazy. 

“I can’t tell you what to do. But Lena, you are good and kind. You should do what you feel is right.”

You kissed the top of her head. “Knowing you, you’d never live with yourself if you didn’t make the right choice.” 

“That’s the problem. I don’t know what’s the right thing to do.”

You held her tighter. “Trust in yourself. You may be a Luthor, but you’re most certainly not like them. You’re a better person and I— I think the world of you.” 

Lena clutched at your shirt. “That means a lot to me.” 

You both lay on the couch in comfortable silence. Just listening to each other the sound of the other breathing and relishing the closeness. Holding her like this was sometimes better than the sex. You just wanted her stay within your embrace, letting her know that she was safe with you and that you had no intention of letting her go. 

“You’re wearing my MIT shirt.” She said, breaking the silence. There was amusement in her voice. It was the most positive thing you heard her say since you’ve woken up.

“Should I not have worn it?” 

She shook her head. “No, it looks cute on you. I like seeing you in my clothes.”

You laughed at her. “You’re so lame.” 

Lena chuckled. “‘Maybe you bring that out of me.” 

“So, you never told me you went to MIT.”

Lena shifted her position into something more comfortable. “Well, it never came up.” 

“Well now that we’re talking about it, I’d love to hear about what you did.” 

Lena left your arms and you were sad to see her go. She took her glass of wine and sat up on the couch, a smile finally played on her lips. After taking a quick sip, she spoke. 

“Well, I mostly took up Biological and Chemical Engineering. That one was a double major, my specialty as it were. I also minored in Biomedical Engineering. All of which would have made me highly qualified to actually run the labs at L-Corp. That’s what I’ve always wanted to do actually.” 

You watched her face light up when she was talking about science. It was so clear she loved it. 

“Then why aren’t you making crazy science. Clearly it’s what you love to do.” 

Lena sighed and drank more wine. “My mother told me to stop playing around. Lex needed a lawyer and she wanted a Luthor in that position. It’s that simple. God forbid I have my own dreams. Mom never really cared about what I wanted. It was always about Lex.” 

“Yikes, one of those.”

Lena closed her eyes. “Yeah, one of those. So I left MIT, and finished law school in two years at Harvard. Lex isn’t the only smart one in the family.” 

“I’m getting that impression from you.” You replied. 

Lena finished her glass and set that aside. She stood up from the couch and she pulled you with her. She held your hands gently as she searched your eyes for something. Then she brought her hand up and caressed your cheek. 

“Thank you for being here, Kara. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

“You know why I’m here.” You joked. 

“Do I?” She asked back and her tone was serious.

That was an incredibly loaded question. You both knew that this arrangement had boundaries and yet the longer it went on, the more those boundaries became blurry. Whatever was happening right now was too personal for that arrangement. But at the same time, you felt so much for her. 

You couldn’t lie to yourself by pretending you didn’t have feelings for her. 

How could you lie to yourself when she made you feel everything and more.

“I mean, of course I’m here. I did sleep over after all.” You replied hoping it was the right thing to say. You didn’t want to complicate things with her.

“Of course. I’m sorry to have kept you, you can go back to sleep now. I think I’ll stay up for a little while longer.” Lena stated, she sounded a little too monotonous to be alright. She pulled away from you and you already missed being near her, it felt almost painful. 

Oh god no, that was the opposite of what you wanted. 

You grabbed her hand but she didn’t turn back to face you. “Hey, we should both sleep. Come back to bed with me. Please.” 

You pulled her back to you and took her face in her hands. You couldn’t say anything. Saying something would make it too real but if you could make her understand how much she meant to you, even with just actions, you would. You hoped she’d understand. “Lena, come back to bed with me.” You whispered. 

“I’m not that tired.” She replied, her voice weak. 

You caressed her face and hoped Lena would feel how much you cared. That you’d rather be here than anywhere. That maybe, this wasn’t just casual for you. Not anymore. It hadn’t been that way for a long time. “You look tired.”

“Kara, it’s okay. I’m okay.” 

“You’re not and It’s okay to not be okay. I’m here for you, and it’s not just because I slept over.”

Ever so slowly, you kissed her with every fiber of your being. Hoping to make her understand that you felt too much for her. Lena didn’t kiss you back for a brief moment, when she finally did it felt glorious. You savored the taste of her and reveled the the tenderness. Lena was kissing you so softly, as if you would break if she kissed you too hard. Strangely you felt the same. This kiss was so different. It reminded you of the hallway kiss. 

When the other kisses were rough, raw, and simply a means to an end. This kiss was extremely gentle and carried so much more depth.

Your chest ached with warmth as Lena held you to her, kissing you like you were everything. Your body ached with something new, something tender. You felt it from your toes to your fingertips. You swayed against her, drowning in the sensations of her. It was so easy to do this forever. 

When you finally broke for air, you both simply stared at each other with renewed understanding that things weren’t so simple. But there was no open acknowledgement, that would make things too real. You were too afraid to change things. Your foreheads touched as you enjoyed each other’s closeness. 

“Come to bed with me. We don’t even have to do anything, we can just sleep.” You whispered against her lips.

“Okay.” She replied back before kissing you once more. 

Wordlessly, Lena followed you back to the bedroom. The weird tension was back again and this time you had a feeling what it was. Lena slipped into the covers first and you follow suit. You wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, your head was buried over her shoulder. You couldn’t stop yourself from inhaling, she smelled wonderful. There was something about the way she smelled that made you feel like you belonged here. 

It didn’t take long before your eyes fluttered shut, and your own tiredness lulled you back to sleep. But with Lena Luthor in your arms, you found that sleep came easily to you. 

Right before you succumbed to your dreams, you heard a voice. Lena’s voice. 

“I like it when you hold me like this.” 

You smiled and held her tighter. 

“I like holding you too.”


	11. Chapter 11

You hadn’t seen Lena in a while, it worried you. After that argument with her brother, ever since she received the papers documenting his crimes, Lena sort of disappeared. Well, disappear was too strong a word. You knew she was still there, you could hear movement from her bedroom. Still, the lack of contact was extremely worrying. You wondered if she was eating well or if she was getting enough sleep. 

You considered dropping in unannounced but decided against that. If Lena was truly busy, you would just be a distraction. She didn’t need that. The last time you saw her was when you left her apartment. She merely said goodbye with this sad lonely smile on her face, it made your heart ache for her. Then she kissed you and it felt oddly bittersweet. Why did it feel that way?

Currently, you were lying down in bed. Desperately trying to read a book and hoping to hear something from Lena’s side of the wall. It comforted you knowing she was still up and about even though you had no idea what she was up to. 

Your phone suddenly rang and you panicked. Reaching for it faster than you could think, you hoped it was Lena. The caller ID said otherwise and you couldn’t help but frown. Dejectedly, you put the phone against your ear. “Hey Alex.” You greeted. 

“You don’t sound too happy to hear from me.” She pointed out. 

“It’s nothing. What did you want?”

Even through the phone, you knew the gears in her head were turning. Your sister was always worrying about you. You knew your behavior was strange and Alex was never gonna let you keep this up. “Lucy’s back in town for work reasons. I was just wondering if you were free for dinner. We’re just gonna eat a Noonan’s.” 

You glanced at the table clock. “By dinner you mean now?” 

“Yep.”

“Why didn’t you call earlier?”

Alex sighed. “I just got off my shift, I forgot to ask you.”

Oh right, Alex did mention she had to come in to the ER today. There was a major accident on the highway and the hospital was swamped. All the trauma surgeons on call were brought in to handle the situation. Your sister was probably super tired. “It’s okay, so we’re going to meet at Noonan’s yeah?” 

“Mmhm, see you soon?” 

“Yeah, take care Alex.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll feel better after a shower.” 

The call ended and you slumped back on the bed. Going out for dinner was fun. Considering that your sister the trauma surgeon earned a lot more than you did, she usually paid for you. Free food was always good. 

You sighed wistfully. Lena always fed you tons of food whenever you were over at her place. In fact, she found it highly amusing because you ate so much food but never seemed gain or lose weight. 

Yeah.

You missed her. Badly. 

It wasn’t even about the sex. You just really missed her. You missed her laugh, her smile, the way her eyes crinkled whenever you said something funny. You even missed the way her eyes lit up whenever she talked about something she was passionate about. You always loved it when the two of you just hung out without an agenda. Usually you had takeout, either Thai or Chinese. Then Lena would work while you watched TV. The night would occasionally end with amazing sex and lots of spooning. 

You missed Lena Luthor way too much.

Going out to dinner and being with friends would be good for you. It was better than losing your damn mind worrying over Lena. She would be fine and you would be fine too.

Well you would be fine if you could stop worrying about her for one second. 

You inhaled deeply and shoved your face into a pillow. Without further ado, you screamed into the pillow out of pure frustration. You hated this. You felt so antsy and restless. You just wanted to know if she was okay. This radio silence was killing you.

“Kara!? Are you okay!?” 

You suddenly lifted your head and looked around. “Lena...? Is that you?”

“I heard muffled screaming, I thought something happened to you. Are you okay? I’m coming over.”

“Wait, Lena—“

Then you heard shuffling and footsteps. Silence followed soon after. Without realizing it, you body felt weightless. You found yourself running to the door, your feet were already taking you there. When you opened the door in a rush, you found Lena standing there. She was still dressed for work and there were new eye bags underneath her eyes but she looked so damn beautiful.

Without waiting you surged forward and kissed her, your arms wrapped around her neck. God you miss this. You missed her. Lena kissed you back with the same fervor. She wrapped her arms around your waist and leaned into you. You kissed for what seemed like forever before Lena pulled away and brushed the stray hair away from your face. 

“Kara, are you okay? Nothing bad happened to you?” She asked, her eyes were filled with worry. 

You slapped her in the arm and she flinched. Her face turned to confusion. “I should be asking you that. I’ve been so worried about you. What would you do if I suddenly dropped off the face of the earth for days.”

Her hand caressed her cheek and it felt so wonderful there. “I’m sorry. I’ve been so busy with work. I didn’t have time to check in on you. I’m sorry for worrying you.” 

“Obviously, you’re forgiven. I don’t think I can stay angry at you anyway.”

Lena laughed. “May I come in?” 

“Of course.” 

You pulled Lena into your apartment and kicked the door behind you. Before Lena could say another word, you threw yourself at her and held her tight. Lena caught you in surprise and immediately moved her arms around you. Her hand was stroking your back and it felt so good to be near her. You inhaled deeply, breathing in her scent and it filled you with this great warmth. It felt like coming home. 

“I’ve missed you.” 

You heard Lena sigh as she buried her nose in your hair. Her grip on you grew tighter. “I’ve missed you too.” She replied.

You pulled back to look at her face. You felt like you needed to absorb her presence before she had to go away again. “How are you, Lena?” 

Lena sighed and gave you this sad smile. “I’m alright... for the most part. Between my own conscience and a lot of pressure from a lot of powerful people, I feel like I’m being pulled apart.”

“What sort of powerful people?”

“My mother for instance is one of them. With my father dead, she’s basically the head of the family and the Luthors have a lot of sway. Also, if I fail to dismiss Lex’s crimes, the company would fall to bankruptcy so I’m also being pressured by the board. Basically, a lot of people are expecting me to do my job.” Lena stated tiredly. 

“That’s awful.”

Lena looked away, she just looked so tired. You just wanted her to catch a break. “Too many bad things will happen if I choose to do the right thing. What kind of shitty situation is this? This is such a Lex thing to do.” 

You cupped her face and pulled her back to face you. “Stay for a while, have a break. Even if it’s just for fifteen minutes.” 

“I’d love to.” She replied with this soft smile that warmed your heart. 

For the next fifteen minutes, all you did together was mindlessly watch some TV. Lena was cuddled up next to you while you held her in your arms. This was all you wanted from her. You simply wanted her presence, her company. There was this all encompassing need to just be near her in any way possible. That and you knew this was what Lena needed right now. She needed the normalcy when everything around her was falling apart. 

Every once in a while, Lena would adjust her position against you but she never stayed away from you for too long. Occasionally she would play with your hair. More often than not, you caught her sniffing her hair and relished in the attention. Seeing her smile was everything to you. 

Finally the fifteen minutes were up and Lena had to go away again. She stood up and pulled away from you, but not before giving this toe curling kiss that sent you reeling. Your heart pounded and the warmth in your chest expanded to every part of you. She held your hand for a little too long before she finally moved away, you missed the contact immediately. 

“It’s after work, where else do you have to go?” You asked her.

Lena gave you an apologetic look. “I have to talk to Lex. There’s a lot of paperwork to sort out and it requires a lot of overtime work.”

“Don’t be a stranger this time. You really worried me.” You said but it sounded like you were pleading.

“I know, and don’t worry. I won’t disappear on you, I promise.” She said with a smile. 

“You better not or I’ll come after you. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.” 

Lena laughed at you. “I don’t think you’re using that phrase right but I understood what you meant. I’ll try to take better care of myself. God forbid I face the wrath of one Kara Danvers.” 

You returned the same and for a while, the two of you just stood there, staring at each other. Neither of you really wanted to leave. Finally, Lena breathed in deeply and made her way out. “I’ll see you soon, Kara.” 

“You too, Lena.” 

Then Lena was gone again. You thought seeing her again would take away that dull ache that settled deep in your chest but it didn’t. All it did was make you ache more. You sighed and curled up on the couch. At this rate, you couldn’t deny it to yourself anymore. 

Somewhere between the sex and eating potstickers with her or staying up late talking about everything and nothing, you had fallen for her hard. Maggie had warned you but you willingly allowed yourself to fall of the deep end. 

You had fallen for her and you didn’t know what to do. 

You had never felt like this before. It felt a little too much like flying and falling at the same time.

 

* * *

 

Dinner was a blessing, honest. Between the acceptance of your own feelings and the chaos surrounding Lena, you felt overwhelmed. You needed this. You needed the normalcy of hanging out with your best friends at the restaurant you all frequented. Here, you could smile and pretend everything was okay when really, it wasn’t. 

So far, the drinks were served and you were all waiting on the appetizers to show up. Alex and Maggie had beers, it was their designated choice of beverage. You and Lucy on the other hand agreed to share a bottle of red. You never really liked wine all that much before but Lena had taught you how to appreciate it. You actually enjoyed red wine now. 

Maggie brought up her bottle and everyone clinked their drinks against it. 

“To Lucy being back in National City.” Maggie said. 

Lucy took a sip of her red and smiled. “I really missed you guys.” 

Alex leaned back and took a swig of her beer. “We also missed you Luce, National City is a little emptier without you.” 

Lucy gave Alex a snarky look. “Flatterer.” 

Alex shrugged innocently. “It’s true. Right Kara? Tell her like it is.” 

You smiled awkwardly and twisted the stem of the wineglass. “Absolutely, we always miss you Lucy. Though what brings you back though, out of curiosity?” 

“I’m not sure how much I can say. But the Chicago office is temporarily lending me to the DA’s office here in National City. Because I’m from here, I have the necessary expertise for this particular case.” She stated matter-of-factly. 

“Yeah.” Maggie said as she leaned forward with a grin. “We have this joint task force with the DA’s office.” 

“Who’re you after?” You asked. 

Maggie and Lucy shared looks. They looked immensely proud of themselves. “Lex Luthor. We’re finally nabbing the big bad himself.” Maggie announced proudly. 

Your heart nearly stopped upon hearing the name. Oh no. You knew way too much about it and you Lena was in no position to cooperate with law enforcement. Her hands were tied, she couldn’t disobey her family. Not now when so much rested on her shoulders. You looked down at your glass and tried to casually swirl the red liquid around. “On what charges are you trying to get him for?”

“Various human rights violations for starters. Multiple counts of involuntary manslaughter and illegal test trials.” Lucy informed you with pride. 

You swallowed thickly. “What’s your source?”

“My, aren’t you full of questions today.” Lucy commented with amusement. 

Meanwhile Alex and Maggie were eyeing you very carefully. Especially Maggie, she knew about your relationship with Lena. She suspected you probably knew something about it but was afraid to ask. As for Alex, she probably found your behavior suspicious. “I’m just flexing my reporter muscles. I won’t be a glorified secretary forever.” You replied. 

“Well to humor your future reporter, we have multiple testimonies from former employees. Plus upon subpoenaing official documents and records from L-Corp itself, a lot of the documents didn’t add up. We’d have more but so far, their legal defense is bulletproof. A certain Miss Luthor is doing her job exceptionally well, it’s annoying.” Lucy stated, her vehemence for Lena was clear. 

Maggie gave you this worried expression but she still had yet to say a word. 

“Well.” You said. “I do hope you both catch the bastard. God knows he needs to be locked up for good.” 

“Lex is just the start. The mother is just as guilty and Lena Luthor is definitely not blameless. No lawyer defending all of that is innocent.” Lucy said with a laugh. 

You hands balled into fists and your knuckles grew white. You couldn’t help but glare at Lucy. What did she know about Lena. Lucy noticed that bad looks you’ve been giving her and called you out on it. 

“Why? Did I say something wrong, Kara?”

You looked away and took a sip of wine. “Not at all.” 

“You’re angry.” Lucy pointed out. “That almost never happens.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Kara.” Alex finally called out your name. 

So far, for the entire length of the evening, Alex had yet to ask about you or call out your behavior. Normally she would have but she had given you space instead. In fact, she’d been dancing around you.

“I promise, no one will be angry you. Tell us what’s wrong, you’ve been irritable all evening and the food’s not even here yet. I’ve been giving you a lot of space but I think I’ve given you too much. Please Kara, talk to us.” Alex said in that reassuring big sister voice that normally made you cave immediately. 

You bit your lip nervously and kept looking to Maggie for help. She in return kept looking away, she also didn’t know what to do. 

“Is this about Lena Luthor?”

Your head snapped up and you stared at Alex in bewilderment. Did she know? Did Maggie tell her? What could Alex possibly know? You couldn’t stop yourself from making this pained expression. You couldn’t find the words at first. By the time you steadied yourself, everyone knew something was definitely up.

“What do you mean?” You asked Alex tentatively.

Your sister shifted nervously and her fingers fidgeted with the beer bottle. “I was waiting for you to tell me yourself. Also please don’t be angry at Maggie. She tried to keep it from me for as long as possible. You know we don’t really keep secrets from each other.” 

Alex finally met your gaze. “I know you’ve been kind of seeing her. This is personal for you, I can tell.”

“Alex... I—“

Lucy’s face grew grim and she scowled. Gritting her teeth she spoke with venom. “I guess it wasn’t enough for her privilege to get her through law school, she had to go take advantage of you too. I told you to stay away from her.” 

You sighed in resignation. You were too tired to fight with Lucy. “It’s not her fault if she’s smart and hardworking. Her privilege didn’t get her to finish law school in two years.”

“She’s not a good person, Kara.” Lucy insisted.

“Yes she is!” You raised your voice and glared at her. “You all don’t know her, you all don’t get to judge her.”

“And you’re telling me you know her?” Lucy challenged you. 

Your ran a hand through your hair as your chest started to ache again. You really wanted Lena here with you right now. Even just holding her hand made you feel safe.

“I do. Lena Luthor is the kindest, most caring, and most selfless person I know. You have no idea how much pressure she’s under right now or what she’s going through. Until you do, you all don’t get the right to judge her. She’s always worrying about me. She gets upset when she sees those animal rescue videos. She actually cried watching Frozen but won’t admit it. She’s always bringing me food or checking up on me. Plus she’s always wearing these dumb nerd shirts, she has like ten of them. Lena Luthor is a good person.” 

Everyone was quiet. 

Rather, it would be more accurate to say that everyone was too scared to speak. Finally, it was Alex who broke the silence. She took your hand into hers and stroked you reassuringly with her thumb. The suspense was killing you.

“Kara... You love her don’t you?”

You hadn’t realized you were holding your breath. 

“I didn’t want to.” 

“Kara...”

“I didn’t plan to... I swear. I didn’t want to fall in love with her. I just wanted to be her friend at first. She was always so lonely even though she’s amazing, I just wanted to be there for her. Before I knew it... I couldn’t live without her. I can’t... even now being away from her is hard.” 

You tried so hard not to cry but the tears started coming anyway. Finally admitting it out loud made it real for you and all the more you couldn’t deny it any more. You loved her. So much that being without her hurt you. You needed her as much as you needed oxygen. 

Lucy for the longest time, didn’t say anything. You saw it in her face, there were too many things flashing across it. Too many emotions you couldn’t name. She looked conflicted. When she started to speak, you expected the worse.

“It kinda hurts... knowing that you had to go on and fall in love with someone like her and not someone like me.” Lucy said quietly.

You stared at her in shock. This was the first open acknowledgement that the two of you had something. Alex and Maggie however, did not seem surprised. 

“I still have my doubts but I would be disrespecting you if I didn’t believe in you. Whatever you say here at this table will stay amongst the four of us. But from the way you talk about her, it sounds like she’s in trouble. I’m an assistant district attorney, Maggie is one promotion away from being a detective. How can we help?” Lucy said with all the sincerity she could muster. She was such a prideful creature, it must’ve taken a lot of out of her to humble herself and admit she was wrong. 

You tried to wipe away your tears but it just kept going. Finally you started laughing at your pitiful state and Alex offered you a tissue. 

“You look awful Kara.” Alex teased.

“No shit.” You replied. 

You inhaled deeply and tried to settle yourself down. It felt so good to not keep everything to yourself and it felt even better knowing that your friends would always have your back. You took a large gulp of wine, for liquid courage. 

“It’s true. Lex has been conducting unethical human trials and much more. Lena didn’t elaborate but her expression told me it was bad.”

Their serious faces told you to keep going. 

“She’s being pressured to do her job. A job she didn’t want to do in the first place. You have to understand that Lena was being groomed to support her brother. She’s only a lawyer because Lilian Luthor wanted a Luthor in charge. Maybe she thought that only another Luthor would be loyal enough to protect Lex to the bitter end.”

You sipped more wine. “In truth, she despises Lex and she despises her mother even more. She’s such a big nerd, all she wants to do is to be shoved into a lab all day.” You said, beaming up at the thought of Lena and her numerous nerd shirts. 

“She’s under a lot of pressure from a lot of powerful people to protect Lex. But I promise you her heart’s not in it. If you can find a way to protect her, she’d cooperate with you in a heartbeat. You help her, she’ll help you get to Lex.” 

Lucy and Maggie exchanged more looks and nodded at each other. “Okay. We believe you.” they said almost simultaneously. 

You slumped in your chair and breathed out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god.” 

“We’ll do everything we can to help Lena.” Maggie assured you. 

“Do you think we can get Lena Luthor for questioning?” Lucy asked.

Maggie shrugged and slinked back into her chair. “Bit of a tall order. We need to find a way to get her cooperation without Lex or Lillian Luthor finding out.” 

Lucy frowned. “It’s too obvious if we did suddenly grab her for questioning.” 

You raised a hand and the both of them blinked at you. They nodded at you and motioned for you to speak. “Perhaps I could arrange something? I mean we’re neighbors. It can’t be helped if I invite you all to hang out and she just happened to be next door.” 

Maggie pointed a finger at you. “That is very true.” 

“How soon can we get it done?” Lucy asked.

You held up a finger and sent Lena a quick text. Asking her when was the nearest time she was free for at least an hour. She responded quickly, that was surprising. Lena texted you that she had the weekend off and was free for the whole evening. Also that she couldn’t wait to see you. That alone warmed your heart. 

You couldn’t stop grinning. “This weekend is good. Come with alcohol please.” 

Maggie gave you the thumbs up. “Naturally.” 

Alex gave placed a hand on your shoulder to reassure you. She gave you this smile that said that she believed in you. “Don’t forget that we’re here for you Kara.” 

You nodded back.

Finally the food arrived and the conversation quickly shifted into something much lighter. It was great knowing you friends had your back. It was even better knowing that Lucy was willing to set aside her differences with Lena for you. You felt better for yourself.

Somehow all of this gave you hope.


	12. Chapter 12

Lena had just texted you that she was a few blocks away carrying pizza and potstickers. You couldn’t help but smile at the gesture. She knew for a fact that pizza and potstickers was your staple. She was always so thoughtful. It had only been a couple of days since you last saw her but it felt like an eternity. You missed her all the time and your heart ached more and more.

Unfortunately, what you didn’t tell her was that you both had some company. 

You hoped she’d take it well. 

There was also that possibility that she was going to be furious with you for involving yourself like this. Knowing her, the only reason why she kept you at arm’s length was to protect you from her problems. But by doing so she had no one. She was suffering under the weight of everything, all by herself. The idea of it was already breaking your heart. 

You looked behind you and found Maggie and Lucy in the middle of a fierce debate. 

You shook your head and approached everyone else. Glancing towards your TV, you understood immediately. Maggie and Lucy has had this ongoing feud regarding Robin Scherbatsky of How I Met You Mother infamy. It would appear that your friends had elected to watch reruns of it while waiting for Lena. 

Maggie was arguing that Robin was well written, Lucy was arguing that she was a lazy character. Were any of them correct? No, it was a debate for a reason. 

While Maggie and Lucy fought fiercely, Alex was just off to the side of the couch. Holding Maggie’s hand and drinking a beer in the other. She was the only who was actually watching the episode itself instead of bickering like children at a playground. Alex saw you approach the couch area and she raised her drink towards you. “Beer, Kara?” 

You shook your head at your sister. “I’ll probably have a red.” 

Alex gave you this funny look. “You never really liked wine before. I’m going to assume that it’s because of Lena.” 

You flushed slightly and started walking around to the kitchen. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

After fishing for the wine opener, you uncorked this bottle of Merlot that Lena had given you. She said it was a wine most beginners enjoyed. Mostly sweet and low on the tannins, was what she said. Whatever that means. You poured yourself a glass and took a sip, allowing the heat to wash over you. You also hoped the alcohol would steady your nerves. 

You grabbed at a nacho and ate it on your way back to the couch area when you heard knocking on your door. Your heart jumped at the thought and you were walking a little too fast towards the door. You opened it a little too fast but it was absolutely worth it. Lena showed up with pizza and potstickers as promised, but boy was she a sight for sore eyes. 

You laughed when you looked down at the hoodie she was wearing. It was one of her science pun hoodies with the caption: “I tell bad chemistry jokes because all the good ones [Ar]gon”

“Why are you laughing?” She asked, unamused. 

“Nothing you nerd.” You replied as you gave her a quick kiss to the cheek. 

Laughter burst from within the room and Lena’s face turned to confusion. Raising an eyebrow at you. She moved past you and before you could stop her, she walked into Maggie Sawyer threatening to smear Lucy Lane’s face with whipped cream if she said that Robin was a soulless bitch one more time. 

You followed in after her, closing the door behind you, and found Lena with the strangest expression on her face. Alex casually looked away and kept drinking her beer while Lucy suddenly moved away from Maggie. 

“Hey Lena, what’s up.” Lucy greeted awkwardly. “You remember me? Considering you always beat me at all the mock trials.”

“You also shouted at me several times, calling me the walking personification of wealth and privilege, but yes I remember you.” Lena replied just as awkwardly. 

Approaching Lena carefully, you took the plastic full of takeout food from her and placed it on the kitchen countertop. Alex finally looked over the couch and raised her beer towards Lena. “Hi I’m Kara’s sister, Alex. I love your hoodie by the way.”

Lena still looked lost. “Thanks, I have several science puns in my closet.” 

Maggie walked by Lena and offered her a hand. A brief and awkward handshake ensued. 

“We kind of met before with the ah... well I’m sure you remember. Hi, I’m Maggie Sawyer. I’m dating that one over there.” She said, pointing towards Alex who was waving back. 

“The cop.” Lena stated matter-of-factly.

“Yes that’s me.” Maggie said with two thumbs up as she walked into the kitchen to get more beer. 

Well this was turning out great. You walked back with Lena and placed a glass of wine in her hand. She took a sip almost immediately. She absentmindedly placed a hand on the small of your back and drank some more wine before finally speaking to you. “Kara, what’s going on?” 

“You should probably sit down.” 

Everyone gathered at the couch while you and Lena took two extra chairs and sat in front of everyone. Someone had turned off the TV and with a drink in hand and nachos on the coffee table, everyone was sufficiently prepared for serious talk and awkward silences.

The silence persisted and everyone was just looking to someone to start talking. Eventually, it was Lena who broke the silence. 

“So what is all of this about?” She asked. Her voice was now cool and collected, matching her outer demeanor. It seems the initial shock had worn off and was immediately replaced by this poker face she probably used for work. 

Lucy cleared her throat and leaned forward. She looked nervous and tense. “I know we’ve never really seen eye to eye—“

“I mean, your grudge is mostly one-sided but okay let’s call it that.” Lena replied with an evil smirk on her lips. 

Lucy glared at her. “See this stuck up, snobby, pretentious attitude is why I don’t like you—“

“Lucy, focus please.” You raised your voice. 

Lena had this really smug look on her face. Normally you’d chastise her but gosh, that smug look was really really attractive. Confidence was always a good look on her. 

Lucy inhaled deeply and drank more wine. “Fine. So Lena... we are all here today for you. Rather, we are aware that you are in a situation and we are here to offer you help.”

Lena’s face was completely still but saw her jaw clench ever so slightly. She put the her glass of wine down gently and crossed her legs. “And what do you know about my situation.” She replied, making air quotations with her fingers around the word situation. 

Maggie leaned forward. “To put simply, we know you’re being coerced to defend Lex Luthor. We’re here to offer you protection.”

“And what kind of protection could you possibly offer.” Lena scoffed. 

Maggie and Lucy exchanged some looks but if they wanted Lena to cooperate, they were going to have to be completely forthcoming with her. Everyone in this room wanted the same thing after all. “Right now, Maggie and I are part of a joint task force focused on taking down your brother. You are basically the only thing stopping us right now from doing that. Once you’re out of the picture, everything else will follow.” 

Lena laughed coldly. “So you’re asking me to betray my family. Betray everything I built.” 

“If you could call them family anyway.” Alex said, cutting through the tension in the room. 

Everyone suddenly looked at Alex. Out of all the people in this room, she had no reason even be a part of this conversation let alone be in the room. Alex noticed the sudden attention and cleared her throat. 

“Listen Lena, we’re all only here because Kara told us that she trusts you. If Kara believes you’re a good person then that’s what you are. Even now Maggie and Lucy aren’t one hundred percent on board with this plan but if they’re risking their jobs for you, the least you could do is try to be open to what they’re offering you.” 

True enough, when Alex spoke, everyone listened. 

Lena nodded and her whole demeanor relaxed a little. You placed a hand on her knee and she looked at you when you did. Finally, she placed a hand on top of yours and gave you a squeeze. The gesture warmed your heart. 

“Off the record, yes. I am aware that I’m literally the only thing keeping you from arresting him. I of all people know that the man is a monster and deserves to be put away for a very long time.” She started, her voice sounded weaker than it did earlier.

You overturned your hand and intertwined your fingers with her. Lena glanced at you before continuing. 

“But what I’m facing is powerful. These are people with the power to ruin me with a single word. I go against them, I’m done for.” She said and there was fear in her voice. 

She gripped your hand. “If you can protect me from all of that then I’ll give you all the information you could possibly want against Lex Luthor.” 

Lucy and Maggie pondered over this while Lena shifted uncomfortably in her seat. You could sense the restlessness in her. All you wanted to do right now was wrap your arms around her and hold her close. After all the whispering between the two, Lucy turned back to face Lena. 

“We’ll get back to you on possible options. But I promise that Maggie and I will do everything in our power to help you. For now, you just need to keep doing what you’re doing.” Lucy said decisively. 

Lena nodded slowly and suddenly stood up. You couldn’t read her expression and you didn’t know what she was up to either. The way she was right now reminded you a little of the Lena who was fighting with her brother. She seemed cold. Everyone was just looking at her, not knowing what to do or what to say. There were really no proper social cues here. 

Then in a steely voice, she spoke. “I need to speak to Kara, in private. Excuse us.” 

Before you could protest, she was dragging you to your bedroom. Everyone’s eyes were wide as the watched her pull you away. Her grip on your wrist was a little too tight and the rigidity in her movement was disconcerting. Upon entering your room, she closed the door behind you. There was more silence and now that it was just the two of you, an uneasy tension had settled in the air. 

Lena was pacing in front of you, she reminded you off a lion prowling and ready to pounce. Finally she stopped and turned to face you, her face was like a mask. It was so still, it made her look like porcelain. 

Then the mask broke when she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. 

“What are you doing?” 

You didn’t understand. “What do you mean?” 

“What are you doing, Kara?” She repeated, this time raising her voice. 

“I’m trying to help you.” 

Lena ran a hand through her hair frustration and put her hand against your dresser, hard. The sound made you flinch. She stayed there for before turning back to you. “I didn’t ask you to do that. I told you I would handle it.” 

You walked up to her. “So you just expect me to stand there and wait around for you to be okay again? You know me Lena, you know that just standing by doing nothing while you’re struggling is killing me.” 

“I told you to stay away, Kara. You should have just stayed away from me.” she yelled, her eyes were screwed shut.

Then you saw her face, she looked so scared. Your beautiful Lena was hurting and you wanted nothing more than to ease the pain. “I’m a Luthor.” Her voice cracked. “We bring nothing but pain to others. The longer you stay near me, the more I’ll put you in danger. How long will it take for Lex or my mother to find out that there’s someone I actually care for?” 

Then she surged forward and clutched your shoulders. Her eyes looked so desperate. You had never seen her like this. “They’ll use you to get me. I can’t let that happen. Please understand Kara, that all of this is me keeping you safe from them. You don’t know just how evil they can be. They may look human but they don’t act human.”

You took her gorgeous face into your hands. “Lena, people are stronger together. There are people who care about you. People who would help you if you asked. You can’t give in to the fear.”

Your foreheads touched and your heart ached for her. “Pushing me away like this is only hurting me. Lena, please.” You cried out. 

You saw it in her eyes. A glimpse of something you’d never seen before. She wanted all the things you spoke off. She suddenly pushed you away, not very hard though. Lena would never hurt you. “Kara, caring about me is a mistake. You should just leave. Whatever happens, happens. Leave me to face the consequences.” 

“Lena—“

“I’m a Luthor.” She spat out. “I’m not something that deserves to be cared about. I don’t deserve your kindness nor your trust.”

You fought back the tears threatening to fall, everything hurt so much. Every inch of you ached. “How can you say that? You of all people deserve to be cared about. You’re so kind and good. It doesn’t matter that your last name is Luthor, it doesn’t change who you really are.” 

“And how do you know who really I am?” She shot back.

“Because I see you Lena. I look at you and I see so much goodness.” 

Lena looked away from you, refusing to meet your gaze. “In the first place. You and I have a casual arrangement. You have no personal obligation to me and I you. We agreed that this was physical and nothing more.”

“If it was just physical you wouldn’t worry about me let alone care about me. But a few seconds ago you just admitted to protecting me because you cared. So what is the truth Lena!?” You raised your voice. 

“You should go while there’s still nothing between us.” She replied, her voice was so cold, so controlled, hearing it filled you with much sadness. 

“Too late.” You said, you voice a mere whisper.

Lena’s head suddenly snap towards you. Her eyes were wide and her wonderful green eyes looked dull. She looked so... broken. You hated it so much. 

“What?” 

“Too late.” You started as finally you couldn’t hold back the tears. It just started to flow and you could barely even find your voice. But you did, because there was something that needed to be said. Even if she didn’t want to hear it. Even if it hurt you to say it. Even when you felt like you were being torn apart. 

“I love you.” 

Lena was speechless, her mouth was clearly trying to form the words. She looked horrified. “Kara, you can’t.” 

“I’m in love with you Lena. I’ve loved you since I puked in your toilet. I’ve loved you since the pancakes. I’ve loved you since you showed up at my door dripping wet from the rain. I can’t pretend not to feel anything for you anymore. Not when I feel all this. I can’t walk around and deny to the world that I’m in love with you.” You said. 

Finding your strength, you surged towards here. Holding her face between her hands, you needed her to listen to you. She looked so scared. “You can’t do that. You shouldn’t love me.” 

Then Lena started to cry. 

“Kara, you cannot love me.” She said, her voice was so raw and weak. 

You kissed her forehead at first. Then you started kiss the tears away and she let you. Then when you hovered over her lips, you leaned in close and whispered to her. “I love you, Lena.”’

Then you kissed her because you loved her. You couldn’t imagine not being with her. At first Lena was slow to respond, but then when she did oh how your heart soared. She had never kissed you this tenderly before. It felt a lot like you were finally coming home. Returning back to where you belonged. And you knew it deep in your heart that you were meant to be with her.

Everything came to a crashing stop when Lena abruptly pulled away from you. The sudden distance resonated with you, it felt like a knife through your heart. Then Lena ran out the door like some scared animal. 

“I have to go.” 

You tried to chase after her and managed to stop her by the door. You tried not to pursue her further, that’s now what she needed right now. Hell, you had no idea what she needed or what she was thinking. You just knew that it was probably for the best to let her go. 

“Lena.” You called out. 

You wanted her to turn around and look at you but she didn’t. All you saw was her back and her hand to the doorknob. 

“Promise me that you’ll talk to Lucy and Maggie. Not for me. Do it for yourself.” 

“I promise.” She replied. 

That was all you needed to hear before she ran out the door. You knew for a fact that you wouldn’t see her again. Not any time soon. Maybe you screwed things up with her but some things just had to be said. You didn’t regret it. 

After all, how could you regret loving her? 

When you dragged your body back into the living room, you found all three of your friends just staring at you. Judging from where they stood, they were clearly eavesdropping. But of course. You gave them a halfhearted smile. 

“How much did you hear?” 

“Not a lot.” Maggie blurted out. 

“Well kind of a lot?” Alex negated Maggie.

Lucy hit the both of them. “Okay, maybe everything.” She admitted. 

You chuckled but you didn’t really find it all that funny. Oddly enough, you felt like the all the joy had been sucked out of you. Feeling dead inside was a real thing after. Who would’ve thought.

“That’s good, I guess I don’t have to explain what happened in there... I don’t think I have it in me to talk about it.” You admitted and you could hear your voice cracking again. 

You found yourself surrounded by your best friends as they all hugged you. You gripped onto them and started crying again. You sobbed into their arms as they all stroked your hair and told you everything would be alright. Soon after they managed to coax you into eating some of the food even though it was Lena who brought it here. 

By the time your friends had managed to settle you down, it was already midnight. You’d all been through several beers and two bottles of wine. Then nachos, potstickers, and pizza were gone and you all resigned yourselves to watching more reruns of How I Met Your Mother. 

You glanced around you and found that Maggie had already fallen asleep in Alex’s arms. When you looked to Lucy, you found that she was nearly drifting off to sleep. With a smile you went and got blankets for everyone and wrapped it around them. You honestly had no idea what you would’ve done without them. 

After switching the TV off and cleaning some of the mess you all made, you finally made you way back into the bedroom. You tried not think about what transpired just earlier in the day. Hell, you tried to not even think about all the times Lena was in this room making you smile or kissing you. You slipped under the covers and you couldn’t help but start crying again. 

All you wanted was for Lena to hold you and tell you everything was going to be okay. 

But she wasn’t here and you were alone. 

At some point, will a dull ache in your chest, you managed to cry yourself to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Every single day was a blur. A mishmash of things that should have mattered but didn’t. If you tried really hard, you could recall the important bits like work stuff or groceries that needed buying. The days just seemed to drag on and on, your days were just filled with the mundane. It was all work, work, work. Not that you minded, work was the only thing keeping you tethered to the ground. It also stopped you from losing your mind or reducing your own person into this lump of sadness. The crying thing took a while to stop too.

For the first few days after Lena Luthor dropped out of your life, you couldn’t seem to stop crying. Just when you thought you finally found a moment when you weren’t thinking of her, thoughts of her would slam into you and you were right back where you started. To call you a mess would be a vast understatement. The worst part wasn’t just the crying, it was that searing emptiness you felt in your chest. The pain you felt was so literal, it really felt like someone pulled your heart out and there was nothing left. 

Most days you tried to chastise yourself for being such a weepy mess. It’s not like the woman broke up with you. Hell, there was nothing to break up with. You weren’t saying her. Then again you had no idea what she felt or what she was up to. Despite this not being a breakup, it sure as hell felt like it. You wanted the constant dull ache to stop. 

Another thing that sucked immensely was the fact that your friends saw her and you didn’t. 

Like she promised, Lena had been very forthcoming with Lucy and Maggie. So far, the DA’s office agreed to place Lena under legal protection in exchange for her help, any fallback she may receive from the Luthors would be mitigated. She would, for the most part, be safe. Your friends never really told you anything about her, which was for the best. You didn’t really know where you and Lena stood but you knew for sure that things weren’t alright. 

Speaking of your friends, they really did try to get you to feel better. Alex and Maggie constantly dropped by your place with food and movies. Just a way on checking up on you and making sure you ate well enough. Lucy would try to get you out for some coffee or a walk but you usually refused. James and Winn did drop by a few times, mostly with some beers and lots of ice cream. The boys knew you well. It also surprised you that Mike dropped by, you both hadn’t been hanging out all that often anymore so it surprised you to see him. He dragged you to the bar and you found all of your friends waiting there. 

Somehow they all convinced you to maybe start living a little. No one told you to move on or to stop feeling things. They all just made sure that you were still living and that the world didn’t end just because you felt like it did. Life went on and they were there to help. 

After that weird intervention, you started to make a real effort to feel better about yourself. You recalled what you told Lena once, that people had to take responsibility for their own actions. In this case, you were going to take responsibility over your own happiness. It was one thing to keep hoping Lena would come back into your life after all of that. It was way too much to hope that she loved you too. That was another painful thing you had to reconcile with yourself. The fact that she didn’t love you back. What a painful thing to hear. So in some ways this was preferable to facing her. 

Yet ultimately, you couldn’t stop thinking about the way she kissed you when you told her you loved her. Sometimes actions spoke louder than words. Sometimes actions could communicate what words could not. Your heart was telling you that you had a chance with her. You desperately tried not to think about that at all. It only added to the hurt. 

The uncertainty of it all was the part that got you the most. So many what ifs, so little factual things. There was a chance she’d come back and there was a chance she wouldn’t. There was a chance that she loved you, and there was a chance that she wanted nothing to do with you anymore. But then maybe you wanted closure with her. Maybe you needed to hear her tell you that she didn’t feel the same way then maybe you could finally get on with you life and stop pining over this amazing woman who didn’t love you back. God, you hated this. 

It didn’t help either that you actually heard nothing from her apartment. It had become apparent that for the time being, she was not living there. Maybe it was to avoid you, or maybe give you space. Perhaps it was also a safety issue and the government whisked her away. You hated the not knowing part.

It had been a month since everything went down the way it did. From the way Lucy and Maggie talked, it sounded like the DA’s office was finally prepared to press charges against Lex Luthor and his co-conspirators. Everything sounded like it was going well to be honest. 

Everyone was doing great except for you. 

Right now the journalists of CatCo. were going back and forth across the floor. Everyone knew there was some kind of major Luthor buzz happening, they just didn’t know what. Everyone involved was very tight lipped. It was fascinating actually being at the center of things for once instead of just peering from the outside. On the other hand, if your boss found out you knew something she would probably give you those famous ultimatums of hers. Probably along the lines of spill or get fired. Miss Grant, never change. 

Still, you enjoyed this. Reveled in it even. There was this buzz around the room, it almost felt electric. The energy made you feel more alive than you’ve ever felt in a while. From what you’ve been overhearing, there was to be a major press conference from the DA’s office and the NCPD. The announcement was dropped unexpectedly and you knew all the major news outlets were scrambling about for an exclusive. You wondered if anyone knew it was about Lex Luthor. 

Glancing over at the tiny glass office, you found James Olsen bent over his desk looking stressed beyond belief. No doubt he was being pressured by a certain Cat Grant to get the story first. After all, any serious new breaks from CatCo. would further legitimize it as a serious presence in journalism. You looked over the clock and found that you weren’t going to be needed for a while. Quietly, you got up and grabbed a cup of coffee from the tiny office kitchen in the corner. You walked over James’ office and knocked lightly.

His head immediately shot up and he smiled tiredly. He gestured for you to come in. You shoved yourself into the tiny glass office and deposited the cup of coffee onto his desk. 

“You look like you could use this.” You said with a smile. 

He took the cup into his hands and inhaled the coffee. “You have no idea. What brings you over here?”

“Aside from being a dutiful friend?” 

He laughed and his eyes crinkled. “Yes aside from that.” 

You shrugged and adjusted your glasses. You took the seat in front of you and sat down. “Yeah well, I just wanted to talk. In general.”

James narrowed his eyes at you. The thing about James was that you were virtually transparent to him. He always seemed to pick up if something was up with you, no matter how tiny it was. The two of you may have dated once but he was one of your best friends now. He was also a very observant man. “Come on, just tell me what’s on your mind. No need to go around it.” 

You leaned back on the chair and folded your arms. “It’s so weird knowing exactly what’s going down tomorrow.”

“You mean with the press conference?” 

You nodded. “Yes, how much do you know?” 

James took a long sip of his coffee. “All I know is that it’s a Luthor thing. And not because Lucy and Maggie told me. It was easy putting two and two together after they told me about your... predicament with Lena Luthor. Once they told me that Lena was working with them, and the fact that Lucy’s back in town, it wasn’t hard to work out the details.” 

You sighed. “Are you going to tell Miss Grant?” 

“I honestly don’t know. On one hand, I would be doing my job if I did. On the other, I’m not sure if that’s the ethical thing to do.”

“I find myself wondering that too.”

You definitely caught James’ full attention by finally voicing that out. To be honest, you’d been thinking it all day ever since Miss Grant came into the office demanding the exclusive. 

“What are you thinking, Kara?” 

You breathed in deeply and chose your words carefully. If you voiced it out, it would no longer be a passing thought or a fanciful idea. Leaning forward, you spoke in a low voice. 

“I’m not going to talk about the Luthor issue, as you said that would be unethical and for personal reasons I don’t think I could do that.” You said and for a brief moment, Lena flashed in your mind. You would have hated to use such a personal thing for profit and you knew that would hurt her. “However, having this power at my fingertips... If I told Miss Grant what I knew and asked to write the article, I would no longer be a secretary tomorrow. I’d be an honest to goodness reporter.” 

“But not at Lena Luthor’s expense.” 

You nodded slowly and looked down at the table. “I don’t think I could live with myself if I used her like that.”

“But being this close to your goal is clearly weighing on you.” He filled in the rest. 

Lifting your head up, you exhaled. “Yeah...”

James was silent for one brief moment. He glanced at his computer real quick when he heard a ping. With a few mouse clicks, he dismissed the notification and leaned back. Finally, he spoke. “Have you considered that maybe you don’t have to keep waiting for some big opportunity?”

“Excuse me?” 

“Okay, hear me out here but you’ve been Cat Grant’s secretary slash personal assistant for almost three years now. That’s the longest any assistant has ever stayed with her.”

You felt proud of that fact. “I mean, I am pretty efficient.” 

“That you are but also, Miss Grant likes you. Not just because you’re good at your job. She actually likes you as a person. That’s more than what most people can say about themselves. How often does someone have the personal approval of Cat Grant?” 

“Okay, James. You’re doing a really good job flattering me but trust me, I don’t need a bigger head.” 

He laughed at your attempt to deflect the compliment. “My point is that maybe instead of waiting around, you go seize that opportunity yourself. You are more than qualified to become a reporter. The news world would benefit from your integrity.” 

You gave him the biggest face of disbelief you had. “You can’t just expect me to walk up to Cat Grant empty handed and demand for a better job.” 

“But you’re not empty handed. You have experience and skills. Not every CatCo. assistant comes with an internship with The New York Times under her belt. You’re too overqualified for your current job and you’re just applying for one that’s better suited for you.” He countered you. 

You hated that he was actually making you consider this. Doing this could get you fired, for real. This was almost insubordination by Miss Grant’s standards. Did James care for your job stability, at all? “I’m so getting fired for this.”

“You are not getting fired.”

“You makes it sound like you want me to do it now.” You said with great exasperation. James wasn’t serious was he? 

James didn’t say anything, he just kept looking at you with this funny smile. You knew him well enough that he wasn’t going to back down from this. Damn him, you were actually considering this. 

“Let me give you some extra incentive. If you’re a reporter tomorrow, I’m giving the press conference story to you first thing. You’ll be covering it.” 

You raised an eyebrow at him, failing to see how that was incentive. 

“Let me clarify. By giving you the press conference story, I’m giving you the power to decide how the public will view Lena Luthor. You and I both know that it wouldn’t matter to the public if she’s the whistleblower, they’d demonize her nevertheless but an article from CatCo. has the potential to sway the public opinion. To exonerate her in the eyes of the common people.” 

You couldn’t help but glare at him. He knew you too well, it was becoming annoying. With him giving you the chance to free Lena from that public image that haunted her so often, how could you refuse? You wanted everyone to finally see how good a person she really was. Then maybe she would believe it herself. 

“That’s a low blow.” You seethed. 

“If it gets you moving, I’d be happy to bring up Lena Luthor more often.” He replied smugly. 

You stood up in a tiny fit of indignation. James looked far too pleased with himself in that tiny office chair. Pointing a finger to his face, you gritted your teeth and stood firm. “If I’m fired, I’m blaming you.”

“Please, doing all of this for yourself and the woman you love is a win-win.” He replied with this all-knowing smile.

Refusing to look at his smug face any longer, you stormed out of his office and allowed the adrenaline to take over you. With the lively buzz around the office, no one actually paid you any mind. You couldn’t believe you were actually doing this but you thought of Lena. You remembered the way she looked at you with so much fear in her eyes, all because she cared about you and didn’t want her family to harm you. Damn her, how could you not do this tiny thing for her. 

Before you knew it, you found yourself standing in the middle of Cat Grant’s office. Your boss was staring at you expectantly and had yet to utter a single word. You knew she was extremely busy, you made her schedule yourself. You of all people knew she was not to be disturbed but you were committing this big office taboo all in the name of love. That made you so goddamn cheesy. 

“I don’t want to be you assistant anymore.” The words were out of you mouth faster than you could think. 

Her face had yet to change, not even a tiny fraction. She didn’t move at all when she replied. “And?” 

“I want to be a reporter. You know from my application that I initially applied here for a position in journalism. You hired me as your assistant instead and I’ve gained invaluable experience working under you. But it’s almost been three years and I believe I’m ready to move on now.” 

Cat Grant was silent. You stood there with bated breath, wondering if she was going to fire you or rehire you. This was so damn unnerving. Your heart pounded in your chest and you palms were all sweaty. While you felt genuine fear growing more and more the longer she stayed silent, there was also a strange exhilaration in taking a huge risk. It felt so good though, finally taking control of your life for better or for worse. 

Finally, she did something other than stare at you like you had just committed the world’s greatest injustice. You braced yourself for the worst and even when you were actually shaking, you stood your ground and kept eye contact. 

“Okay. You can clear out your desk.” 

Holy crap, she just fired you. 

You bit your lip and fought back the tears that had suddenly surfaced. Clenching your fist, you started turn around. 

“Oh good lord. You millennials need a thicker skin. What I meant was that you could clear out your desk and move to the newsroom.” Cat said with exasperation as she pushed her chair back and walked around her desk to meet you. 

“What?”

Cat Grant looked at you with great exasperation as she visibly rolled her eyes at you. She brought you to sit down on the couch with her and held your gaze. “I’m saying if you want the job, you can have it.” 

“Just like that?”

She nodded. “Just like that. Here’s the thing, when you applied here to be a reporter, I thought you were too unseasoned, too raw. I made you shadow me for years so you understood how the world of media worked. You were always qualified, but I didn’t want to give you the job that easily because I saw potential in you. That and a good amount of grit and integrity.” 

“Working as your assistant was a great privilege. I do mean that.” You added. 

“Well good because I don’t mentor just about anybody. All I’ve been waiting for was for you to finally stand up for yourself and to tell me what you wanted. You’ve done that, so now I can let you go. Provided you talk to HR first and find me a replacement. Undoubtedly that would be difficult, you were a little too efficient.” Cat Grant told you with a straight face. You never imagined she’d be singing you praises like this. This was a little too much. 

You were nodding a little too eagerly at her. Relief flooded every part of you, you had been incredibly tense a mere few moments ago. “I’ll do that as soon as I can.” 

Your boss studied your face and leaned back on the couch. All this scrutinizing made you feel uneasy. “May I ask what prompted this?” 

You felt your heart stop for a brief moment, you couldn’t tell her the real reason why you wanted to do this so badly. At the same time, you weren’t sure if you could lie to her. “James talked me into doing it. Said it was about damn time.” 

“I’m sensing there’s more in there?” 

You swallowed thickly. “There’s someone out there. Someone very important to me who needs my help. There’s an article that I absolutely need to write for that to happen.”

Your boss looked like she really wanted to press further. Perhaps it was the journalist in her who wanted to know who was so important that you would risk your job just to save. Then you watched her retreat. You knew Cat Grant wasn’t one to bow out lightly, she must’ve known that she would’ve found out eventually. After all, while you weren’t professing your love. Your own defense of Lena Luthor’s character on the national news would be very telling. 

“Alright. You know better than anyone that I’m very busy this afternoon so you can go back to doing what you’re doing. But tomorrow, you’ll report to Mr. Olsen. Not me. Are we clear on that?” 

You stood up and Cat Grant followed suit. She extended her hand towards you and you shook it. It was a sign of her respect, not a thing to be taken lightly. “Crystal clear, Miss Grant.” 

“I’m betting on you Kara, change the world.” 

Your eyes widened. Your boss had never called you by your proper name. It was always some weird deviation of Kara. You just assumed she never cared enough to learn the name of a mere assistant. You never thought misnaming you on a daily basis was something she did deliberately. Was that to keep you on your toes? Was it some kind of convoluted lesson to always teach your humility. Regardless, you have her a smile and left the office entirely. After all, you had taken up far too much of her time. In the meantime, you were going to have to find a replacement for you. 

Tomorrow, you were going to be a reporter.


	14. Chapter 14

You had to admit you were overwhelmed. Normally most press releases done by the District Attorney’s office were quieter, with much less fanfare. Due to the mysterious nature and the largeness of the press release, everyone new something big was up. For one thing, the press release was being televised and there were major news outlets present amongst the press. You felt so nervous being at your first press coverage. Your stomach felt like it was gonna hurl at any minute but nothing did happen. It was just nerves. 

There was an energy around the room. This buzz that made you feel alive and there was this tiny voice in the back of you head that was saying  _Yes, this was what I’m meant to do._

Looking around the room, you easily sighted reporters from CNN, NBC, Fox News, The Times, The Guardian, hell even the BBC was here. Everyone caught a whiff of a major story and they’d be damned if they missed it. You felt James’ hand on your knee, he was trying to reassure you. This was, after all, your first rodeo. It was probably a good thing that James didn’t let you go in alone. For the most part, he’d be asking the questions for you. All you had to do was write about the press release. Easy peasy, right?

You felt a light tapping on your shoulder and you nearly jumped. You turned around and found your cousin, Clark Kent, looking down at you. He took a seat behind you. He was dressed sharply as always in a clean pressed shirt and tie with a matching trench coat. He looked like the poster child for a journalist coupled with the glasses and his natural good looks. 

“Kara, I had no idea you were reporting for CatCo. Way to go, I knew I’d see you in one of these rooms someday.” He beamed at you. 

“Jesus, you scared me Clark. Why didn’t you tell me you were in town? We could’ve had dinner.” You replied. 

Clark shrugged and adjusted his glasses. “It was a last minute trip, Lois was very cross with me when I left in a hurry. Also no one has any clue as to what this one’s about. The DA’s office is rarely this secretive.”

“Or dramatic.” You added.

He grinned. “That too.” Then he looked towards James and the two exchange a a brief bro fist. Back when James still worked at the Daily Planet in Metropolis, he and Clark were best friends. Practically inseparable. “Jimmy, you look good.” 

“Hey Clark, drinks after this?” 

“Depends on what this is.” He scoffed. 

Clark Kent was a really good investigative journalist. He had written a lot of hard hitting articles for The Daily Planet. The fact that he failed to uncover a single ounce of info about the press release today spoke volumes about how careful the DA’s office was being. It made perfect sense though to keep everything tightly wrapped. Wouldn’t really want to give Lex Luthor a heads up. Additionally, if they could catch the man off guard without his best and brightest lawyer, all the better. Lena’s evidence was rock solid and irrefutable, the man was done for. Though the fact they were having a press conference probably meant that the man had already been arrested quietly.

It was also worth noting how often Lena Luthor was underestimated by her own family. They had no idea just how much work she had put into the company and how much of a nuisance she was for the authorities. With her out of the picture, L-Corp would crumple like a house of cards. 

Suddenly the room grew quiet when the District Attorney walked in. 

You’d never met her before but Atty. Samantha Arias was a well known name in National City. For as long as she led the DA’s office, she’d manage to efficiently crackdown on crime and lower the crime rate. She was a fair individual who always sought out justice. That made her really popular with the people but unpopular with the shady corporate crowd, like the Luthors. As a fellow woman, you held great respect for her. When she spoke the room listened. 

Following closely behind her was Lucy Lane in a crisp looking suit. An African American man followed after Lucy, you recognized him as Hank Henshaw, the NCPD Chief of Police. From what Maggie had told you, the man was her boss’s boss and the leader of the joint task force. He was strict and disciplined but a good man. You were pleased with the people in charge of handling Lex Luthor’s case. He was so going down. Somewhere in the corner of the room, you spotted Maggie looking sharp in her officer’s uniform. She spotted you and gave you an acknowledging nod, but otherwise kept a straight face. 

Atty. Arias finally took the microphone in the middle and looked right into the cameras. She took this dramatic pause before finally speaking. The moment she drew breath, the whole room started to flip open their notes pads and turn on the records. 

“We, the District Attorney’s office in cooperation with the National City Police Department have made an arrest at 4:08 am today. The individual in our custody is known to you all as Lex Luthor.” 

The room broke out into chaos but one hand from her silenced everyone. Everyone was hanging on her every word. 

“The defendant has been charged with several crimes. Starting from Involuntary Manslaughter, Fraud, Forgery, Conspiracy, and crimes against basic human decency. He has been charged as such because we have more than sufficient evidence to believe that much of the L-Corp products out on the market underwent illegal human testing. Laws have been bypassed to allow these products into the market and while the FDA has approved these products, the results which were assumed to have been achieved through humane means were in fact, achieved at the cost of real human lives. We also have good reason to believe that Lillian Luthor was an accomplice to these crimes and will also be charged accordingly. We’d like to thank the joint task force between the NCPD and the DA’s office for bringing this dangerous individual to justice. I would also like to extend my sincerest gratitude to Assistant District Attorney Lucy Lane for spearheading the task force along with Chief Henshaw of the NCPD. The floor is now open to questions.” 

So many hands shot up into the air and the room just buzzed with electricity. It almost felt exhilarating to be here. Atty. Arias randomly selected one of the hands and it belonged to Vox. 

“For how long have these trials been conducted in secret?” 

“We believe that he began these illegal test trials starting with the new line of Luthor pharmaceutics. We are still investigating if this extends to other departments of L-Corp. We have a team dedicated to its internal investigation. Next question please.” 

“Can you tell us which products were the direct result of these trials?” 

“We will be publishing a list after this press conference.” She replied. 

“And what about Lena Luthor? She is after all the Chief Legal Officer of L-Corp., why haven’t we heard about her?” 

You turned your head to look behind you, the question came from Clark. To say he that he had a Luthor bias was an understatement but he was a sharp guy. The fact that Lena had not been mentioned did not go unnoticed. Also you couldn’t fault Clark for not knowing anything about Lena Luthor. Still you felt yourself stiffen in your seat and you had James worried about you.

“Lena Luthor has not been charged.” Atty. Arias said firmly. 

“Why not?” Another voice chimed in.

Lucy finally moved towards her microphone and made her first statement of the day. “She will be testifying against the defendant and his accomplice. We have sufficient reason to believe that she has had no involvement with the defendant’s crimes.” 

Everyone in the room started to talked amongst themselves in hush whispers. You heard a few choice words hear and there. Word of conspiracy were there, though mostly everyone called bullshit on the official statement. Admittedly, it was hard to believe that she had no part to play when she spent her days approving documents and procedures around L-Corp. You understood the doubt, the disbelief. It sounded shady even to you. But you remembered that night so vividly. The look of betrayal on her face when Lex told her everything he had done. The way she cried in your arms, feeling both hurt and guilty. She was already punishing herself for not knowing. What more when she would face the public’s persecution. 

More questions surfaced around you and more answers were given but oddly enough you heard nothing. You’d even stop taking notes and half heartedly promised to yourself that you would listen to the whole recording of the press conference later. After all it was your job to write about it. How could you report the facts and make it look like she was innocent all at once. It felt impossible. Just hearing the way they talked about her broke your heart. You knew she wasn’t that person. 

Thankfully, James was asking a whole lot of relevant questions. You would have to borrow his notes later and thank him for backing you up like this. 

At some point the press conference ended and you barely noticed. Almost all the reporters in the room scrambled towards the three people in the front for an additional statement or for more information. This was quiet literally one of the biggest arrests of the decade. The People v. Lex Luthor, the whole nation would be watching that go down. You stayed behind with James and Clark, the both of them noticed the sudden change in your behavior and stayed to check up on you. You disliked being a burden on them. 

“You guys should go, I’ll be alright.” You told them. 

“It’s okay. Samantha Arias is a very tight lipped woman, I doubt we’d get any new information from badgering those three.” Clark stated. 

“We’re here for you Kara.” James added. 

You knew Clark and James were sharing looks behind you. Obviously Clark had no idea what the problem was and even if he knew, probably wouldn’t have been very forgiving of you. 

“Hey Kara, is everything okay?” Maggie joined into the fray. She had hopped on over to you the moment she saw you looking so dejected. “Also little Danvers, I had no idea you were going to be here.” 

“I’m a reporter now apparently.” 

“She’s understating things, you should’ve seen her yesterday. She literally walked up to Cat Grant and demanded this job.” James said, beaming at Maggie. 

“Oh wow, that’s impressive. And hey! You’re not unemployed. That’s super great.” She grinned while giving you two thumbs up. 

“What’s wrong Kara? Were you overwhelmed by the room?” Clark asked you as she took the empty seat next to you. He had those concerned big brother eyes. You grew up together, you couldn’t blame him for feeling protective of you. It was almost a shame that you had to tell him about Lena at some point. 

You chose to be truthful to Clark. Looking towards Maggie and James for strength, you spoke. Mostly towards your friends and less towards your cousin who was going to hate you in a minute. “I really hated being in a room that demonized her. It was awful to hear it.” 

“Her as in... Lena Luthor?” Clark repeated to you, his face read total confusion. 

You shrugged him off. He was going to go all sanctimonious on you in one hot second. As if he was a better person than you. He had a vindictive streak. He would never admit to having that. “We were kind of together... for a while. It hurt to hear people talk about her like that.” 

“Kara...” 

“What Clark? Are you going to admonish me now with that holier-than-thou attitude of yours.” 

He frowned deeply. “No but she’s a Luthor, Kara. You simply don’t get involved with those people.” 

“Great, you are.” You said through gritted teeth. You suddenly stood up from your chair surprising him. It was high time he acknowledged that even he was prone to bias outlooks. “I’m pretty sure I’m the bigger expert on what kind of person Lena Luthor is.”

“And what if she’s just deceiving you to gain your trust. Get you to write good things about her.” Clark insisted. 

Suddenly James intervened, he stood between you and Clark. Maggie joined him too, it felt nice to see than have your back like this. “Hey, I think you’re crossing a line here Clark.” 

“I’m just watching out for my cousin.” Clark grounded out. 

“You’re like a bull seeing red at the mere mention of a Luthor. I know you have beef with Lex, but Lena is not him.” James said sternly. 

“And how do any of you know she’s any different?” Clark barked out. 

“You don’t live here Clark. You didn’t spend time with her. You have no right at all to come here and tell me I’m wrong. You have to live with the fact that sometimes I’m right.” You said quietly, but there was fury laced in your voice. 

Clark angrily ran a hand through his perfectly tousled hair, making it all messy and disheveled. He looked frustrated. You could see his jaw repeatedly clenching and unclenching and his cheeks were tinged with color. Probably from the anger he felt. He took a moment to compose himself before finally he looked calm enough to listen. He removed his glasses from his face and rubbed the lenses before putting them back on. 

“I’m sorry, you’re right Kara. You’re right. I... lost my temper.” He said quietly, you could hear the remorse in his voice. 

“Are you going to listen to me now?” You asked him. 

“Yes, yes I will.” 

You gave your friends a quick look for reassurance before you took in a deep breath and looking Clark in the eye. “The short of it is that... I’m in love with her.” You said weakly. 

“And does she love you back?” 

Now isn’t that the million dollar question. You looked away from Clark and shrugged. “Who knows really?” You tried to laugh it off. 

“Kara—“

“Officer Sawyer, I’ve been looking all over the place for Lucy. For the life of me I can’t seem to find her. We’re supposed to be sorting through the evidence according to... oh.”

Every single person in the room looked towards the door where the District Attorney had entered from earlier. The moment you saw her, every single feeling you’d been suppressing for a month came slamming into your chest so hard you nearly recoiled from the feeling alone. Your mouth turned dry and you could barely focus on anything but her. Just her. 

Goddamn, you missed her so much. 

“Lena.” You said under your breath. 

She looked so good just standing there in this royal blue coat like she just walked off the cover of Vogue. Her hair was down today, just the way you always liked it. Then there were those wonderfully expressive eyes of hers, you just wanted to drown in them forever. All you wanted to do was cross the room and kiss her here and now. It suddenly felt like you couldn’t go on another minute without being near her.

God, the way she looked at you. All those emotions flashing across those beautiful features. It almost made you believe that she regret leaving the way she did. In this moment, whatever bitterness you held disappeared in an instant. 

To Maggie’s credit she looked incredibly alarmed and panicky. She must’ve forgotten Lena was in the building. Probably watching the press conference from another room and listening to all bad things people thought of her. It would have been very chaotic if everyone knew she was actually here. 

Cutting through the tension, Clark suddenly crossed the room and start... shaking hands with her? He had the biggest smile on his face. “Hi! You must be Lena. I’m Clark Kent from The Daily Planet. I must say it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Lena looked so confused, frankly it was so adorable. “You’re Kara’s cousin.” She stated awkwardly. 

“Yeah, that’s me. Kara’s told me so much about you.” 

When? When did you talk so much about her? Damn you, Clark. 

“Did she now...?” She said slowly as her eyes were drawn back to you. Wow, that feeling you got every time she looked at you was never going to get old was it?

“Absolutely. I promise I’ve only been hearing good things. We’ll go look for Lucy on your behalf, just stay here. We’ll be back real quick. Isn’t that right Maggie?” 

Maggie nodded a little too strongly. 

The three of them exited through the backdoor briskly and before any of you could protest. After a loud resounding thud, the two of you were all alone in the empty room. The silence was so loud and even the tiniest of sounds made an echo. The two of you just stood there, staring. Waiting for the other to say something or do something. 

“Can I just say something.”

“Have dinner with me.” 

You both just blurted sentences out of nowhere. Suddenly your face flushed in embarrassment and she seemed equally as mortified. Finally, you both registered what the other had said. God, you couldn’t believe you just blurted that out loud. It was just a passing thought in your head, damn. 

“Did you just ask me to have dinner with you?” She asked, disbelief colored your tone. 

“Yes! No!... Maybe?” You blurted some more.

She smiled softly. The sight just melted your heart. “Which is it?” 

“Yes.” You said with certainty. “For work reasons.” You then added quickly so you didn’t seem so desperate. What work reasons, god this was stupid. You were stupid. 

“Work reasons?” She repeated back to you, there was intrigue written all over her face. 

Now you had to make up a legitimate excuse to have dinner this intelligent, beautiful, and charming woman who held your heart. No big deal. Also no pressure, really. Why were you so tongue tied around her? Then finally, you were struck by inspiration. You remembered that Cat Grant wanted an exclusive yesterday and as of today, she didn’t have one. At least, not yet. 

“Yes work reasons!” You affirmed. Man this was really awkward. “I don’t think you’ve heard since this literally only happened yesterday but I’ve been promoted.” 

“To a reporter, yes I can see that. You have a Press ID around your neck.” She pointed out a little too bluntly, taking away your thunder too quickly. “Congratulations by the way, you deserve it.” She added as an afterthought but it was nice of her to add that. 

“Thank you but what would really impress my new boss is if I got CatCo. a full exclusive. I was hoping to get that exclusive from you.” you asked a little too sweetly. It was a great idea though, even if you made it up on the fly. 

Lena looked unsure about that. “I’m not sure I’m the best person to get an exclusive from. I have zero credibility to the public. No one wants to hear from me. Why don’t you just interview Lucy or Sam.”

“Sam?” 

“The District Attorney, Samantha Arias. We’re old friends and we go way back. I know she seems like a hard ass but she’s really nice. I can ask her to give you an exclusive interview. That’s the kind of credibility you want.” She insisted. 

“No, it has to be you.” You argued. 

“Why me?” 

“Because I want everyone to see you the way I do.” 

Your emphatic statement seemed to have shocked her because Lena didn’t know what to say to that. She seemed to have snapped out of it because had that frustrated look on her face. “Kara.” she warned.

“Don’t tell me I’m being foolish. I know that already.”

“Kara if you’re entertaining some sad misguided notion that you could somehow save me from people talking shit about me then you need to let that go. That’s always going to happen.” She said through gritted teeth. With the way she spoke, it sounded more like she was telling that to herself and not to you.

“Not if I have anything to say about that.” You retorted.

Lena look exasperated with you. “Kara, just let it go.” 

“It doesn’t seem fair.”

“The world doesn’t care about what’s fair.” She replied rather harshly. 

“Please. The least you could do for me is to let me try.” You pleaded with her.

“Why?” Lena asked with this sardonic smile on her face. 

“Because I’m in love with you Lena. Did you think that you disappearing from my life would make me stop?” You semi-yelled. The woman was only a few paces away from you. It felt too close and too far all at once. There was that dull ache again in your chest that you fought off every day. 

Her face looked as devastated as she did back when you were telling her the same thing in your room. Did the idea horrify her that much that she would make that face in such abject rejection? With this pained expression she looked down. “I hoped that you would have moved on from someone like me by now. You have guys like Mike who’d give you the time of day, why would you ever wait out on me Kara? I have nothing to offer. I have nothing to give you.” She cried out. 

“Did it ever occur to you, Lena, that maybe you were always enough for me. That everything I’ve ever wanted, you already have. I don’t want guys like Mike, I want you, Lena Luthor.” You shot back passionately. It was always so hard to keep your emotions in check when they were raging inside you. 

Her face fell and no matter how frustrated, how exasperated you were with her, all you wanted to do right now was to cross the room and kiss her. To wipe that crestfallen look off her face and to make her understand why you loved her. Of all the people to fall in love with, you had to pick the one who didn’t believe you. But god, she would always be worth it. 

“Then you’re more stupid than I thought.” Lena scoffed bitterly. 

“Yeah well I’d rather be called stupid than not love you.” You quipped. 

She tried to hide it but you caught the tiny glimpses of a smile on her face. 

“Have dinner with me.” You asked again. 

“What if I refuse?” 

You shook your head. “Don’t care. I’m going to be waiting for you in that French cafe. You know the one. I’ll be there later and I’ll sit there all night if I have to. You owe it to me to try. Give me a chance to prove you wrong.” 

“Prove me wrong on which account?”

You started to pick up your belongings. Just as you did that, Clark, Maggie, and James burst back into the room with Lucy in tow. Lucy had apparently been talking as she entered but when she saw the two of you, she stopped mid-sentence. Clark and James casually sauntered up to you and your cousin had this really smug expression on his face, it made you want to punch him. Maggie on the other hand hung around Lucy who had a hand on Lena’s shoulder. 

“I’ll let you decide what that is, Miss Luthor.” You uttered your reply sharply and concisely. 

Naturally, everyone didn’t really know what to make of that. After all they had no context. For all they knew, the two of you could have spent that time alone just awkwardly staring at each other. Then slowly, everyone started to shuffle towards their respective exits. 

“It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Luthor.” Clark said before leaving completely. He didn’t stick around for a reply which was good because he didn’t get one. 

You followed after him and James trailed after you. Once you both were back standing in the open National City air in front of the DA’s office, you immediately hit Clark on the shoulder. He recoiled in pain and immediately snapped towards you. “Hey, what did I do?” 

“You know what you did. A while ago you were practically calling her the devil’s incarnate and suddenly you’re playing wingman for me now? What the hell, Clark.” 

Clark winced at you. “Oh wow, we’re using strong language now are we? You’re pretty angry huh.”

James was simply chuckling at the exchange altogether. You ignored your laughing bystander. 

“Listen Kara, I know what I said and I apologize for letting my preconceived notions influence me. I’m very sorry for that. But when you told me you loved her? I had never seen you look that way about anyone before. I knew I had to do something.” Clark said with so much sincerity, it was hard to stay mad at him. 

“People think you’re this cool suave investigative journalist but really you’re just a country bumpkin from Kansas. And a big dork.” You scoffed affectionately. 

He shrugged at you. “Yeah well, someone has to watch over you when Alex isn’t looking.” 

James had been looking bored for quite some time now. When he sensed that whatever conversation you had with Clark had dissolved into small banter, he finally gave you both a piece of his mind. “Now that we’re all buddies again. Can we go get lunch now? I’m starving. Come on, to Noonan’s. Clark, you’re buying.” He stated in short clipped sentences. 

You and Clark just looked at each other before bursting in laughter. Finally you all started walking towards Noonan’s. In barely no time at all, you were all having a great meal there and sharing stories and catching up on each other’s lives. It made you miss your cousin who lived on the other coast. Clark’s parents also perished in the same fire as yours. It was difficult warming up to your new family at first and when things were hard, he was always there for you like a big brother. 

Much as you missed your cousin, the one thought plaguing your mind was if Lena was going to show up tonight.

You hoped to god she would.


	15. Chapter 15

Admittedly, it was a beautiful evening. The air was cool but not bitingly cold and the stars had actually made an appearance. With the secret garden facade, the candles, the Provençal architecture, and the moonlight, it felt like you had stepped into France. It was almost romantic until you remembered that you were here out of desperation. It occurred to you that you had never been here in the evening. You made a silent promise to have dinner here more often, it was lovely at night. 

You brought your eyes back down to your laptop and sighed. It had been a while since you’d written a proper article, the more you read through the paragraphs, the more you felt yourself cringe. You were so rusty, it was making you a clumsy writer. You kept making all these amateur mistakes you had never made before. College Kara would’ve wept, she didn’t spend four years of suffering just to have Adult Kara forget. You moved your glasses up to your hair and rubbed your bleary eyes, the laptop screen was starting to get to you. You heard the the blue light of computer screen in general had a tendency to do that. 

Still, at least you made a decent summary of the press conference that transpired today. It just needed a whole lot of polishing and some personal touches. It would be far too boring to keep the article too pristine. You liked leaving a more personal mark in your writing. 

You took another sip of your coffee before stretching your arms and leaning back into the chair. Considering that you hadn’t really moved for the past three hours, your muscles were starting to complain. Has it really been three hours? 

You brought up your wrist and checked the time. Your watch told you that it had, in fact, been around three hours or so. The time now was around nine in the evening. The cafe was only going to stay open until midnight. Knowing Bastien and his daughter Noëlle, they would gladly have kept the cafe open past closing time for you but you would hate to impose on them. 

You glanced once more outside the window and felt your heart drop, again. The possibility that she was never going to show up was a possibility you were prepared for. But you were allowed to feel disappointed and hurt. Pushing back that dull ache that had settled nicely in your chest, you returned to writing that article you owed James. 

You were fixing a couple of paragraphs when your heard the chair opposite you slide against the floor. Without a second thought, your head shot up and there she was. Lena was actually here and her mere presence was like breath of fresh air. You could almost feel every cell in your body become alert. Alive.

“I’m sorry I kept you waiting. I was caught up at the DA’s office, sorting through evidence and verifying some things. Helping with the case.” She stated in a fairly neutral tone. 

You shook your head and found yourself transfixed by her. She was still wearing that royal blue coat from earlier, she looked way too good. At the same time, you could scarcely believe she was actually here. “I didn’t see you coming.” 

Lena pointed towards your glasses resting on top of your head. “I mean, you obviously couldn’t have seen me without those. You’re nearsighted, remember?” If you didn’t know any better, you could’ve sworn she was teasing you. 

You immediately felt a brush creep up your cheeks and you awkwardly closed your laptop. “Right. Of course.” 

The two of you sat in awkward silence. You knew it was going to be weird but experiencing it was worse than imagining it. Still, she had no idea how thankful you were that she hadn’t stood you up. You weren’t sure if you could handle that kind of rejection. Now with the dumb bravado you displayed earlier today. 

“Have you ordered anything yet?” Lena asked after clearing her throat. 

“Umm no. I was trying to not be rude by waiting for you.” 

“Oh.”

Lena looked away and she actually had the decency to look embarrassed. It suddenly occurred to you how that must’ve sounded. You just implied that if she hadn’t showed up, you probably wouldn’t have eaten a thing. The last thing you wanted was to make her feel guilty. As if she needed more guilt in her life. 

“It’s okay really. You could just call me an optimistic fool.” You joked.

“There’s nothing wrong with that. In fact...” she started before she drifted off mid-sentence. She looked as if she was about to say something she would regret. After glancing back at you, she decided to continue after all. “It’s one of the best things about you.” 

“Thank you.” Was all you could say without turning into a hot mess.

Then Lena continued to fidget around in her seat. “Also I wanted to apologize for calling you stupid earlier today. That was uncalled for. You are the furthest thing from that. I was... frustrated but believe me when I say that I didn’t mean it.” 

“I’ve forgotten about it already.” You really had, you weren’t even thinking about it. 

Just when things were about to become painfully awkward again, Noëlle showed up with menus— bless her heart. Observant girl that she was, you knew the uneasy atmosphere did not slip past her. With an easy carefree smile, she slipped you two the menus. 

“Tonight’s special is the Beef Bourguignon. Papa’s been stewing it all day, I would highly recommend it.” She informed you cheerfully. 

“We’ll order that to share.” You heard yourself say. Then Lena’s head turned towards you in obvious disbelief.’

“What other entrées can you recommend aside from the Bœuf Bourguignon?” Lena further inquired, the French just rolled off her tongue so easily. With that voice of hers, she could easily talk French to you all day. Damn.

“The Confit de Canard should contrast nicely with the stew so neither dish would overwhelm you. Both go nicely with a bottle of red.” Noëlle replied eagerly. 

Before you could tell her to ignore the second entrée order, Lena cut you off by asking some soups to start with. You found it mildly irritating that she was commandeering the evening so easily. This was your show goddamnit. Without your input, she ordered the classic French onion soup along with a good bottle of Bordeaux. The wine was something Noëlle agreed with immensely. She was gone before you could put in a word. 

Glaring at the gorgeous woman, you frowned. “You didn’t need to do that.” 

Lena smiled wryly. “You and I both know there’s no way you’re sharing. I know you’re trying to be considerate but there’s no need.” 

You returned the smile reluctantly, hating the fact that she was right. “Fine.” 

It wasn’t long before Noëlle was back with two glasses of wine and a bottle of Bordeaux. She popped open the wine in front of you and poured generously in both glasses before she disappeared again, but not before leaving the bottle of wine on the table. You and Lena took a sip at around the same time. Tasting the richness, you couldn’t help but moan in happiness. The wine was utterly delicious. Allowing the alcohol to loosen you up, you quickly brought out your recorder and set it on the table. 

“I hope you don’t mind if I conduct the interview now. I was hoping to get it out of the way first so we could enjoy the food later.” You stated formally.

Lena took a sip of her wine without breaking eye contact. The move was undeniably sexy, you hated your reaction to it.

“That’s probably smart.” 

You pressed the record button and brought out your notepad, ready to jot down notes. It also contained the questions you wanted to ask. “Whenever you’re ready Miss Luthor.” 

Lena raised an eyebrow at your referring to her so professionally. If she was bothered by it, she didn’t know it. She simply swirled the deep red liquid in her glass absentmindedly. “Well I’m ready now, feel free to ask your questions Miss Danvers.” 

It was still a little unnerving having her full attention on you after going without it for so long. You couldn’t deny that a mere look from her still sent shivers down your spine. You glanced down at your notes and cleared your throat. 

“With your brother’s arrest, the public is hotly debating the extent of your involvement with his crimes. Would you be able to clarify that? As a matter of public record?” 

Lena smiled sourly. “Not pulling any punches are we?” 

“I wouldn’t be doing my job if I was.” You replied. 

She chose her words carefully first. “While I’m not allowed to give out specifics, as I’m not allowed to divulge information prior to my official testimony, I can vaguely talk about it however.” Then she took another sip of her wine and started out the window wistfully. Did it make it easier for her to talk by not looking at you? 

“I am— or was— the Chief Legal Officer of the company after all. I’m part of the hierarchy for paperwork. While Lex had the final say on project approvals, it had to go through me first. I understand the public’s skepticism. It’s very hard to believe that I couldn’t have possibly known about it. Sadly, the reality is that I was blindsided. I’m afraid I can’t prove that as of now. Not without leaking the prosecution’s case.” She stated slowly, as if she was micromanaging each and every word that came out of her mouth. That was to be expected. 

“And how does that make you feel on a personal level. With your own brother blindsiding you? Going behind your back?” 

“Awful of course.” Lena spat, there was so much bitterness in her voice. “Aside from being personally appalled by the evil things he’s done, I couldn’t believe someone who calls himself my brother could do that to me. For all his faults, he was not an unkind brother. I did love him and I’m sure in his own twisted way he must’ve had some form of love for me. But apparently whatever that is, it wasn’t enough. If it was, he would never have done this in the first place.” She grounded out. She was starting to sound angry. 

You already regretted the idea of asking the next question but it was a necessary question. It would open up a necessary dialogue that needed discussing. “Surely you must’ve known he was up to something?” 

Lena’s has clenched but she still refused to look at you, instead choosing to affix her eyes on the garden outside. “I’m not his keeper. How was I supposed to know all this? If you’re all looking for signs, I’m telling you there weren’t any. He’s a clever man and he was raised a Luthor. He easily covered his tracks and I gave him too much of my trust.” Then almost too quickly, she consumed a large amount of her wine. Her glass only had a tiny fraction of wine left. Then she turned her head back towards you with this pained expression on her face. 

“I’ve actually studied this phenomena once. In marriages when the husband committed crimes, usually of a sexual nature and occasionally towards...” Lena then had to physically pause. There was disgust in her face. “Children.” She finally grounded out. “Most people would turn to the wife thinking that surely she must’ve seen the signs that her husband was a psychopath. The wife of course has nothing to say. Most people fail to remember that the wife is a victim too.”

“So you’re calling yourself a victim?” You followed up. 

She nodded slowly. “I fit the definition don’t I? I blame myself plenty enough already for allowing this to happen behind my back. As if I need more people digging that into me. People are so quick to point fingers, blame the victims as it were. It happens in cases of rape too. Victim blaming that is. But psychology tells us that we, as a society, blame victims because if we acknowledge that it wasn’t their fault, we’re acknowledging that it could happen to us too. It’s a subconscious defense mechanism because we can’t handle that possibility. It’s no one’s fault of course. It’s just how people function.” 

You jotted down some personal writing notes for yourself and as you did that, you have Lena a quick breather. You knew the questions weren’t easy but you knew this would get people talking. It was important to get the discourse started if people were to understand situations like these. 

“So what’s next for you now?” 

Lena finished her glass of wine and started to pour herself some more. The questions were clearly draining her, you wanted to finish up quickly and spare her from more stress. “I’d like to do some good now. And not because I have a guilty conscience, but someone needs to make up for his crimes. Reparations need to be paid to the victims’ families. Countermeasures need to be made, laws need to passed to ensure stricter regulations. Maybe I’ll work pro bono now, who knows?” 

“Maybe you could finally purse those PhDs now?” You supplied

Finally she had this genuine smile on her face as she swirled the wine in her glass around. “Maybe I could. I’d love to go back into science. I could change the world from a lab. Much, much better than being a lousy lawyer. You know what they say about us. Lawyers are sharks apparently.” 

“And with all that’s happened, is there something you’d like to address to the public directly?” 

Lena didn’t have to ponder over that too long. She already knew what to say. “To be kind. The world is cruel enough. Lex Luthor proved that today. So many bad things are happening around us, we as humans forget to be kind. Why add to the cruelty of the world when we be can kind to one another. It’s the one ideal I strive to above all else.” She stated so definitely that you thought she was done. But then she suddenly looked you in the eye with such stark honesty you felt your breath catch. “Someone very important to me once told me that I was good and kind. I’d love nothing more than to prove that to be true.” 

Wordlessly you turned off the recorder. This interview was more than finished and Lena had answered your questions beautifully. The article could almost write itself now. You noticed that your hand was shaking, her words impacted you more than you thought. All this time you thought she didn’t care about how you perceived her. Turns out she did remember your words that day. You seriously considered directly asking her about it. Before you could think about it further, Noëlle had showed up with the soup. 

Once the soup had been served, that’s when Lena interrupted the silence out of the blue. “So was that interview good enough?” She asked nervously. 

She asked you this when you already had a spoonful of soup, cheese, bread, and onions in your mouth. You ended up swallowing it quickly but recoiled with the unexpected heat scalding your tongue. Your eyes watered and you went for the water immediately. While this was happening, Lena was mildly panicking in her seat, not knowing what to do for you. After some coughing you managed to compose yourself. “Goddamn.” You swore as you finished your water. 

“I am so sorry.” Lena said, all wide eyed and fearful. 

“It’s fine.” You wheezed. “This soup is excellent by the way.” 

Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Just when you thought she was going to keep apologizing, she started... laughing? You hadn’t realized how much you missed the sound of her laughter until this very moment. It was almost magical really. “You’re ridiculous.” she said with amusement. 

“I would highly suggest blowing the soup first.” You stated with firmest voice and the most serious expression you could muster.

She stifled more laughter before she composed herself. “Okay, duly noted.” 

While that was purely accidental, it seemed to have broken the ice between the two of you. The both of you had been so awkward and so tense. Now it felt a little more comfortable. Like slipping into soft worn out jeans. Still, some part of you remain guarded. 

“So about the interview... was it any good? Because I can always give Sam a call. Get you a proper exclusive.” Lena asked. 

“Your answers were wonderful, Lena. It’ll make for a great article and that’s not me being biased.” You stated matter-of-factly. It was god’s honest truth. 

Lena didn’t seem to believe you but it was fine. It was still hard for her accept compliments, much less factual things about her. Luckily for you, from this point forward, dinner went on smoothly. You both found this comfortable rhythm where you talked about anything but the things you really wanted to talk about. That was fine by you because you weren’t ready to ask her about what happened. This was good enough for now. If this dinner could restore a modicum of the friendship you once shared then that was definitely good enough. 

By the time the entrées were served, Lena was telling a little about what had been going on her with her. She told you that she had actually been staying over at Lucy’s place. Apparently after what went down in your apartment, the two had managed to overcome their differences. That was the diplomatic way of saying it. In truth, you knew Lucy eventually got over herself. Turns out the two of them got along pretty well. She had also started an odd friendship with Maggie Sawyer and her carefree nature was a very welcome addition to Lena’s life. It sounded like she wasn’t completely miserable. She sounded hopeful even. 

While the food was amazing— both dishes were sinful and painfully good— you couldn’t help but think of asking her for the truth. The more wine you drank, the more convinced you were that you absolutely had to. You had such a good thing going with her, what happened? But with the way Lena looked at you tonight, so carefree or dare you say: so genuinely happy, you couldn’t bear to ask for the truth. It wasn’t worth knowing when she smiled at you, just like this.

No matter how much fun you were having, the dull ache in your chest kept throbbing in the background. The need to know was pressuring you. The longer dinner went on, the more you had to admit that you missed her. You missed this. Why couldn’t things be this simple again?

And there was the fact that she didn’t stop being so goddamn beautiful. She didn’t stop stealing your breath away. Plus with this relaxed and carefree version of her, you felt something tugging and nagging at your tired heart. This was hard.

By the time dessert rolled around, the bottle of wine was empty. Both of you looked flush and while you still had a hold on your thoughts, you were definitely beyond tipsy. After all, you were smiling far too much now. It made your cheeks hurt. It was weird how you were all smiles when you were utterly crushed on the inside. What a contrast. At some point during dessert, you laughed at some lame joke she made and she gave you this look. You were too tipsy to have paid it too much attention. At some point, she had called for the bill. You didn’t recall her doing that and when you were reaching for your wallet, you hadn’t realized that Lena already paid for dinner. 

You stood up with your belongings all packed up and stumbled around. Maybe you drank more than you thought. You were always a lightweight. Lena kept you steady as she helped walk you out of the cafe. 

She was holding you so close to her, you couldn’t help but breathe her in. You allowed that wonderful earthy vanilla scent to permeate you senses, she smelled so good. Then there was her incredible warmth. Heat radiated from her body it made you feel safe. Her arm was wrapped around you as she shouldered your weight. Just being near here filled you with this warm fuzzy feeling. It felt achingly good. 

The void in your chest was filled in an instant. She did that to you. It just made you miss her all the more. You just wanted to be near her all the damn time.

At some point she managed to bring you up to your place. She fumbled with your keys considering that she was the only thing keeping you up. She had to juggle between holding you up and opening the door. Once she managed that, she escorted you back to your bedroom. The entire time she was doing this, you found yourself watching her face. You looked at those soulful green eyes, her soft porcelain skin, her incredibly soft red lips and that jawline you loved to kiss. 

Lena was helping you dress out of your work clothes. While she went through your closet for a random T-shirt you simply watched her, admired her, relished in her presence. Next thing you knew, she was undressing you. Normally this was a sexy thing but in this moment, all you felt was an immense amount of care. She was touching you so delicately, as if you’d break if pushed to too hard. She managed to pull the shirt over your head but failed to put the pajama bottoms on. She quickly gave up on that and tried to tuck you into bed. 

You wanted to touch her so badly. You missed her so much. 

Then you saw Lena’s back, walking away from you. Trying to leave you. You started to cry out of nowhere, the tears rolled down your cheeks. You hated this. It felt like a repeat of what happened. Why did she leave you then? Why was she leaving you now?

“Where are you going?” You asked her, your voice was barely your own. 

Lena turned around slowly. You watched her face drop when she saw you crying, again. Before you knew it, she had flown back to your side. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, cradling you in her arms. It felt so good to be so close to her again. 

“Why did you leave me?” The words were out of you mouth faster than you can think. 

“Kara...” 

“Why can’t you just stay?”

You heard her inhale sharply. “I can’t answer that right now.”

You cling to her form and buried yourself into her embrace. “I miss you.” 

She was silent for the longest time. Finally, she slumped and leaned in towards you. She rested her head on top of yours. “I miss you too.” 

“Stay with me tonight.” You pleaded.

Lena ever so slowly intertwined her fingers with yours and made space for herself on the bed. You adjusted and you found yourself resting almost on top of her. You felt her plant a delicate kiss on your temple before she tucked some strands of hair behind your ear. She was moving so tenderly, so softly. 

“Okay.” She whispered. 

You found yourself drifting off to sleep fast than you wanted. Even in your state, you were conscious enough to speak. 

“I love you.”

She mumbled something to you but you were too far gone to hear her. You had been asleep by then. 

When morning came, you had woken up up alone. In the silence, you wept.


	16. Chapter 16

 

You were at the cusp of something big. It felt a lot like the calm before the storm. It felt both exciting and terrifying all at once. It could, after all, make or break the most relationship you’d ever had in your entire life. Adrenaline was pumping in your veins and you felt so damn restless. It kind of helped that all this excitement was distracting you from your little cry fest a few days ago. Waking up alone was quiet possibly the most awful thing to happen to you in a month. Just when you were allowed a few moments of bliss, it had been taken from you too quickly. While you may have cried until your eyes felt raw, at some point you pulled yourself together. 

You were a reporter and you had a job to do. 

Using your own hurt as energy, you redirected it towards finishing your article about the press conference right before the deadline. James only had a few minor corrections towards it but he gave you the thumbs up. It was going to be published within the hour as it was to be the day’s top story. Within the same span of time, you informed James about the exclusive interview you had with Lena and asked if it was okay to run that story within the week. He told you that if you wanted to run that story, you’d have to finish it in three days otherwise the debate over Lena’s Luthor’s innocence would have lost traction. That was a little pressuring. 

He wasn’t wrong, the timing of the article was key if you wanted the article to do its job. 

Despite Lena suggesting that you believed one tiny article would magically solve all her problems, you of course knew better. You knew it wouldn’t magically make people love her but it would be enough to spark a discussion. Not just about her specifically, but about people in her situation. 

The article would be you appealing to the public’s humanity and empathy. 

Also, it was something you needed to do for her. There were just some things she needed to hear.

On day one of the article writing, you ended up just sleeping. You had, after all, just cried every tear you had to shed that morning. Considering you used all of your energy to cram that article in time of the deadline, you were bereft of any actual energy. You were barely functional and instead elected to just sleep forever. Luckily, when you woke up the very next day, you felt energetic enough. You ended up spending that day listening to music out loud, having several cups of coffee, and transcribing the interview into words. 

Hearing her voice at first was a little painful. The pain of waking up alone after you begged her to stay was a little too fresh. But you had to believe that she had her reasons. It didn’t take too long before you managed to type down the whole interview. When you heard her answers again, you couldn’t help but feel a shudder. Her answers were really beautiful, they actually gave you goosebumps. Still, you felt so tired from being bent over the kitchen counter and typing way too many words. 

You took a shower and ordered pizza and pasta from this Italian place that delivered nearby. You considered it a change of pace. At some point you had to admit to yourself that you couldn’t eat potstickers for your every meal, that was a real shame. When your food arrived, you uncorked one of your bottles of wine. This one was a merlot you were halfway through finishing. You sighed contentedly when the pasta just made Italian magic happen in your mouth. You were so happy James allowed you to take the three days off. But he said you had to show up to work immediately after you finished the article. 

After that break you found yourself back into a nice working rhythm. You ended up finishing that same bottle of merlot well into the night. You had gone back into bed at around two in the morning, by then you had started writing the article itself. As you tried to sleep, you immediately felt this sharp pang of pain. Your heart ached the moment you inhaled her familiar earthy scent that had lingered. You moved to the other side of the bed and tried really hard not to think about but too much. Eventually, you were able to catch some sleep. 

Finally on the third day, you sat down as you wrote the most important article of your life. 

It was important for several reasons. An article like this would definitely call attention to you as a reporter, as a journalist. It would also be talked about, that was something you didn’t doubt. But at the end of day, it was an article for the woman you loved. What could possibly be more important than that?

While you were one hundred percent focused on the article, the past three days had given you a lot of time to think. Oddly enough, the brief reprieve had granted you some clarity. That wasn’t to say you still didn’t feel hurt by Lena’s actions. The hurt would be there for a while but time would heal that if you allowed it. The realization also dawned upon you that if anyone was still hurting, it was definitely her. You would survive, she would punish herself. 

Sometime throughout the third day, Alex and Maggie dropped by for one of their usual food runs. The ones they used to check up on you but after assuring them you were eating just fine, you had to send them away. You couldn’t possibly concentrate with people hovering around you and looking over your shoulder. Being alone helped you concentrate on what mattered. What surprised you was the speed and efficacy of which you typed. When you started shaping this narrative around Lena’s words, the writing came easily. The interview material practically wrote its own article. You knew with absolute certainty that this was powerful stuff. 

By the time you finished it, you felt like you had just written something monumental. There was real power in this article, the excitement alone made your hands shake. Well either it was the excitement or the lack of sleep, you hands shook nonetheless. Writing this article was almost exhilarating and in some way freeing. 

With this, you were prepared to face Lena no matter what she had to say. You were ready accept whatever it was she wanted. 

You were way too tired to proofread the damn thing so you sent the article to James and hoped he’d do you a solid and proofread it for you. You knew he would. He was as big of a boy scout as Clark. No wonder they were best friends. 

You crashed onto the bed and fell asleep immediately. You missed the email James had sent you. 

' _Kara, this article is so good. Why is this so good. How long have you been hiding this writing prowess from me? Damn. Goddamn. You’re gonna make Clark cry. I’m so proud of you. P.S I’m throwing a bunch of stories your way, get ready._ '

It made you laugh way too hard when you finally saw it the next day.

* * *

 

You overslept. You couldn’t believed you overslept but that was the current situation as you walked into the CatCo. newsroom looking like a hot mess. Your hair was a little fuzzy, your shirt was crinkled, despite wearing makeup you still looked a little worse for wear. You didn’t feel like the reporter who just wrote one of the most talked about articles in the history of CatCo. Magazine. That was a little fun tidbit someone informed you of when you walked into CatCo in a tired daze. 

By the time you had woken up, your article had immediately gained viral status. The hits kept wracking up and it actually trended number one on Twitter. You wanted traction sure but you didn’t expect it become viral like a wildfire. It was exhilarating knowing that this article you authored was having such a far reach. Everyone was talking about it and in some news circles, everyone was talking about you. Down to earth and poignant they called it. You didn’t even put a biased word into it, you simply allowed the story to sell itself. 

When you finally walked into the newsroom, every single person in there started to applaud you. You couldn’t help but smile. Your first big article and it started out with a bang. James was there too, clapping louder than everyone. You yourself had yet to see the public’s reaction to the article but for now, you would enjoy the moment. 

Your little victory party was cut short when Miss Grant suddenly asked for you. Everyone’s faces dropped and immediately turned fearful. Cat Grant had that kind of effect on people. Mildly scared, you walked into her office as a bonafide reporter. You stood there awkwardly and nervously as Miss Grant just kept her eyes glued to her computer. After a nerve wracking minute, she finally redirected her eyes towards you. Her face remained flat and neutral, you didn’t know what to expect. 

“It’s a little amateurish.” She stated and you felt your heart drop. This felt too much like being scolded by the school principal, you had no idea why. Then suddenly her mouth quirked up every so slightly. “Still... this is good. Powerful. More importantly, I was touched. That’s not something that often happens to me.” 

You grinned a little too widely. “Thank you, Miss Grant.” 

“As they say Kara, a woman in love is a force to be reckoned with.” She commented dryly. 

You were about to mumble another word of gratitude when you realized what she had just said. Your eyes widened and your mouth was agape. Cat Grant however looked unamused by your shock. “Please Kara, you’re so transparent. This article is like a big flaming love letter to Lena Luthor. Did you think I was blind?” 

Your mouth was trying to form words and not succeeding. 

She ignored your bumbling inability speak and started switching the tv screens behind her into a bunch of words. Tweets and comments started occupying those tiny screens. That got you quiet real fast as you found yourself reading them. 

“Have you seen what people are saying?” She asked you outright.

“No, I just woke up... actually.” 

Cat Grant rolled her eyes at you. “Typical. Regardless, you should read these while you’re here. Understand what kind of power you have.” 

Admittedly you felt nervous. To see feedback from real people, to finally read about the impact of what you created, it was a little terrifying. But finally, you took that plunged and quietly started to read what people have been saying. After a few tweets you started to feel tears well up. Your chest swelled with emotion you could scarcely believe what you were reading. 

The opinions varied, naturally. What you mainly saw was a lot of people apologizing for being part of the reason why society was awful. People were taking back their words. People were telling each other to be kind. People were supporting Lena Luthor as a person. There were a few detractors every now and then, you expected that. There were naysayers calling the article a glorified fluff piece. But none of those negative things detracted the effect your article truly had. People were discussing the effects of victim blaming. Starting a real conversation. What touched you was when people started talking about their own experiences under the hashtag #IStandWithLena.

People were actually quoting her. Another hashtag was trending too. It merely said #BeKind.

“That woman would be an idiot not to answer you back.” Cat’s voice cut through your reverie. You hadn’t realized that there were tears streaming down your face, but these were happy tears. 

“Excuse me?” You asked when you realized she had been talking to you. 

“I’m saying that Lena Luthor is lucky to have someone like you. Admittedly, I did not see that coming, well done I suppose.” She sighed but a smile was playing on her face. You guessed this was her way of showing that she was proud of you. 

Not one for great sentimentality, Cat Grant eventually dismissed you with a wave of her hand. She also told you that you could have the day off. But just for today. You had to report back to work bright and early tomorrow and you had better bring your A game or she would fire you immediately. It was typical of her. After all, she did preach about complacency as the true evil of the world. 

With this chaotic day, you needed a breather. You haven’t even checked your messages and notifications. Your phone had been buzzing in your pants all day. What you really needed right now was silence and maybe a glass of wine. As this was a place of work, maybe coffee would would suffice. Deciding to make a quick trip to Noonan’s, you walked out of Miss Grant’s office and started going through your phone. 

Your emails were mostly responses from the CatCo website where the article was published. It was set to notify you whenever new comments were made to articles you wrote. You found you had around a hundred and twenty comments on the article page alone. That many post engagements was valuable to CatCo.’s social media branding. You were mostly skimming through the messages with a smile, you didn’t have the time to read every single one thoroughly but there was just so much positivity, it made you happy. 

Then there were your real life friends tagging you on Facebook and mentioning you in retweets. More importantly, your close friends had been sending you texts. Alex was telling you how proud she was of you. Maggie mentioned shedding a tear or two, telling you how much Lena needed to hear this. Lucy texted you too, telling you that you were amazing. Mike was promising you free drinks on the house to celebrate but only if you brought Lena with you. Winn simply gave you two thumbs up and asked if he could treat you to something for a job well done. 

After going through your phone to completion, you felt disappointed. The person you wanted to hear from the most had yet to speak a single word. Somehow, that made this whole day feel oddly bittersweet. It was dumb really, feeling upset about this. You had hoped to prompt some kind of response from her. It was the least she could have done.

Suddenly the office grew eerily quiet. That was odd, it was always so loud and busy here on this floor. The only time it was this quiet was when Cat Grant was going to murder someone. Did someone mess up? You looked up from your phone to find out what the commotion was and that’s when you saw her.

Lena Luthor was standing in the middle of your office. It was actually her. Lena was here. Dressed in this crisp blouse, and crimson coat that draped down her body and she looked absolutely beautiful. She had that same horrified look on her face, the same one she had every single time you professed your heartfelt love for her. 

Your steps faltered until you came to a complete stop. How often did this woman plan on making your heart stop, at this rate you were actually going to get a heart attack. Everything was so painfully quiet now, you could almost hear a pin drop. You knew how many eyes were on the both of you but you didn’t care, not when she was standing right there.

“Why did you come here?” You asked her, your own voice was unexpectedly raw and harsh. As if you finally allowed yourself to feel angry about the other night. 

Lena looked so damn terrified. She studied the ground and shifted awkwardly. Glancing around the office space, she noticed the silence and the prying eyes. “I wanted to see you...” she started to say quietly before shaking her head. “No I needed to see you.” 

“Why?” You shot back, you shouldn’t have been pressing her like this but it felt like a month’s worth of exhaustion had suddenly slammed into you. Now, you weren’t sure if you had the patience for this even though you had wanted to hear from her the most. 

She bit her lip nervously. “Can we talk in private?” 

Unexpected anger surged through you and you took one step forward. Your heart was pounding in your chest because deep down inside, you were so goddamn scared of what she had to say. She mattered too much to you. 

“By all means Lena, if you have something to say then say it here. Now is a good a place as any and I can hear you just fine from over here.” You grounded out. At this point, you sounded like a combination of a lot of things. A mixture of happiness, sadness, anger, joy, fear, and so much more. You didn’t know how to feel right now. 

She actually had the audacity to look exasperated with you. She looked so ready to protest but she choked that back and inhaled deeply. “Fine. I don’t care... Wow I actually don’t care. Okay.” She said, clearly surprised with herself. 

You crossed your arms and started tapping your foot against the floor. 

Lena ran a hand through her gorgeous hair and looked so nervous you thought she was going to burst a vein. Meanwhile, your heart pounded away without any regard to the chaos swirling in your head. “Kara, I need to explain to you why I left the other night.” 

You grimaced. You begged her to stay and she left, what excuse could she possibly have?

“I left because... I was scared. I was scared out of my goddamn mind. You— You are this amazing woman and you scare the shit out of me because you make me feel things I’ve never really felt before. And what am I to someone like you? You are literal sunshine and I didn’t deserve you in any way.” Those soulful green eyes of her looked so pained and resentful. With the way she cowered, you knew she was punishing herself again. “At least... that’s what I thought. I know you hate it when I do that to myself. The self-deprecating thing. I’m working on that, I promise.”

She took a moment to breathe. “And that day. That stupid day. I was so angry with you because you recklessly rushed headfirst into danger without any consideration for how I felt. I was hurt and angry, I was saying so many things I didn’t mean because I could never live with myself if my family came after you to get to me. I also wasn’t listening to you because you were telling me things I didn’t want to believe about myself. I felt that I wasn’t worthy of any that. I wanted to protect you and I handled that badly, for that I am so sorry.” 

“You were absolutely right.” She said in a low whisper but you heard her. Lena was quiet again, you could almost hear how much the words weighed on her.

“Then you told me you loved me. My first through was why? Of all the dumb things in the world, why would you ever fall for someone like me. At the time, I was so deep into my own shit. I genuinely believed in the things people had been telling me my whole life. That I was a Luthor and that I had nothing good or worthwhile to offer. I felt tremendously unworthy of your love.” She said slowly, as if she was struggling through the words. Her voice was cracking now. 

“But you believed in me anyway. No matter how many times I pushed you away you kept coming back and telling me I was worth it. You wrote a damn article about me. You’ve convinced strangers that I am worth saving. When the article went viral, I realized that I had made the biggest mistake of my life. Fuck, I thought. Why did I ever let you go?” Lena was crying now, the tears welled up in her eyes. 

Then ever so slowly she started walking towards you. You could barely breathe as your feet were planted firmly to the ground. She closed the gap between the two of you and the air was rife with promise and possibility. Then she just stood there, tears streaming down her cheeks, searching your face with that disarming gaze of hers. You felt your knees go weak. 

“I love you, Kara. I love you so much I don’t know what do with myself. I tried not to fall for you. I tried so damn hard but I can’t help it. I love you. You’re it for me. And if you don’t feel the same way anymore, I will walk away from you now. Just say the word and I will walk.”

Those three words were all you wanted to hear. It was all you ever wanted to hear from her. 

You took her beautiful face into both hands and kissed her with everything you had. This was the kiss to end all kisses. It was soft and tender and filled with all the love you both had to give. The room had broken out into loud cheers and applause but you could barely hear them. And when you broke apart, you looked into her eyes and whispered against her lips. “I love you too, but you already knew that.” 

Lena laughed as she held onto you so tight, it was as if she was scared of losing you again. “Sweetheart, I’d love to hear you say it anyway.” 

“We’re going to have a very long talk later but for now....” You warned her.

“But for now?” She repeated.

You smiled at her. “Take me home.” 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

* * *

 

It felt almost momentous, the moment you both crossed the threshold into your own home. The kisses never really stopped. Fast and slow, tender and rough, all you knew was that both never wanted to be apart ever again. You knew the popular fallacies of love. Those notions of romance that everyone bought into but never really understood. Things like needing love to feel complete, being half of a whole, that kind of bullshit. Yet in this very moment, you didn’t know how else to describe it. Complete felt so perfect, so apt. 

It felt less like finally finding your better half and more like two extraordinary things coming together to make something more. Yes, that was it. 

And when Lena kissed you, so soft and delicate, you felt it with every fiber of your being. 

Then when you entered the bedroom, Lena took this moment to just look at you. Really at look at you. Her fingertips were slowly touching your cheek like a featherlight caress. There was this awe, this adoration in her eyes as her fingers slowly dragged along your skin. Then her thumb was stroking your bottom lip so delicately, with so much care. Her gaze followed her touch. Then slowly, she drew her eyes back up to yours. As if she couldn’t stand not touching you, she brought her lips to yours once more. 

“You are so beautiful.” She murmured against your lips. 

Loved was the word you were looking for. You felt so loved. 

As if she had all the time in the world, she proceeded to undress you slowly. She kissed every ounce of your skin that was bare to her until finally, she had removed your blouse completely. Her gaze bore into your skin. With her every touch, every caress, it felt like she was trying to commit you to memory. Trying to memorize every inch of you. 

Before you even knew it, you were completely bare to her. 

For the briefest of moments, the way she watched you made you flush in mild embarrassment. When you meekly tried to move away, she suddenly took your wrists and moved your hands away. She shook her head lightly. “No, let me look at you.” 

Desire rushed through you and you found yourself needing to touch her. You pulled her into you moved your mouth against hers. As your arms snaked around her neck, you felt her hands move down your heated skin. From the panes of your back then downwards. Supporting you fully, she actually carried you to bed. You knew she worked out, you just never imagined how strong she could be. Laughing was unavoidable now. 

“Why are you laughing?” Lena asked with great amusement. 

“For someone so romantically inept, you have a strong affinity for romance did you know that?” You teased her. 

“Shh… Quiet now. I can only carry you for so long.” Lena replied with a strained voice. 

True enough, she deposited you onto the bed carelessly. You were reduced to giggles as Lena looked at you with flushed cheeks. Then with outstretched arms, you gestured for her to come to you. “Come here, you big nerd.”

Lena didn’t waste any time doing that. She was kissing you lovingly before you could utter another word. You started to take her clothes off in the middle of kisses, staring with that crisp blouse of hers that you wanted to rumple up. It didn’t take long for you to feel her heated skin against yours. Her hands slid past the length of you as she dragged her lips down from your lips. Going past your jaw, down to your neck where she lingered, then finally across your collarbone. You couldn’t help but unleash this guttural moan as she explored your skin.

Weaving your fingers through her hair, you arched you body further into hers as she kissed down your sternum. She palmed your breast and you gasped harshly. And when Lena took you into her mouth, you cried out and simply just felt. Pleasure filled you and it was all you could think about. Lena was here, and she was making love to you. Nothing could honestly compare. 

She moved up again to kiss you and after pulling away, you looked deep into her eyes. “Lena, baby, I need you.”

She used to tease you all the damn time. But in this moment, she needed you just as much as you needed her. You cried out her name the moment she tasted you. Her tongue was sliding past your wet folds and making you see stars. Your thighs quivered and that was when she entered you, filling you whole. Throwing your head back, you found yourself begging for her. Everything she did felt overwhelmingly good. 

This lovemaking is exponentially better than anything you’d ever experienced before. 

You clung to her as every touch simply carried more weight than ever before. When she tasted you, she meant it. Then just when you couldn’t take it anymore, you came hard on her tongue but all you could think about was her. You cried out her name and when you came down from the towering heights, you were immediately greeted with her eyes. Those eyes were filled with so much emotion, so much love. 

“God, I love you.” You said breathlessly. You meant it so much. 

“You love god…?” She said with a raised eyebrow.

You simply shook your head at her, you couldn’t seem to stop smiling. “You think you’re so funny. I love you okay? You, Lena Luthor.”

“Good, because I wouldn’t what to do if you didn’t”

With all the strength you could muster, you moved one leg over her and managed to straddle her. You sat over her hips and held her sides, you heard her breath hitch the moment she realized what it was you were doing.

“Let me show just how much I love you…” You said said, your voice dipping low. 

“Yeah…?” Lena said as her eyes darkened with desire. 

“Uh-huh…” You whispered against her lips.

Then you leaned over and kissed her, your hair spilling over. You easily had Lena writhing underneath you as you touched her softly and slowly. God, you were so good together. A force to be reckoned with. 

You moved against her in perfect sync, everything she needed you gave her. Somehow, you knew exactly what she wanted. Then when you dipped low and tasted her wetness, Lena’s hands gripped your hair. She was squirming and so untamed underneath you. Bringing her to the precipice, she could scarcely form words. When you finally brought her to the edge, giving her that excruciatingly sweet release, her whole body shook. Your name was the only thing that came out from her lips and when she came back down, you worshipped her body. Planting kisses up her torso before eventually, you were kissing her neck. Lena brought you back up to her and you kissed. It felt like the most natural thing ever. She made you feel so full. Your heart was rapidly beating in your chest and you were encompassed with this amazing warmth. You knew that it was her making you feel like this. “I love you, Kara.” You heard her say as she held your face in between both hands. 

You realized how foolish you were in that instant. All this time you’d been waiting for her to say those words when she didn’t have to. In every kiss, every touch, every caress, every whisper, she made you feel it deep within your soul. She had showed just how much she loved you, even before you both knew what it was you were feeling. You felt it in your heart, she loved you. 

You held her close to you. “You’re not going to freak out and leave me again are you?” You asked in a lighthearted manner but there was genuine fear in your voice. You weren’t sure if you could handle that again.

“Never.” She said as she turned to you and kissed your nose. “One of the things I’ve learned is to always fight for you, no matter how hard it gets.” 

“Okay.”

“Good.” She replied.

You’d talk tomorrow but for today, this moment belonged to the both of you and it was perfect. 

 

* * *

 

Sometime during the night, you both had woken up for a midnight refrigerator raid. It occurred to both of you that dinner was skipped. No thanks to all that afternoon lovemaking that had worn you both out. You never realized just how domestic the two of you had become until you both were standing in the kitchen, making out and murmuring heartfelt confessions of love. It occurred to you that sans love professions, this was something the two of you were already doing. 

Love just enriched the whole experience. 

You both tried to fall back into sleep, really. You thought the late night scrambled eggs and wine would do the trick. But as soon as you both slipped under the covers, your hands started to wonder. Lena maybe chastised you once before you had her moaning instead. What a wonderful way to fall back into sleep. Being with her like this felt so natural, so easy. How did the two of you not figure this out before? Falling in love was terrifying sure, but being in love was incredible. 

When you finally woke up the next day, Lena was still fast asleep. Half of you wanted to wake her up, the other half simply wished to watch her sleep. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. She always looked so troubled and so stressed it was so nice to see her so carefree. When your gentle cheek stroking failed to wake her, you got up and started to make some breakfast. You walked into the kitchen in a loose t-shirt and just your panties and started to reach for the pancakes. 

It was only when you had them on the pan when you felt to arms snake around your waist. You grinned and leaned back only to find Lena smelling your hair. “Good morning.” She greeted. 

You greeted her back with a kiss and looked down at the pancakes. It would not have been great if you burned the first batch. “Good morning.” 

“Pancakes already, I feel so spoiled.” 

“Who says they’re for you?” You joked. 

Lena’s hands slipped underneath your shirt and were slowly moving upwards towards your breasts. “Tell that to me again after I—“

“Okay! Okay you’ve made your point. The pancakes are like this close to burning.” You blurted out with your cheeks all flushed. She barely even touched you but you could already feel your panties dampen. Gosh, you literally just dug these panties from your drawer. If Lena was just going to ruin all your panties, you might as well just not wear any around her. 

Lena simply laughed at you and started up the coffeemaker. Coffee was after all, essential. “Hey Kara?” She suddenly called out. 

“Hmm?” 

“I love you.”

You grinned real wide and shook your head. “Love you too, dork.”

“It’s funny how you’re so relationship-adverse and yet here you are, being the gross one.”

Lena shot you a disapproving look once the coffee started dripping into the pot. She grabbed two mugs from the cabinet above her and set those aside. “Have you considered that maybe I just needed one Kara Danvers to help me get here?”

“Well when you put it that way…”

You both laughed and continued preparing breakfast. This was so nice. Was it always like this? Was it always gonna be like this? 

Finally, after much flirting and way too much distracting, breakfast had been made. Pancakes and coffee were the breakfast of champions. The only alternative you’d accept would be eggs and bacon. You both were quietly eating across from each other on the kitchen counter. There was a lot of glancing and a whole lot more flirting. It was so easy imagining the two of you doing this all the time. 

Mid-breakfast, however, Lena’s face turned sour. Looking away from you, she cleared her throat and finally told you what was on her mind. “Look, can we just get the talking part over with. The more you put it off, the more I think I’ll clam up and not talk at all.”

Sipping coffee, you nodded slowly and looked at her weird. “Okay…? Uhh, where did you want to start.”

Lena looked really uncomfortable. “I know it’s not enough to just say I’m sorry… I wasn’t able to say everything I wanted to say yesterday because I felt like you were going to leave at any minute so I kind of summarized.”

You sensed the panic slowly growing within her and you placed your hand on top of hers. She seemed to have calmed down somewhat. “Okay, well un-summarize it then.”

Lena ran a hand through her messy bedhead and the whole view was just annoyingly attractive. “Okay well first of all. I didn’t come running back to you because you made me look good in front of every citizen in the United States of America. Thank you for that by the way but it’s really not that.”

She paused dramatically. “What I meant to say is that the article you wrote… You simply used my words to make this story that was already there. The things I needed to hear were things I already knew. Hearing them from your perspective just made me feel immensely stupid.”

Then she looked at you so earnestly, how could she not move you. “I was sitting in Lucy’s living room, feeling absolutely miserable and when the article came out and I read those words, the truth just came crashing down on me. Everything was suddenly so clear. Every dumb thing I did came back to me so vividly I just… cried. I was crying for so long and suddenly, at the end of all that was you.”

Her hand started to grip yours harder and honestly, she was doing a splendid job making you tear up. “Maggie was telling me I was giving up on you. Lucy was telling me to get over myself and I didn’t listen. I am so sorry it took me so long to figure it out, sweetheart. I really am. I’m an idiot. I have no experience with things as real as this. Any person I’ve ever gotten close to eventually got tired but you never did.”

Reaching out to her, you cupped her cheek and stroked the skin with your thumb. “I mean, generally, I don’t give up. But when you love someone. Like really love someone, I think you owe it to yourself to fight for it.”

“Running away was so much easier…” her voice cracked.

“But you didn’t. You didn’t run when it mattered.”

“I mean, that was publicly embarrassing…”

You moved her face and got her to look at you again. “And also very romantic. Listen, Lena. I know you have so much more to say but you have so many more opportunities to make it up to me. Just… don’t run again. Please. I know I’m stubborn but that was way too much.”

She took your hand into yours and kissed the back of your hand so carefully. “I won’t.”

“Great!” You said with a grin. You suddenly stood up, confusing her. Going around the kitchen counter, you gave her a quick kiss to the cheek and walked briskly towards your bedroom. “Babe… as much as I love you, I also love my job and if I don’t leave now then we’ll both be unemployed.”

She looked so dumbfounded. It was absolutely adorable.

When you finally were on your way out to work, Lena was still there by the kitchen counter. She was enjoying another cup of coffee and scrolling through her phone. Lena lifted her head and beamed when she saw you. Before you knew it, she had you pressed against the wall and giving you this amazing kiss for you to think about it. “Come home soon.” 

Caressing her cheek, you pressed your forehead against hers. “I love you.”

“I love you too, now go make some news. Change the world.”

Somehow you just knew, this was only the beginning of something monumental.


	17. Epilogue

“They’re what?”

Lena had the biggest smile on her face the moment she announced the big new to Kara. While it wasn’t exactly the most ideal piece of news, Lena knew it was what she needed. She’d been waiting for this chance to make good on her promises and to follow up on the thing’s she had said. While she already took care of the reparations to the victim’s families, she still had to decide the fate of L-Corp. It was after all a multi-billion company. It couldn’t just dissipate into nothingness over the course of a few months. 

Kara had this look of disbelief on her face, she kept adjusting her glasses simply because she didn’t know what to do with her hands. Lena found that adorable. 

“The board is trying to cut their losses and decided to make me CEO of L-Corp. That basically solves my unemployment dilemma.” Lena reiterated. 

Without any warning, Kara suddenly jumped onto Lena. Wrapping her arms around her amazing kickass girlfriend. The two just stood there, relishing in each other’s closeness. You both learned that despite finally being together after so long, you never tired of each other. Every day just seemed to keep proving how right you both were for one another. “Babe, that’s amazing!” she exclaimed. 

Meanwhile Lena was practically breathing in Kara’s scent and enjoying being home for once. She had to go out of town for the past few days, trying to sort out what remained of the disgraced company. This was good because Lena could easily rebuild the company from the ground up. Make it a force for good. Plus from the public’s perspective, Lena had already been redeemed in their eyes. If Kara’s viral article didn’t change their minds, the broadcasted trial of Lex Luthor sure did.

While emotionally brutal, Lex Luthor’s trial would go down in history as one of the notorious ones. While Lex was charming, once arrested, he finally showed his true colors. His total lack of human empathy partnered with his cold-bloodedness did not fare well with the Jury and the nation. With Lena actively opposing him and with everyone knowing how instrumental she was to his arrest, public approval for Lena Luthor was on an all time high. 

She was known as the good Luthor, as it were. 

Naturally, CatCo. Magazine had nothing but good things to say about Lena and that wasn’t because her beautiful girlfriend worked there as a reporter. As a matter of fact, Cat Grant herself was pushing for positive Lena Luthor coverage. Great news for Kara because she could write articles about her girlfriend all day. 

“So what about your back-to-school plans though?” Kara asked, suddenly pulling away. 

“The board doesn’t need L-Corp fixed yet. I still have some time. After all, the company is still in the middle of recalling all the unethical products.” She replied.

“Okay, that’s great and all but more importantly, but what about me? I haven’t seen you in a week. I think some catching up is in order.” Kara grinned as she leaned closer to Lena. There was almost kissing, too bad Lena was the responsible one. What a shame. 

Lena pointed towards her watch for emphasis. “Sweetheart, as much as I love you, we have dinner remember? It’s Maggie’s celebration party for finally making detective. Your sister is going to skin me alive if we’re both late like what happened last time.” She chastised. 

Kara actually looked physically pained. Still she acquiesced, she knew better than to make her own sister angry. Especially since this was an exceedingly important dinner. It’s not every day one of her best friends finally makes detective. Because it was Maggie and Lucy who brought the damning evidence home, Maggie was up for a clear promotion. Also due to Samantha Arias’ generosity, she felt that Lucy was better suited working for National City and so hired her as an ADA almost immediately after the trial. Naturally, the Chicago office couldn’t really say no to the esteemed National City District Attorney.

Things were looking up for everybody. 

Finally, Lena managed to drag Kara to the door of their shared apartment. Lena was currently making her girlfriend’s flat a temporary place of residence while they both were actively searching for a bigger place to live in. With a CEO and a reporter, they could definitely afford to live better. 

Lena was waiting by the door but when she looked up at Kara, she couldn’t help but melt. She’d been in love with that smile for as long as she could remember. Kara had Lena at ‘Hey, Jerk‘. From the moment she walked up to Lena’s apartment looking like the walking dead and wrapped in a blanket, she was a goner. It was simply a matter of understanding that what she felt was love. 

“Can I at least kiss you?” Kara asked. 

“Five minutes.” Lena replied as Kara’s mouth was already on hers the moment the words left her mouth. 

“I love you.” Lena murmured against her lips. 

Kara smiled into the kiss. “I love you too.”

Five minutes turned into fifteen. Fortunately, they weren’t the only ones late to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Also feel free to follow me at moirality.tumblr.com
> 
> I made art for this fic in case you guys want to check it out: http://moirality.tumblr.com/post/170970148617/uh-can-i-speak-to-the-person-who-actually-lives

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot some spelling, grammar, and syntax errors then feel free to inform me! I've read through these so many times that I may have missed some stuff. Drop a comment too, I love feedback!
> 
> Also I know I mentioned Winn like twice but he never physically shows up, that's because by the time I finished writing the whole thing, I completely forgot to write him in at all. Sorry Winn.
> 
> EDIT: Also fine, it’s 2nd Person POV, I have been thoroughly schooled


End file.
